


Ghost Comic 幽灵漫画

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve怎么都没想到他的“Winter Soldier”漫画系列能让两个神盾局特工把他堵在一条小巷子里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuba Libre

**Author's Note:**

> A. 21世纪现代社会AU  
> B. 灵书妙探+海扁王即视感（喂）  
> C. 嘴炮，打架和互相看不顺眼（喂喂）  
> D. 特工！Bucky vs 漫画家！Steve，Natasha仍然是特工+1，Sam仍然是退伍兵

Steve被猛推上墙，肩膀撞上后背那个画筒。雨太大了，伞根本不顶用，对方还像个连环杀手一样从头到脚都罩着透明塑料雨衣。  
雨衣下面的衣服全是黑的，就算在这鬼天黯淡的光线里Steve也能看出来不对劲，裤管下面的黑色战术靴沾满了泥浆。  
这男人还戴着黑色皮革手套。  
还戴着黑色防风目镜。  
还戴着个黑色帽子，帽檐一直往下滴水，下巴胡渣都没剃干净。  
Steve的伞被他这一撞搞折了两根伞骨，雨水正愉快地顺着伞面继续搞湿Steve的肩膀。  
“块头还不小。”男人上下打量了一遍Steve全都湿透了的运动衫毛衣牛仔裤板鞋，正常情况下那语调大概是调情，小巷子里这语调就是抢劫了。  
“我不会给你钱包的。”Steve嗓子沙哑粗糙，如果不是他正在发烧早就一拳上去了。那目镜让对方几近面无表情。Steve摆出迎战的状态。“我能和你耗上一整天。”  
对方沉默了大概五秒，打过来的第一拳被Steve接住了，接着趁机抓住空档冲Steve肋骨来了一拳，疼得他弯起腰，上次小巷斗殴的瘀伤还没好。  
“他好像不对劲。”另一个声音说，是位女士，这声音Steve肯定听过，大概就在早些时候……  
后脑勺撞上墙和雨伞歪到一边的状况可不是好预兆，另一个穿得像连环杀手的个子娇小的女士走到了这个怪人身边。  
“……见鬼。”Steve挤出最后一句后就失去了意识，他的钱包大概真得被抢了。

*

“这小子是个酒鬼？”Bucky翻着橱柜里的东西，好几箱未开封的酒就在房间另一端的哑铃边，他抽出一瓶看了看。“便宜牌子，里面都是便宜酒。”  
“找个开封的。”Natasha头也没抬地翻看桌上的画稿，又全都放回原处。“他画得挺不错，特别是这颗星星——”  
“闭嘴，Tasha。”Bucky拽出一瓶喝了一半的麦芽威士忌。“只有这瓶开了，他怎么样？”  
“淋个雨都能感冒，”Natasha看了眼体温计，“得注意保暖，这家伙还有哮喘。”  
“他帮着推了辆卡住的车，”Bucky在橱柜那儿找出个纸杯倒了点威士忌，顺手开冰箱找了点冰块加进去。“他不像个……目标？”  
“看看他那堆稿子，然后再跟我说一遍。”Natasha夺走了他的杯子。“现在，去买鸡汤还有退烧药，应急药品浴室里都有，不用买了。”  
“这个点哪有鸡汤？”Bucky看看窗帘外面，雨还下得没完没了。  
“去酒店打包，要么你买只鸡回来煮。”Natasha向他伸手，Bucky不情愿地把酒瓶递过去。  
“我要把Clint下个月的工资也赢回来。”Bucky拉开那扇门。

*

“你们是谁？”Steve瞪着他们，就算他还躺着发烧爬不起来，也没人会对突然出现在床前的两个陌生人有好感。“为什么在我家？”  
“脑子没烧坏。”Bucky挺乐。  
Steve盯着他，又看向Natasha，两人都穿着一身黑色贴身制服，身材绝佳，腰间和肩膀都绑着枪套。房间里每个窗帘都被拉上了，但灯光还挺亮。  
“Natasha Romanoff.”Natasha将证件拍到他手上，“James Barnes. 你可以叫他Bucky。”  
Steve留意到Natasha修剪得短短的指甲和Bucky双手的皮革手套。两张证件都有官方证明，照片和编号……“神盾局？”  
“和FBI差不多，”Bucky满不在乎地解释，“敲门问话，踹门开枪，侵犯隐私。”  
“真贴心。”Steve嘲讽，把证件递回去的时候还有点怀疑。“就是那个神盾局？Stark企业在二战时创立的神盾局？”  
“对。”Natasha耐心地说。  
“你上午打翻了我的咖啡。”Steve看向她。  
“为了试试你是谁。”Natasha用手拨了拨红发，“要么你就是个绅士，要么你就是个Gay。”  
“我不是Gay，”Steve否认，皱着眉。“我算得上……双性恋？神盾局为什么找上我？我的性取向有什么问题？”灯光有点太刺了，Steve尽量眯着眼睛，接着灯光就暗了一些，Bucky顺手调了调（他就站在灯旁边，他们把Steve画桌上的台灯挪到床边了。）  
Bucky翻了个大白眼，以他的眼睛来说那确实够大的，头发在脑后扎了个小辫子。  
“你解释。”Bucky用胳膊肘推了推她。  
“每次都是我。”Natasha抱怨，又戳回去。“我可不关心你的性取向，我们找上你是因为这个。”她指向离床不远的画桌，上面还未画完的漫画正等待上色。“你就是《Winter Soldier》的作者，对吧？”  
“我是匿名发表的。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，灯光暗了之后好受多了。“你们什么都知道？”  
“美国政府监控民众的手段可太多了。”Bucky说，仍然用那种审视的眼神看着Steve。“你麻烦大了，Steve Rogers。”  
“你们要干掉我，把我沉进波托马克河？”Steve头疼，他摸了摸自己额头，身上盖了两层被子，而且他的大腿和后背都汗湿得难受。  
“正相反，”Natasha说，“我们要保护你。”  
“听起来可没什么说服力。”Bucky在一旁向下撇嘴。Natasha比Bucky严肃得多，Bucky简直像在玩儿。  
“是没什么说服力。”Steve同意，“特别是你，穿得就像美国精神病人。”（*1）  
“我可不想穿着制服问你要不要来一发，”Bucky无聊地说，“街对面就住着两个制服舞男。”  
“连环杀手装也没好上多少。”Steve头疼得厉害，眼睛越来越睁不开。“既然你们没打算干掉我，那就请等我睡醒了再告诉我怎么回事。别动我的画稿和电脑。”  
Natasha被逗乐了，拍拍Bucky的肩膀，“你还没给他看你的胳膊。”  
Steve已经睡着了。

*

“我要继续去监控，你呆在这儿。”  
“我不是这小子的保姆，Tasha。”  
“你现在连门都出不了。”  
“……我恨这漫画。”  
“等艺术家醒了你就可以自由表达你的憎恨了。”  
“艺术家醒着呢。”Steve呻吟，这回他睁开眼睛时光线没那么刺了。  
“太好了。”Natasha说。屋子里满是鸡汤的香味，尽管现在Steve闻着它觉得有点恶心。她正对Bucky下命令——反正那口吻就是下命令：“和以前一样，每24小时联络一次，直到Fury认为你安全了再出动，明白没？”  
“我恨这个。”Bucky抱怨。  
“别把他搞死。”Natasha对床上躺着的Steve点了一下头，翻窗——确实是翻窗出去了，Steve住四楼，而且外面还在下雨。  
“好吧。”Bucky晃回了Steve床边，一屁股坐进Steve那把舒适老旧的椅子里。“就你和我了，至少得在这里呆上一礼拜，直到神盾确认我们安全为止。”  
“我被软禁了？”Steve盯着天花板，“烧退了没？”  
“十分钟前刚量过，还有点低烧。”Bucky回答，手里拿着个Kindle在读。  
Steve看向他，除去看起来有点像玩乐队的半长棕发（绑起来了）和那一点点胡渣，Bucky相当英俊（Steve自己也不赖，Sam说的，Sam还老是抱怨和他一起去酒吧就没人搭理自己了）脱了那个雨衣和黑色制服后，Bucky换了身皮衣牛仔裤，光着的两只脚踩在椅垫边缘窝成一团……枪就在他手边的矮桌上，这姿势可没看起来那么没威胁性。  
“现在能解释为什么要软禁我了没？”Steve把自己撑起来了一点儿，Bucky丢下Kindle一步就跳到床边，把枕头在Steve脑袋后面塞好。Steve忍不住多盯了他一会儿。  
“就是你那见鬼的杀手漫画。”Bucky相当烦躁地挥了挥左手，哦他左手戴着个黑色皮手套。“Winter Soldier. 你哪儿来的灵感？”  
“我本来想画个普通人当超级英雄的漫画，就像海扁王那样。”Steve靠在枕头上，摸摸自己额头，确实还有点昏头昏脑。“编辑说那现在不流行了，问我有没有主角不那么英雄的故事。”  
“所以你就画了个杀手。”Bucky语调平平的，听不出情绪，Steve一脑袋乱毛地半躺在那儿还挺可笑的，发烧让他的脸很红。  
“我把英雄的对手画成了主角，就是Winter Soldier。”Steve揉着眼睛。“它怎么了？这漫画卖得很不好，我写了差不多200页的剧情大纲，才出到第三期……编辑今天差点把它给砍了。”  
Bucky扯下左手手套，脱了皮衣外套的左边袖子，一把把里面T恤短袖给撸高。  
“Holy shi......”Steve瞪着他的手臂——整只胳膊都是某种合金制成的，肩头画了一颗红星，线条流畅得不像真的。  
“去年我装上了这玩意儿，”Bucky把皮衣穿好，手套扔到一边——哦Steve床尾多了一个行李袋一个黑色长条箱，绝对是Bucky的，全黑色太好辨认了。“在欧洲一个秘密任务中没了胳膊，Stark给我装了它，还为了好玩涂了个星星上去。我差点得把他揍昏过去才能让那家伙让步，不然这整条胳膊就得是红色和金色——对，就是你画的那样。”  
Steve还在瞪着那只胳膊，露出来的金属手看上去和人体没什么两样，非常灵活，捡起Kindle的时候各种细微的小动作也十分到位。  
“但——但是——Winter Soldier是虚构的，”Steve看向墙上一张完成的彩稿，Winter Soldier留着长发，戴着防风目镜和面罩，全身黑色制服，身上装备了各种武器，他的整条左臂都是金属制成，肩膀上有一颗红星。底下还有Steve Rogers的签名而不是那个匿名的S.G.R。“这太——”  
“搞笑？不可思议？”Bucky重新开始读Kindle上的不知道什么书。“省点形容词，Pal，要不是神盾里有几个爱看漫画的员工，我就得被任务目标打死在某条巷子了。”他瞪了Steve一眼，撇嘴的表情居然还挺委屈。“而且我现在不能出任务，除非Natasha把所有已经发行的漫画给弄回来，或者查出有谁知道神盾有这么一个漫画杀手。”  
“杀手？”Steve皱眉，“特工也——”  
“对，警察有时也得击毙罪犯，暗杀是必修学分，不客气。”Bucky继续读他的书。  
“见鬼。”Steve用手抹过脸。  
Bucky哼了声表示自己早就崩溃过了。  
“解决这问题需要多久？”Steve问，仍然捂着脸。  
“Natasha大概需要一礼拜，但是现在我们在追查一个组织的线索，可能会拖到两周左右。”Bucky眼皮都没抬。“在她回来前你不准出门，我已经被盯上了，说不定对方也会把你当神盾局员工来钉几颗子弹。”  
“见鬼。”Steve又说了一遍。  
“通知你的亲戚和朋友，找个理由说你至少一到两周不能联系他们。”Bucky伸出一只脚戳戳Steve身上裹着的毯子。“还有把鸡汤喝了。”  
Steve怀疑地看向开放式厨房——这屋子是个一体式的单独小公寓，厨房炉子上确实有……他唯一的那个汤锅。旁边料理台上还有一些外卖食物包装袋。  
“……你买了鸡汤？”他看向Bucky。  
“Natasha说你得喝鸡汤才能好起来。”Bucky不情愿地说。“我可不想连续两周都照顾一个病人。”

*

Steve能爬起来时已经到了晚上，Bucky催促他先去洗个澡，因为“我是那个把又湿又重的病人扛上四楼的倒霉特工”，所以Steve去了。等他洗完，发现Bucky已经在窗边和门边设置了很细的线，几乎看不出来，但有人想闯入就会发出警报。  
“好了，”Steve换上了干衣服感觉好多了，但那些只有电影里才出现的玩意儿就过界了，特别是Bucky的行李袋里露出了一堆武器……“我现在知道事情有多严重了。”  
“好极了，”Bucky设好最后一点触发装置。“我不管Winter Soldier是怎么出现在你脑子里的，但在搞定一切之前，安全问题都排在第一位。”  
“也就是说你得住在这儿直到Romanoff女士解决问题。”Steve说，看着Bucky动作流畅地起身检查，然后将裤腰后的两把枪藏到橱柜里。“真得把枪藏那儿？”  
“我不会呆在一个没准备的屋子里。”Bucky继续藏武器，从皮衣里摸出小刀藏在一个角落，接着是烟雾弹，藏在水槽下面。  
“我没屯足够的食物。”Steve承认。  
“我买了。”Bucky拉开两三个橱柜门，原本里面都是半空的，只放了几盒麦片或者薯片类的杂物，现在里面塞满了意大利面，乳酪和调味料。“神盾付钱，不用客气。”Bucky把这话说得相当讽刺。  
Steve当然听出来了。“那看上去不到一周的分量。”他指出事实。  
“所以最后几天没有蔬菜水果补充营养，殿下。”Bucky瞥了他一眼，“我还塞满了冰箱，希望您没什么食物过敏。”  
Steve忍不住捂脸：“好吧，谢谢？”  
“我的荣幸。”Bucky还来了个夸张的鞠躬，加上他那个快被烦死的表情，Steve更想叹气了。  
“这可太复杂了。”Steve说。  
“接受它，还有闭嘴。”Bucky不高兴地继续藏武器。  
“那好，我就不为给你的职业生涯带来麻烦而道歉了。”Steve抱着双臂。  
Bucky把那个黑色箱子踢进床底下，抬起头：“……真的？”说真的这事的走向早就脱轨了。  
“睡觉怎么办？”Steve示意那张床，没错，双人床，“我住进来时就是这张床，别那么看我。”Bucky还一脸这什么鬼的表情。“我可不知道自己睡相怎么样。”Steve承认。  
“你开玩笑，”Bucky上下扫了一眼Steve的宽肩肌肉还有倒三角体型。“就算你那身只有看着好看的肌肉没什么用，泡妞也绝对没问题。”他停了一秒钟。“泡汉子也没问题，你居然没伴儿？”  
“空窗期。”Steve耸肩。“神盾不是什么都知道吗？”  
“又不是POI，伙计，你没社交网络帐号，手机联络人也少得可怜，我和Natasha跟了你一天都不知道你还有什么画画以外的爱好。”Bucky用下巴示意房间另一边的健身器械，“除了那些玩意儿。”  
Steve想翻眼睛，“听音乐请戴耳机，别动我的画稿，其他都没问题。”他看向Bucky行李袋里的枪。“我猜我不能动你的枪？”  
“你会开枪的话就可以。”Bucky说，“别动这个，吃饭的家伙。”他拍拍床垫，就是下面那个箱子。“定制的狙击枪，比这房子都贵。”  
“行。”Steve说，“我只摸过射击场的枪。”  
“总比不会好。”Bucky咕哝，“你睡左边还是右边？”  
Steve看了看床垫，他们俩个子都超过六英尺，这床就有点挤了。左边更靠近他的画桌。“左边。”  
Bucky同意了，宣布自己要去洗澡。Steve的手机在外套里响了起来。  
“见鬼，是Sam！”Steve看着上面Sam的大笑脸，“他说过今天会弄几箱酒过来！我得接这个电话——Sam？”  
Bucky皱眉，Steve开了共放。“嘿，Steve，这雨可真大，我到楼下了，下来帮我搬箱子！”  
“我和你一起去。”Bucky捡起手套戴好。  
重设了门上的装置后，Bucky改变了身体语言——轻松随便的调调，就像这身衣服所营造的坏男孩形象，Steve观察着他，解释Sam的出现：“Sam就住二楼，一直在筹备开一个酒吧，就是一楼那个装修中的店面。”  
“他干嘛把酒放在你这儿？”Bucky皱眉，“你那堆箱子里塞满了便宜酒。”  
“没几个小偷愿意为偷瓶酒爬四层楼。”Steve说，“Sam觉得我这儿比较保险。”  
“我还得弄两瓶酒，这一两周可难熬了。”Bucky挎着肩膀。  
“我也觉得。”Steve同意。“你是不是拿了开封的那瓶威士忌？”  
“神盾付钱，伙计，Stark钱多到到处砸。”Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，Steve再次叹气。

*

“你是军人吗？”Sam眯着眼睛打量Bucky。“你有那种调调。”  
“107军团。”Bucky和他握手。“义肢。”示意了一下左手的手套。  
Sam没多问，“我在35团，退伍后可花了不少时间适应这个社会。”  
“一点没错。”Bucky认同地说。“我已经过了PTSD那个阶段，能给我来点儿你的存货么？”  
“没问题。”Sam在Steve帮忙搬箱子时悄悄靠近Bucky，“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“我听到了。”Steve一边上楼一边说。  
“你可没说过有这么个‘老朋友’，”Sam还在老朋友上用了个不同的口吻，“而且你这一年都没约过会，伙计！”  
“这空窗期可有点长。”Bucky嘲笑。  
“闭嘴，Bucky。”Steve有点不自然，“我会把你踹下楼梯。”  
“来试啊，打赌你搞不定。”Bucky挑衅回去。  
“至少先把我的酒弄上去！”Sam抗议。“你要借住一两礼拜？”  
“对，一点儿缓冲期。”Bucky坏笑。“找到房子就搬出去。”  
“我们可不是一对儿。”Steve在楼梯上站住了，“Sam，别和Peggy一样给我找伴儿。”  
“先搬酒，伙计。”Sam自己也搬着箱子，连Bucky都帮忙搬了。“没问题，反正我住二楼，你们弄出什么动静我都听不见。”  
Steve看起来想以头撞墙了，Sam大笑。Bucky也被逗乐了。  
“三楼的Helena夫人睡觉时不会戴助听器的。”Sam补充。  
“等我放下箱子你们就死定了。”Steve宣布。

*

在告知了Sam自己要专心画画好几天后，收获了Sam在Steve和Bucky之间意味深长的眼神……这件事已经完全解释不清了。  
“我懂，伙计，我懂。”Sam拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“我终于可以享受在酒吧泡妞而不是当wingman的感觉了。”  
Steve懒得解释了，把大笑的Sam拍在门板外面，Bucky挤过来重新设下警戒装置，Steve拖着脚步走到画桌前——画稿不出意外地被翻动过，幸好Natasha还按原来的秩序放好了。  
“等会儿再画，喝你的鸡汤。”Bucky打开了炉子加热鸡汤，几箱新酒被堆在之前的角落，幸好屋子还算大，Steve的东西也不多。“你的烧刚退。”  
“谢谢。”Steve回答。  
“只是为了我自己。”Bucky烦躁地说，那也是真相，除去刚才对Sam的笑脸外Bucky在关上门的那一秒就恢复了不高兴脸。“还有这他妈半途而废的任务。”  
“别说脏话。”Steve警告，开始发消息通知Peggy还有编辑Sharon自己要闭关画画。Bucky翻了个白眼，在电磁炉边等着鸡汤重新热起来，还把皮衣脱下来挂在门边挂钩上，手套拎在金属手指间。  
等几个确认的短消息进来时，Bucky已经把鸡汤倒进了碗里，粗鲁地丢在Steve手边，还完美避开了桌上那些画稿。  
“太感谢了。”Steve干巴巴地说，在Bucky直接走向那堆酒箱时提醒：“别把Sam的存货喝光了。”  
“它们的价格可让人没那个兴致。”Bucky看了看那些酒瓶，抽出一瓶哈瓦那俱乐部走向冰箱。Steve喝了一口鸡汤，非常非常好喝，足以得个什么厨师奖的味道，不过他可没夸Bucky，反正也有可能是酒店买的。他盯着Bucky拉开冰箱（里面真的塞满了蔬菜水果和肉排）摸出个青柠来，拽出大瓶可乐，在上层冰格里抓点冰块。  
“以为你会弄点什么烈的出来，”Steve继续喝着汤。“真的？自由古巴？”  
“我总得哀悼一下。”Bucky不知道从哪儿摸出把小刀把柠檬切成四瓣，餐具橱柜里有酒杯，他很快把白朗姆和可乐倒进去，挤柠檬汁加冰块。  
“手法不错。”Steve评价。  
小刀在Bucky手上转了半圈又不知道被收到哪儿去了。“敬我失去的自由。”Bucky冲Steve举了下杯，一口气灌下一半。  
Steve哭笑不得，举了举汤碗回敬，把剩下的汤全喝掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 《美国精神病人》……嗯这电影你们自行去搜就懂，特别是剧照~  
> 2\. 关于鸡尾酒可以看度娘百科，不过这篇我逗比的脑子想要每章来一款酒（大众口味的那种，布鲁克林可不是个奢侈地方XD http://baike.baidu.com/subview/10115/10886479.htm  
> 本文所有的酒都可在里面找到配方，我还会把自己喝的感受写点出来（谁要看）另外万能的TB有卖这种迷你小酒版的试喝欸你们可以去买买买（喂）
> 
> Cuba Libre/自由古巴：白朗姆+青柠檬+冰块+可乐  
> 哈瓦那俱乐部的确有喔，Havana Club，更古巴了XDDD而且还不贵~
> 
> 白郎姆40度但不算辣，青柠无论是切片还是汁都很酸所以千万别多加，除了可乐还可以加苏打汽水（雪碧七喜芬达……）酒和柠檬汁大概是2：1会比较好，可乐和配好的酒是1：1或2：1，好喝！喝不出多少酒味！妹子们在酒吧可以放心大胆地点！如果加冰块就更淡了……


	2. Black Russian

深夜半梦半醒的时候，Steve感觉得到Bucky的右手在试他的额头温度，床垫另一边下陷的重量和Steve差不多，那只金属胳膊挺重，无意识触到时一直都有点凉。  
等Steve再醒过来，雨还没停，房间窗帘不算厚，光线也并不亮。  
Steve一动Bucky就睁开了眼睛，就像之前没睡过一样，很不巧的是Steve向右侧躺，Bucky扭头看他的时候正好互相瞪着对方。  
“擦擦你的眼屎。”Bucky抱怨，直接坐了起来，头发睡得一团乱。  
Steve揉揉眼睛，在毯子下面给了他一脚，Bucky没防备，直接被击中小腿骨，他一脸WTF地盯着Steve。  
“别老像个Jerk。”Steve反驳，跟着爬起来坐在床上等着早晨的困意过去。  
“Punk.”Bucky哼哼唧唧，现在他显出没睡好的那一面了，黑眼圈比昨天更明显。  
“别老盯着我，你又没爱上我。”他斜眼看Steve。  
“又不是每个人都能看到自己笔下的漫画主角变成真人。”Steve大大方方地盯着他看，“Winter Soldier还没在剧情里取下面罩，你倒补完了我一直没确定的长相问题。”  
“你到底怎么想到这个角色的？”Bucky揉着自己的脸，金属手臂十分漂亮，沿着肌肉轮廓线条做成流畅的几个部分，关节也格外精巧。“我可被神盾那帮家伙笑了好长时间。”  
难怪Bucky对Steve没半点笑脸。Steve抓着头发，睡了一觉后他就退烧了，现在感觉比昨天好上很多。  
“大概是……六个月前？”Steve想了想，“我在这附近一家咖啡馆呆着，编辑刚退了我的稿，要我想个不那么英雄的主角出来。”  
Bucky还困着，正用“你不在五分钟之内把这破事解释清楚我就给你一枪”的眼神看着Steve。  
“那时这角色还不成型，”Steve指了指画桌那边堆积的速写本，“肯定还能找到原稿。当时只是个杀手形象，目镜还有面罩，因为我想不出他该是什么样子。”  
“那胳膊怎么来的？”Bucky问，现在口吻好多了。  
“那家咖啡馆有个员工失去了右腿，也是个退伍兵。”Steve说，“Sam介绍他当个临时店员，好重新适应社会。他的腿不是很灵活，有个金属支架——”Steve比划了一下它的线条，“就是那种适合跑步的弧线装置，总有点不对劲，但他没钱去重新调整。”  
“退伍津贴一向不太够用。”Bucky认同地说。  
“我设想的Winter Soldier也是个老兵，因为某些原因当了雇佣杀手。”Steve小心地看了他一眼，显然这没让Bucky更烦躁。“我想给他来点明显的特征，比如更灵活的义肢，这就是那胳膊的由来——我找给你看。”他翻身下床，光着脚踩在地板上，在画桌下面的横格里拖出一叠速写本来，从最下面开始翻，很快抽出了两本回到床上。  
地板有点凉，Steve一上床就把脚塞回毯子下面了。Bucky注意到了不过没说。  
速写本上有日期，的确是六个月前，纸页都有点泛黄了。从它们上面沾的炭笔痕迹还有一点咖啡渍来看绝对是随身物品。Steve翻了翻，把它们摊到了他们俩各自的毯子中间。  
Bucky还翻了翻前面几页，咖啡馆速写——胳膊上有刺青的店员，穿运动装的年轻女孩，戴眼镜的男孩，Sam的速写，那个退伍老兵——Steve花了不少时间画他的样子还有假腿的细节，从速写上看老兵走路向右边微微倾斜。  
接着是Winter Soldier，长发，脸很帅，那种漫画式的好看，和Bucky除了头发外一点也不像，制服倒是画得差不多了，皮革还有满身枪械装备下笔都很确定。接下来几页是各种各样的假肢素描，人体肌肉骨骼练习夹杂在速写间隙，绝对是找了很多资料的成果。Steve和Bucky一起翻，Bucky一页一页往下看去，最早的Winter Soldier义肢包括了左臂和右腿，简洁的金属线条和设计感，有一整页都是一个人形机械人的素描，精细到手臂和腿的每一个细节。  
“我觉得我见过这个。”Bucky盯着它看。  
“是个电影，《I, Robot》，”Steve解释，“我参考了剧照。”（*1）  
“等会儿我得看看，”Bucky说，继续看后面的速写和设计，涂改的痕迹，模拟肌肉束在手臂上的效果，Steve字迹潦草的旁注，义肢设计逐渐成型，去掉了假腿那部分留下了左臂——内部运动起来的结构，仿生学的细节，手肘手腕关节骨骼的特写，有肌肉的详细素描，精细得如同解剖学教科书。  
金属手臂在一页页速写和修改中逐渐成型，Bucky打开了第二本，两本时间跨度就有一个月。“你花了一个月设计这胳膊？”  
Steve耸肩，“我还去医院和义肢制造厂问了点细节。”  
各种运动下的义肢内部结构，和肩膀连接处的细节构想，纸页上开始出现覆盖内部结构的，完整的金属手臂，上面的线条和Bucky的胳膊上的分层走向不太一样，但已足以让神盾那些家伙怀疑了。肩膀，手肘和手掌部分都绘制得格外精细。  
“一开始我想要个图标。”Steve在Bucky翻到金属手臂成型时的一页中指出肩头那儿，上面是个流线型的蓝色小翅膀，用彩铅上了色，周围纸页上的空白还有别的图案设计，甚至还有只简洁版的鹰。“Sharon，就是我的编辑，想要个更大更显眼的标志，最后改成了红星。”  
“我要让Tony好好和Sharon谈谈。”Bucky拉起左肩T恤袖口，那颗红星是嵌在周围结构里的，颜色鲜亮如新。  
“那个经常换女伴的Tony Stark？最好别。”Steve观察那只胳膊，伸出了手。“我能……？”  
“碰吧。”Bucky回去继续翻速写本，最终那只手臂在纸页上完全成型，肩头有颗红星。Steve画了好几页Winter Soldier战斗中的样子，手里拿着机枪和小刀，金属手戴着半指手套，全身黑色制服，脸完全藏了起来。  
Steve摸了摸那颗星星，然后沿着手臂运动时那些分层结构的边缘摸了摸：“这设计更好，我没想到可以这样分节活动……肯定参考了昆虫的节肢。”他握住Bucky的手肘，“你能动一动吗？”  
Bucky已经看完了速写本，按照Steve的要求抬起左臂，屈伸了一下让他看手肘关节的运动。  
“没错，仿照骨骼形状的关节，”Steve两只手握住胳膊，Bucky转转手腕，活动了一下手指，Steve一脸惊叹。“连接神经的部分肯定很精细。”  
“没怎么看Stark的三维模型，”Bucky解释，右手比划了一下左上臂到一半的位置。“到这里还有一截胳膊，严格来说它不是直接嵌在肩膀上的，你画的那家伙胳膊嵌进了肩胛骨。”  
Steve点点头，放开金属胳膊。然后这就……尴尬了起来。  
“你不是Stark那种机械狂热爱好者……吧？”Bucky怀疑地看着一直盯着那红星的Steve。  
Steve摇头。“就只是……这也太过巧合了。”他把两本速写本收起来再次下床，这次他穿上了拖鞋。Bucky大声叹了口气，掀开毯子下床，先检查窗外和门板猫眼外的情况，才打开窗帘——而且还只打开了一半，窗帘两边都留出足够隐蔽的空间。  
Steve往腿上套运动裤，“别把这一切搞得像个谍战片，pal。”  
“你可没有半点概念。”Bucky反驳，就穿着个T恤短裤但那金属胳膊也够危险了，值得庆幸的是Steve这屋子的窗口没正对着某个大楼，对面那屋子只有三层高，屋顶还破破烂烂的。“从那个屋顶就能一枪把你撂倒。”他指向三层楼旁边的四层楼房。“角度不太好，但我都能搞定。你要是我的任务目标，昨天就已经死了。”  
“谢了，保镖。”Steve跟着无奈，钻进狭窄的浴室刷牙。“我们就得这么无聊地呆在这儿，直到Romanoff女士解决问题？”  
“差不多。”Bucky回答，一边检查所有的布线。“特工活儿可没电影里那么刺激，除了开枪那部分以外。”  
“好吧，室友，”Steve把泡沫吐掉，“早餐想吃什么？”

*

Steve早餐居然做的还不赖，单身汉的厨房只有一个平底煎锅和一个汤锅倒很合情理，Bucky自己的窝也是一样。  
最有意思的是Steve这个明显是租住的屋子布置得相当不错，艺术家眼光的配色，还有看上去就舒舒服服的椅子和床铺。  
Bucky铲起盘里的煎蛋塞进嘴里，他的笔记本电脑直接连上神盾内部网络，技术员在连上Steve这儿的网线时就把整个网络环境做好了多重保护。Steve在一边吃一边看平板上的新闻，对Bucky电脑上发生的一切（包括他自己这儿网络上的一切）浑然不觉。  
电话进来时Bucky刚喝掉最后一点橙汁，不是鲜榨的，这段时间只有吃存货。  
“Coulson，”他把蓝牙耳机别在右耳上，Steve从平板上抬起头，Bucky敲着键盘按键接收Coulson的邮件。“对，我在那个漫画家这里，有什么新进展？”  
耳机里音量小得可以忽略不计，Bucky听着听着就以手捂脸。“好吧，我会的，”他回答，“告诉Clint不准动我的冰箱，否则我就干掉他——他威胁你就转接给我！他没法和Tasha出任务又不是我的错！”金属手随着他说话声音变大还示威地在桌上敲了敲，Steve憋着笑。  
“不，我可不会对他放水——啊哈，鹰眼。”Bucky向椅背里靠过去，变成了和朋友调侃那种轻松语调。“对，Tasha一个人去了。”他瞥向Steve，“这事得问Rogers，还有不准叫我Winter Soldier，那是杀手，我是个特工——闭嘴，Clint，如果Tasha受伤？我负责让Rogers安全呆到你能揍他一顿为止。”  
Steve警惕地瞪着他。  
Bucky做了个让他冷静的手势，金属手指摸着刚剃过的下巴。“不准动我冰箱里的任何东西，否则我就告诉Tasha你上次看冰雪奇缘哭成一只傻鸟。”  
耳机里大概吼回来了什么脏话，Bucky迅速把它拿下来离远点儿：“你说什么这儿信号不好下次再聊——”就给挂了。  
“我要被揍了吗？”Steve半怀疑半困惑地问。  
“Clint的代号是鹰眼，Natasha的男朋友，”Bucky把耳机丢到桌上，“这傻鸟这回没捞到一起出任务，正在那边大吃特吃，我的冰箱死定了。”他回到正常的坐姿，打开Coulson发的邮件。  
“他们开始叫你Winter Soldier？”Steve还是把这个话题提起来了，没去看Bucky的笔记本屏幕。  
“多谢你的漫画。”Bucky嘲讽，“之前我的代号可不是这个，还有Coulson，他想要个你的签名。”  
Steve挑眉：“签哪儿？”  
“你可真不客气。”Bucky回以一模一样的挑眉。“他想要个Winter Soldier的海报，而且他还打算给我订一套那身制服——你知道那身衣服有多蠢吗？你画的时候肯定没想过它得有多紧，而且皮革一点都不适合出任务，光那摩擦音就能让敌人把我打成筛子。”  
“画面效果，”Steve笑了，Peggy常把这笑容叫做“能骗倒任何人的Rogers邪恶魔法”。“漫画还要求主角有——”他故意上下看了一眼Bucky只能算合身的T恤运动裤，都松垮垮地挂在他身上。“更好的身材。”  
Bucky半点没被打击到，更坦然地打量起了Steve的身材：“你也只有肌肉好看，半点用都没有。现在市面上那些健身训练都蠢爆了。”  
“那特工是怎么训练的？别告诉我得是海豹突击队那种程度。”（*2）  
“差不多，但强度没那么大。”Bucky眯起眼睛。“否则我现在就在海豹突击队了，神盾里的特工大部分都有自己拿手的活儿，Natasha的间谍技术很不错，Clint擅长弓箭。”  
“绿箭侠？”Steve有点困惑。  
“‘紫’箭侠。”Bucky用双手模拟出引号，“绿箭侠那电视剧也太扯了，要戴面具至少也得是那个级别的。”他指向墙上的Winter Soldier彩图。  
“你的代号肯定不是那个。”Steve说。  
“狙击手。”Bucky耸肩，“从上个礼拜开始所有人都被Clint和Coulson搞得开始叫我Winter Soldier，多谢你。”他给了Steve一个“都是你的错”的表情。“这名字怎么来的？”他冲那画歪歪脑袋。  
“我老爸也是个军人，”Steve承认，“他生前一直挺关心越战老兵那些事，反战组织的‘冬日战士听证会’。”（*3）  
“不坏。”Bucky评价，“除了很不凑巧碰上了这玩意儿以外。”他敲敲自己的金属左臂。

*

“我猜它得停刊了。”Steve的画稿还堆在画桌上，他整理了一下画纸。“神盾和Sharon谈好了吗？”  
“Coulson把这故事买下来了，”Bucky借了Steve的哑铃做日常锻炼，正在练他的右臂以保持平衡。“估计软禁结束后你的编辑就会告诉你变动情况。”  
Steve看着那堆画稿，“它卖得可不好，小众作品全看销量，”他拿出一张新的画纸放好位置，开始用铅笔打轮廓。“Sharon和Peggy都很喜欢这故事，还有Sam，但是……”（*4）  
“你该庆幸它卖得差。”Bucky屈伸着胳膊。“否则我这辈子都别想出任务了，你把我搞得像个漫展的Coser，以后敌人看到我出场肯定都会先笑上个半小时。”  
“我对你的不幸致以深切的同情。”Steve用左手撑住下巴，对着画纸没精打采地动笔。  
“你这表情就跟你的狗死了一样。”Bucky评价。  
“我心中的Winter Soldier死了。”Steve停笔看向他，“我可没想过Winter Soldier会是这样，现在我脑子里你们俩的样子已经重叠得差不多，我再也没法像之前一样画他了。”  
“得了吧，一个杀手？绝对不可能是你画的那种充满正义感的主角，”Bucky继续做着力量练习，“至少也得是个独行侠，康斯坦丁那种，还得自己找乐子——”他把哑铃换到了左手，左臂的平衡感看上去比右边要差一些。“都像你画的那么严肃正直，那我们这种人早在第一次任务后就会冲脑子来上一枪。”  
“你读过了？”Steve皱眉，“我不觉得你是——会看这漫画的类型。”他说得稍微委婉了一点点。  
“Coulson和Clint逼着我看的，太感谢你了。”Bucky翻眼睛，“我更感激你没把Winter Soldier画成充满悲惨过去的倒霉蛋，失去记忆是个不错的点子。”  
“你的读者反馈可真诚实。”Steve趴回画桌上，“我可以给Coulson画个有你的脸的Winter Soldier。”  
Bucky差点就把哑铃扔下去，不过这屋子的隔音绝对不会太好，所以他正常地放下它，几步移动到Steve桌边。  
“这得是个机密，”Bucky警告，握起金属拳头威胁。“如果我的脸暴露在外面，你就死定了，我也死定了——这绝对不是开玩笑。”他的声音略微低沉，瞪着Steve时确实挺有威慑力。“所有特工的外形特征都是机密，否则我们就没法出卧底任务，明白没？”  
“收到。”Steve回答，Bucky语调里真正的严肃气氛让这状况容易了很多。“他有多喜欢这漫画？我还没碰到过Peggy和Sam以外的读者，我是说喜欢这故事的人。”  
“相信我，他迷得跟个青少年差不多。”Bucky退后了半步，郁闷地再次撇嘴。“实际上，他在电话里就问我能不能要张作者的画，他还PS了一张有这张脸的Winter Soldier。”他比划了一下自己的脸。“要多尴尬有多尴尬。”  
“但他不是你，”Steve指出事实，“只是凑巧有差不多的手臂。”  
“他可不这么觉得。”Bucky挑眉，走回去继续锻炼。“他一直觉得你可能像是那种，脑残粉？一次意外看到我这胳膊最后脑补出了Winter Soldier。”  
Steve皱脸：“我之前绝对没见过你，pal。”  
“现在我知道了。”Bucky回答。“你最好祈祷Coulson别亲自跑来，他迷你迷得要死，我绝对没有夸张。”

*

“严肃正直？”Steve问。午饭他们一起做了意大利面，倒没出什么岔子，Bucky很会利用微波炉，居然靠混合两种奶酪和辣椒酱汁做出一种Steve从没吃过但是味道棒级了的意大利面酱。“真的？杀手该是什么样？”  
Bucky评估着Steve，Steve一脸无辜，就长着张正直的脸。  
“反正Winter Soldier系列不会再往下出版了，给我点补充资料。”Steve一边嚼一边说。“我对特工的所有概念都来自电影，警察和退伍兵。”  
“你画的那家伙，”Bucky指了一下墙上的画。“没有记忆，没有过去，这是个他在任务间隙找回过去的故事，对不对？”  
“你确实看了。”Steve确认。  
Bucky在桌子下面踢了他一脚，Steve伸手揉揉小腿。  
“要听专业意见就闭嘴。”  
“暴力解决不了问题。”Steve瞪他，“你简直就像个恶霸。”  
“只针对你。”Bucky反驳。“杀手分两种，睡得着和睡不着。”  
“和《这个杀手不太冷》一样？”Steve皱眉。“你绝对是睡得着的那种。”  
“我睡得很轻，”Bucky指向自己脸上的黑眼圈。“任务中得保持警惕。”  
Steve专注起来，Bucky一脸无聊：“睡不着的那种家伙就跟电影里一样，有个什么麻烦的过去。”  
“我还没想好Winter Soldier的过去。”Steve解释。  
“这漫画能出版真是个奇迹。”Bucky感叹。然后Steve就戳走了他盘子里的肉丸作为报复。“睡不着的那些家伙还有点良知，睡得着的那些才是真正危险的混球，不然为什么警察得在第一次开枪后见心理医生？”  
“啊哈。”Steve盯着Bucky。  
“我是特工，不是杀手！”Bucky又踢了他一脚。  
Steve大笑，“没办法，你们俩现在在我脑子里是一个人——”Bucky丢下叉子就要揍他，Steve跳了起来，Bucky动作足够快，在画桌那边堵住他，这时就是Steve出手的时机了，当他格挡掉几次Bucky的攻击后，Bucky眼睛亮了：“你居然还有两手。”  
“在布鲁克林就得会点儿什么。”Steve躲过一拳。“你可没出全力。”  
“挨一下左手你就得脑震荡。”Bucky在数招后找到了破绽。“第二课，杀手打架可没那么正派。”他在挡开Steve一拳后朝对方腿间来了一脚，Steve立刻缩了起来。  
“操你。”Steve低声咒骂，捂住重要部位。  
“还以为你不说脏话。”Bucky愉快地拍拍他的肩膀，“一会儿就不疼了，我对这招有足够多的经验。”  
“至少我知道该怎么画Winter Soldier打架的分镜了。”Steve吸着气说。

*

鉴于这一招偷袭太过卑鄙，午饭后他们又来了一次。  
“你是在画杀手，不是画正义队长。”Bucky没绑头发，动作起来连头发都能让Steve分心。“我和Natasha都不会局限在那些正当攻击上，你觉得直接干掉你和踢中你的蛋蛋哪一个更好点儿？”  
“我可不想再被踢中。”Steve有点喘。“Winter Soldier有最小的目标外伤亡率，他不杀无辜之人。”  
“Coulson最爱这一点。”Bucky躲开一招，迅速降低高度把Steve绊倒了。  
Steve后背重重砸倒在地，“幸好楼下的Helena夫人白天都在外面散步。”他尽量快地爬起来。Bucky瞪着他：“你就是学不会认输，是不是？别告诉我你还能打上一整天。”  
“没错。”Steve蹭掉一点流淌下来的汗水。Bucky趁他还没站稳又出手了，这回Steve的膝弯被踢中，他的膝盖重重砸在地板上。  
“你得停几分钟，”Bucky后退半步，“如果你哮喘发作，Tasha会把我从窗户扔出去。”  
Steve确实喘得有点急。“见鬼的哮喘，就因为这个我没能入伍。”  
“至少那保住了你的小命。”Bucky倒了杯水给他。Steve就地坐下，等着自己的肺恢复。  
Bucky把头发绑起来，快速浏览了一下窗外，雨已经很小，但光线仍然不是太亮。  
Steve慢慢喝着那杯水，Bucky走到箱子那边翻了翻，抽出两瓶酒。  
“我不知道特工还酗酒。”Steve看着他那金属手熟练地起开瓶塞，“你可能得付Sam一大笔钱了。”  
“不用我付。”Bucky坏笑，倒出一些深色酒浆，屋子里开始散开一点咖啡甜味儿，接着是另一种闻起来更烈的家伙。“你能喝吗？”  
“能喝一点儿，还没机会灌醉过自己。”Steve回答。他们的对战让两人的T恤都汗湿了，地板还是有点凉，但Steve不在意。  
Bucky拿了第二个杯子走过来，把两瓶酒在Steve面前的地板上一放，Steve瞪着那伏特加标签：“现在可还没到晚上。”  
“那又怎样？”Bucky反驳，又带着冰格和一罐奶油过来坐下，以及他自己调好的那小半杯，又倒出同样分量的第二杯混合酒来。  
Steve往黑俄罗斯里加了三块冰喝了一小口，Bucky对着他皱起来的脸大笑。  
“便宜酒是挺糟的。”Steve咽下去。  
“我和Natasha在俄国呆过一阵，”Bucky也喝了一口，只加了两块冰，杯子在金属手里轻轻晃动好让冰能快点融化。“在那儿基本上就是把酒当水喝，否则就暖不起来。”  
“你的肝脏肯定为此抱怨连连。”Steve也晃着酒杯，咖啡酒把伏特加的猛烈给遮掩了一部分，颜色随着冰块融化，逐渐淡得像兑水可乐。  
“没错。”Bucky摇了摇那罐奶油，朝嘴里挤了一大坨后又喝了一口，吐出一口气。Steve看着他吞咽时喉结的上下移动。  
他们慢慢喝完这一小杯，Bucky又调了两杯出来，这次他多加了冰块，还在杯子里挤进了奶油。  
这导致了他们一直到天黑下来都在喝，每次都是一点点加很多冰。几杯下来Steve有点微醺而且还有点脸红，Bucky眼神倒还清醒，不过脸上的表情比这两天以来一贯的不高兴要放松多了。  
“俄罗斯那儿吃的不错，”他给煎牛排上倒黑胡椒粉。“现在把芹菜倒进去。”  
Steve在旁边盯着汤锅，把切好的芹菜段倒进锅里，胡萝卜早就加了，得煮上好一会儿。  
“Winter Soldier听起来也挺俄罗斯的。”Steve评价。“还挺冷战。”  
“现在的漫画剧情还没写到他被改造的那部分过去，”Bucky给牛排翻了个面，“在俄国被改造，装上那个胳膊怎么样？”  
“现在的剧情是——”Steve半靠在料理台边，脑袋在酒精作用下放松到抵在了橱柜上。“Winter Soldier发现组织一直把他当成一把武器，他有点儿记忆碎片，布鲁克林好时光之类的过去——就这么跑去俄国？”  
“反正他参加了二战，在那儿被当成俘虏搞个改造也没什么稀奇。”Bucky看看汤锅，“你干嘛非得从二战写起？”  
“我想写点儿关于，呃，”Steve额头还抵着橱柜门，“过时之人的故事，Sam有时候参加退伍军人互助会，大家多少都有点跟不上时代的感觉，特别是，”他挥挥手示意画桌那儿的电脑。“要跟上新科技。”  
“同感。”Bucky承认，忍不住也跟着把额头抵着橱柜门，这是有点傻，不过他们俩绝对都有点喝多了（只要不影响准头他想喝多少都行）“出个任务回来发现Tony兼机械天才还是个Stark又更新了系统的时候我只想用这胳膊把他给掐死。”  
“他还给你做维护来着，你可不能掐死他。”Steve盯着煮开的汤，表面翻滚着泡泡。  
Bucky关掉煎牛排的电磁炉，拿勺子舀了一点点汤尝了尝，把勺子戳到Steve脸前。Steve在橱柜门上蹭着脑门挪过来尝了一下。  
“哇哦。”他评价。  
“告诉你了。”Bucky让他关火舀两碗出来，两人挪到餐桌边吃晚饭。  
“……布鲁克林好时光。”咀嚼中Bucky歪着头想着Winter Soldier下面的剧情。“你打算给这家伙弄个前女友？”  
“前女友或者前男友都行，”Steve差不多整个人都朝Bucky那边歪过去，餐桌另一边就是地板，这个姿势绝对符合逻辑。“也许有很多很多前女友，你看上去像那种类型。”  
“要不是你画了这见鬼的漫画，我大概会在酒吧搭讪你。”Bucky算承认了，打量Steve发红的脸和身体线条，Steve这会儿有点过于放松，一脸的“我刚睡醒还有点迷糊”表情。“不过你对Tasha的试探没反应，她说你完全没看她的胸。”  
“那不礼貌。”Steve戳起盘子里最后一块牛肉。“而且我上过人体写生课，身体对我来说并不稀奇。”  
“如果给Winter Soldier设置个前男友，你会怎么画？”Bucky放下叉子，左手撑着下巴。“又高又帅？你可以把之前那个平民英雄的主角画给Winter Soldier当前男友，也许他们可以一起长大，一起上战场，一个成了战争英雄，一个被搞成了杀手。”  
Steve歪着头打量Bucky，“你翻过我的速写本了？”听上去还有点不高兴。  
Bucky的大脑卡了两秒才反应过来：“你真这么想过？”  
“想过那个超级英雄，”Steve靠得更近了，低声悄悄继续：“我原本想把Winter Soldier写成这样，但正义那一方的脚本没过。”  
“但你还是可以写，”Bucky戳了戳Steve的胸口，那T恤挺合身的，而且Steve的胸肌戳起来棒极了。“最好的兄弟，从没说出口的情感？再见面就成了敌人，好莱坞可喜欢这个了。”  
“确实可以。”Steve真的开始思考这一点。Bucky戳了他两下后就揪起了一点儿T恤布料，Steve被一点点拽了过去，他有点儿惊讶，Bucky能近距离看到他眼睛里的瞳孔扩大。  
“杀手生活守则第三条，”Bucky捏捏Steve下巴，Steve张开了嘴唇。“谁都不知道会不会活到下个礼拜，所以没人有长久关系。”  
Steve退后了一点：“这是调情？酒吧搭讪一夜情那种？”  
“你猜？”Bucky挑眉。“你以为装了这胳膊之后我还能和谁睡？这玩意儿能把Winter Soldier大部分一夜情的机会给降到最低。”他想了想，开始撇嘴。“不，我绝对不会睡Tony Stark，他跟这胳膊就能来一发，我会被晾在一边的。”  
“太可怜了。”Steve故意拍拍他的脑袋，Bucky抓住那只使坏的手。  
Steve没怎么认真地往回拉拉自己手腕，Bucky没松……于是Steve直接戳向了对方的鼻孔。  
“嗷！”Bucky抱怨。  
“不是只有你才知道怎么偷袭。”Steve笑得快从椅子上翻下去了，Bucky扑过来揍他，差点把他撞翻在地板上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. Steve这里说的《I, Robot》里面的机器人设计十分简洁易懂。另外要是真设计个义肢的话，速写本里那些资料都是必要的，肌肉和关节运作原理必须搞明白才能画得好，金属在各种光线下的效果也需要很多照片参考……认真的Steve嘿嘿嘿嘿~  
> 2\. 海豹突击队的训练……http://baike.baidu.com/subview/19964/5716970.htm 相当残酷，队长自己大概也是能搞定的，不过这是AU嘛所以……  
> 3\. 冬日战士和夏日战士这里的细节来自越战老兵反战组织：http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_1446b7c   
> 大感谢各种找资料挖细节的资料党，没她们的辛勤翻译查找拖资源撸漫画就没有现在的我和我写出来的文。  
> 4\. 不怎么清楚美国那边的漫画出版制度和每期印量，就放个度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/1474622.htm  
> 我觉得应该是独立出版公司嘛，毕竟杀手为主角的漫画应该是面对成人市场来着，比如后面提到的DC家的康斯坦丁（电视剧颇赞）（夹带私货脸）（喂）
> 
> Black Russian/黑俄罗斯：伏特加+甘露咖啡酒，2：1，冰块，白俄罗斯在此基础上加与咖啡酒差不多分量的鲜奶油
> 
> 伏特加辛辣，一般都有40度，甘露咖啡酒也有20度，强烈建议加冰or加水，但是入口确实容易，只是一小口就足以从喉咙辣到胃……  
> 加冰大概在2到3块左右，或者单独加水也OK，水和酒1：1比较合适，咖啡酒甜而醇，缓解了好多伏特加那种辣感。加水加冰后喝起来像饮料XD但底下那股酒精的存在感可从不会消失……不愧是战斗种族的酒……  
> 白俄罗斯的口味估计要更咖啡奶油一点，但是什么都掩盖不了伏特加那个存在感……


	3. Margarita

这可不太好，说真的，这有点超出通常的界限。  
首先他们从“屁股还在椅子上但是在互殴”发展到了“椅子翻倒接着在地板上互殴”，然后Bucky又使坏（他就是懒得花时间好好来几下正当攻击宁愿用点小手段快速解决战斗）把金属手伸进了Steve的T恤里，Steve被凉得大大吸一口气试图摆脱那可恶的手指，Bucky意外按到了之前的淤青上，Steve反击动作大了点，差点让Bucky在椅子边缘撞破头。  
Steve挣扎着爬起来检查Bucky的脑袋，Bucky表情都有点扭曲，手忙脚乱地拉高Steve的T恤。  
“有多少？”Bucky在Steve小腹两侧都发现了瘀伤，锁骨边也有，淤青都有点褪去青紫开始发黄。  
“没弄破。”Steve确认Bucky没被刚才那一下撞出脑震荡。“我没事。”  
“在巷子里那一下可不是没事。”Bucky说，Steve两只手都捧着他的脑袋仔细检查还是挺好玩儿的，腹肌又漂亮。Bucky在淤青周围按了按，Steve小心地吸气。“Pal，你可什么都没说。”  
“我知道你有所保留，”Steve承认，“但我可不是玻璃做的。”  
“特工打架其实和刚才没什么差别，”Bucky和Steve都扭着胳膊和腿半躺在地面上，现在Steve整个人都放松下来，径直倒了回去，他朝着Bucky的方向侧躺，脑袋搁在硬木地板上，两手还包裹住了Bucky的部分脸颊和耳朵。“亡命徒可没电影那么多，没人想在制服对方后还得处理尸体。”Bucky的右手手指沿着腹肌中线向上移动，在Steve两块胸肌间停下了。  
“你在摸我。”Steve肯定有点喝多了，因为从他们停止互殴后Bucky的右手就没停过，而且他自己还抓着对方的脑袋。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Bucky发出个鼻音，一点点地，慢慢挪到Steve身体上面，左手撑在地板上。“你也在摸我的脸，你喝醉了？”  
“没觉得。”Steve坦白，Bucky的头发梢扫到了他脸上，只要他想，就能再给对方一下把战局扭转过来。Bucky的睫毛垂下了一点儿又抬起，那双眼睛看着Steve的脸，从眼睛到嘴唇再到眼睛，直到他们的鼻尖距离近到足以相触。Steve现在摊在了地板上，他们的脸近得磨蹭着鼻子，呼吸吐在对方嘴唇上。  
Steve没动，Bucky几乎全靠左臂撑着体重，而Steve的双手还老老实实呆在对方脸上，Bucky的颧骨在他拇指指腹的小小磨蹭下甚至还有点发红，那肯定不是酒精的错。  
严格地说，他们的脸近得可以算得上在接吻，嘴唇几近互相触碰。Bucky的眨眼越来越慢，Steve的胸膛在他右手之下又长又缓地起伏，蓝眼睛望着他的方式坦然而直接。  
Steve的眼睛里没有防备，所有因为被迫困在屋子里还有作品没能成功的影响都早早被酒精消磨完毕。他在发烧那会儿就没能聚集起任何一个成年人都有的那层“社交”外壳，躺在枕头堆里，头发乱糟糟又被出汗弄得潮湿，视线跟着Bucky把灯光扭到别的方向，因为刚醒而缓慢眨动。那让Natasha都有点心软，不过把刀架在她脖子上都不会让她承认这一点。  
Steve握着Bucky侧脸的双手并没有用力，直到嘴唇间几乎不存在的碰擦终于变成一个吻。Bucky吻起来软软的，还有一点点晚餐的牛肉和汤的混合香料味。Bucky慢慢把T恤往上推，直到Steve的胸膛露出来，他可以用右手好好探索。Steve的手指开始插进他耳边的长发里，最终在Bucky脑后交汇。  
Bucky享受了一会儿Steve同样软的嘴唇，还有那能让Clint嫉妒到死的胸肌。Steve的手指按摩着他的头皮，一只手下滑移到他颈后——后颈总是太过危险的弱点，Bucky条件反射地紧绷，Steve那只手开始揉捏他后颈和肩膀的肌肉，直到Bucky再次沉浸在这个吻里。  
Bucky动了动左臂好让他们的胸膛到大腿能贴在一起，他们的下半身都诚实地半硬着。Steve另一只手也从他脑后滑下去，停在他左肩金属和肌肉嵌在一起的疤痕组织上，Bucky的肩膀跟着放松了——  
桌上响起了低低的一声哔，Bucky皱眉，Steve蠕动着试着分开他们的嘴，Bucky咬了一下他的下唇，让Steve冒出了个意外的声音，继续了下去。  
“见鬼。”第二声哔很快响了起来，这回他们不得不分开了，Bucky的金属手肘在地板上撞出一声磕响。“Tasha的安全消息，我得确认一下。”  
Steve仍然摊在地板上，因为刚才的亲吻晕乎乎的，看着Bucky爬起来从餐桌上抓下他正在闪着信息提示音的手机，倒回了Steve旁边，Steve扭过脑袋看向他。  
Bucky解锁手机，对着消息皱眉。  
“Coulson十分钟内到。”他看向Steve，Steve刚刚还放松的表情迅速警惕起来。  
“为什么？”他跟着Bucky一起皱眉。  
“不知道。”Bucky这回真得把自己撑起来了，Steve也爬了起来，接着刚刚所有的……调情氛围差不多都消失了。  
“……我绝对喝多了。”Steve揉了揉脸。  
“别在意。”Bucky拍拍他的脑袋，把那头金发揉了一回。Steve瞪他，拍掉他的捣乱：“伙计，我通常不——”  
“通常不和人乱搞？没问题，”Bucky坏笑，对Steve摊开双手，“别人和朋友亲近，我总是和敌人更亲近。”  
“我的荣幸。”Steve反讽。  
“这工作随时能干掉你，”Bucky开始收拾桌上的盘子，“我可不会错过任何找乐子的机会。”  
Steve没再说话，和他一起收拾好餐桌后去浴室把头发梳了梳。Bucky再次检查了一下窗外情况，还用单筒红外线夜视镜观察了一圈周边建筑。

*

Coulson准确地在十分钟后敲了门，一下，三下，两下。Bucky拆下了绊索，先看了猫眼，再把门开了一条缝。  
Steve全程都在窗户和门的死角里待着，Bucky的金属臂是开门时最初的阻碍，枪握在右手作为补充武器。  
不过Coulson看起来就像个平和的上班族，除了他进门先迅速环视一圈屋内状况的这个小习惯以外没有任何细节上的不同。  
“我非常喜欢你的《Winter Soldier》漫画。”Coulson和Steve握手，他提着一只大号文件箱，Bucky全程守在门口负责做后援。Steve把注意力集中在Coulson身上，向他道谢。Coulson爱死了墙上的Winter Soldier彩图，  
“神盾局已经买下了这家出版公司。”Coulson向Steve解释，“Sharon Carter会和你重新签订合约，我今晚前来是想请你帮一个忙。”他示意在门边警戒的Bucky。“我相信你们两个已经互相认识了对方，鉴于漫画上的巧合——神盾局的敌人之一已经盯上了Barnes。”  
“我很抱歉。”Steve说。  
Bucky在门边冲Steve做了个大鬼脸，Steve在桌子下面比回中指。  
“不不，我们知道这只是巧合。”Coulson挥着手解释，“Barnes中士已经把细节发送回来，我们确认这只是个艺术上的意外，你不用担心自己的人身安全。”  
所以Bucky白天在那儿敲笔电就是在发送Steve的整个灵感来源，Steve看向他，Bucky正用“怎样？”的表情对着他，还是一脸不高兴。  
“我从Carter小姐那儿拿到了第四期的原稿。”Coulson打开箱子，里面是Steve整齐的一摞画稿，全彩打印效果非常精细。“我希望你能帮神盾局这个忙，我们需要传递一些消息。”  
“就像二战时的密码。”Steve猜测。  
“没错。”Coulson解释，“《Winter Soldier》系列的销量没有Carter小姐告诉你的数据那么糟糕，每一期的销量都在上升，特别是在退伍兵这个读者群里反馈很好。”他还看了一眼Bucky，Bucky也冲他做鬼脸。“神盾局的算法得出它会在出版到第六期时销量上升一倍，只是现在它的销售额在危险边缘，第四期出版后你就会看到更好的结果。”  
“你们需要我做什么？”Steve问。  
Coulson拿出了一张纸，“尽管我个人很不希望故事进展被迫更改，但神盾局内部出了些问题，”纸上是一些数字和字母。“我们得到消息，一部分神盾特工正陷入麻烦，而漫画能帮助我们把消息传递过去。”  
“这是凯撒密码。”Steve看了一小会儿。“会很容易破解。”（*1）  
“简单的东西更容易被敌人忽略。”Coulson微笑，抽出第四期画稿的其中几页。“这几页上，Winter Soldier在用密码和线人联系，你画上了摩斯电码。”  
“你想让我把这些密码画进去。”Steve确认，Coulson点点头。“第四期会准时发行，也就是——”他看了一眼手表。  
“明天下午会在网上发行，推送到IPAD和大屏阅读器上。”Steve说，“现在的纸质书销量太低了，但还是有一部分纸质版会被印出来。”他低头对比了一下密码和原稿，“我能搞定。”

*

“漫画家都得这么熬夜？”Bucky看了看窗外，他坐在窗边一个死角里，手里握着枪。  
Steve在他的双屏画板上调整画稿PSD细节，“只有赶稿的时候会这样。”选取文字图层，“至少现在的电脑绘图省下很多麻烦，如果用纸笔重画这几页，至少得花两三天。”  
“你需要多久？”Bucky问。  
“大概还要一小时。”Steve看了眼时间，移动着触屏笔。“你可以先睡。”  
“然后等着对手半夜来一颗子弹？谢了。”Bucky宣布。“你干嘛选了这么个公寓？大窗户太容易被攻击了，就为了这个采光？”  
“我可没想到会被神盾特工给堵在小巷子里。”Steve一边画一边说。  
“晚上有灯光时更容易受到攻击。”Bucky还煮了咖啡，现在已经凌晨一点半，Coulson给了Steve加密邮箱就回局里去了，等画稿完成就直接发过去，准备第二天的发行。  
“下回可以试试画点儿魔幻题材，伙计。”Bucky扔给他一个全是你自找的眼神，“童话，或者现实讽刺漫画，别再碰超级英雄了，杀手也别碰。”  
“我绝对得到教训了。”Steve窃笑。  
Bucky开着灯，Steve的画桌和电脑光线最亮，开着屋子里的灯至少能让任何一个狙击手都暂时被迷惑个几分钟。外面黑得可以，雨差不多在晚饭时就停了，Bucky还打开了一条窗缝好让屋子里多点流通的空气，当然，窗帘还是得关着。  
Steve画画时相当专注，动作很快，Bucky换到第三个坐姿时他放下了触屏笔，把一边的键盘拿过来开始写邮件，接着又拿起一支铅笔开始涂写刚才那张密码纸。  
电脑上传出一声邮件提醒，Steve看了一眼屏幕：“搞定。”他存了档，关电脑，继续在那张纸上写。Bucky检查了一圈没发现问题，把枪插到裤腰后面走过来。Steve已经解得差不多了。  
“我总会带上我的伞。”他盯着密码明文。“就这样？”（*2）  
Bucky倒挺乐：“如果不是哮喘，你可能真会成为一个特工，伙计。”  
“反正这是你们的交接暗号。”Steve耸肩，伸展了一下肩膀和手臂，打了一个大呵欠。  
“现在是三点，”Bucky看看钟，踢他的椅子。“去洗澡然后睡觉。”  
“好的，老妈。”Steve确实困得不行，把自己拖进了浴室。这两天他们连洗澡都必须开着门，浴室窗还得关着，拉上百叶窗。Bucky还不得不像个普通保镖那样在浴室外边等着。  
之后Bucky推着只穿T恤短裤的Steve爬上床，Steve栽倒在枕头上就几乎睡着了，头发还湿着，鉴于头一天Steve就发烧烧了大半天，Bucky拽了条毛巾胡乱擦了一下他的头发（如果Steve留着Bucky或者Winter Soldier这个风格的长发就麻烦得多）还得坐在床边等天再亮点儿才能放松警惕。  
Natasha的平安消息是四点半发过来的：监视很无聊，艺术家怎么样  
Bucky：睡死了，Coulson改了暗号  
Natasha：收到，内鬼还没线索  
Bucky：谁有可能？  
Natasha：Sitwell有问题，但他没吐出幕后老板  
Bucky：他就是个小钉子  
Natasha：你们睡了没有  
Bucky：别转移话题  
Natasha：我就知道你想睡他  
Bucky：我要让Coulson派傻鸟出国外任务  
Natasha：Coulson更听我的  
Bucky：Rogers脑子不错  
Natasha：胸肌和屁股也不错  
Bucky：傻鸟下个月都别想看到你了  
Natasha：艺术家看你的眼神可比看我好多了  
Bucky：我知道  
Natasha：他是Stark那种机械迷吗  
Bucky：不是  
Natasha：预计四天内回来  
Bucky：带点水果  
Natasha：到时候你们最好穿着衣服  
Bucky：我没那么饥渴  
Natasha：别以为我不知道装了胳膊后你就假装每周睡两个还玩一次3P其实你根本没再和人睡过  
Bucky：在那之前我也很少睡别人而且我上次玩3P时还是伪装任务里被拉进去的，烂透了啊那过程  
Natasha：正好趁这两周享受一下好点的3P，你，Rogers，还有你的苏维埃风格胳膊  
Bucky：下回国外任务我要把你扔回西伯利亚去

*

Steve一睡就睡到了十一点，Bucky躺在旁边也睡死了，头发半湿着在枕头上摊开。装上消音器的手枪就在枕头下面，枕头上还有张纸条——别开窗帘，任何人来都别开门。  
浴室门也大开着，百叶窗仍然拉得格外严实，所有防护将整个公寓围得像个临时战壕。  
熬夜总能让任何人都更疲倦，Steve多躺了好一会儿才爬起来，Bucky在旁边一动没动，在床垫里睡得死沉。  
他爬起来准备早午餐，宿醉大概在熬夜的整个过程中都给消磨光了，除了感觉比平时更累点儿外没别的影响。Bucky宣布了三条守则——远离门窗，尽量别戴耳机以免错过微小讯息（导致这公寓安静得像个鬼屋），注意别让光线把自己影子投射到窗户上（暴露位置），Steve照做，没有意见。  
Steve用牛奶泡了燕麦片。冰箱里被塞满了水果蔬菜，能撑久点儿的都塞在里面，外侧都是些几天内不吃完就会坏掉的品种，冰格那儿还有盒算得上新鲜的蓝莓，只剩了一半，大概是Bucky半夜乱晃时随手摸出两颗吃掉的结果。  
他也摸了几颗丢进燕麦片碗里，切了个橙子，读平板上的新闻，回了Sam和Peggy的短消息。Sam不怀好意地问起他这两天睡得怎么样要不要延长点私人时间。Peggy和之前一样问他画到哪儿了，聊起她和男朋友最近的情况，试着给Steve介绍女朋友或者男朋友——自从他们分手后Peggy就一直在这么干，如果Sharon不是Steve的编辑可能也会发展点儿关系……但工作和私人生活混在一起总不是好事（更别提Sharon还是Peggy的妹妹，这更糟）  
Sharon发邮件告诉他修改后的漫画会准时发行，到时候也会推送到他的平板电脑上，也意味着神盾局的密码会同步发行直到特工们接收到。  
Bucky半点鼾声没出地睡到了下午两点多，那时Steve已经做完了他的日常锻炼，前两天被突然出现的两位特工和发烧给打乱了生活节奏，但没必要第三天也跟着被打乱。  
所以在Steve完成他的俯卧撑练习后爬起来拉伸肩膀，就看到Bucky迷迷糊糊地在枕头上盯着他，眼睛还没完全睁开呢。  
“你的黑眼圈可好多了。”Steve评价。  
“我又不是机器人，”Bucky在床垫里半翻了个身，左肩的金属与红星颜色清晰锐利。刚睡醒这会儿让他的说话声调都没平时高，在毯子下面窝成一大团。“干这行能让你老上十岁。”  
“看得出来。”Steve拉伸完，用一条毛巾擦汗，走到厨房区域。“要橙汁吗？”  
“要。”Bucky仰躺回去看了一会儿天花板，等Steve把瓶装橙汁和新切的橙子挤出汁混在一起的时候他已经彻底醒了，慢腾腾地把自己从床垫里撑起来。“我宁愿在超市干最低工资的理货员也不要再晨昏颠倒了。”  
Steve把杯子递给他，“至少特工看起来收入比较高，超市理货员挺枯燥的。”  
“如果不怎么花钱，三十岁就能退休了。不过这胳膊就得做Stark的小白鼠，至少到四十五，”Bucky接过杯子。“热爱这行的大概会干到五十岁，但没人热爱这行，除了Fury。”  
“神盾局头头？”Steve在电视上看过他。  
“他热爱机密。”Bucky喝掉了大半杯，精神也好了一点儿，扫视了一圈屋子，Steve没开那本来就有点透的窗帘，光线还算不错。“出太阳了？”  
“阴天。”Steve回答。Bucky挠着头发，喝掉剩下的橙汁。Steve观察他的表情：“我能画你吗？不会用在漫画里。”  
“幸好Coulson没要求你画个长着我的脸的Winter Soldier。”Bucky坐在床垫边，两只脚踩在地板上，手肘撑在大腿上，懒散得要命。“别画皮革，我又不是SM爱好者。”  
“没问题。”Steve好笑地同意了，拿着一块小画板和纸张，坐在餐桌边开始打草稿。“你用不着摆姿势，我想画速写，3个小时不动来画一张素描也太残酷了。”  
“那可真救了我。”Bucky翻眼睛，去浴室洗脸刷牙绑头发，倒了第二杯橙汁（瓶装的），给自己炒鸡蛋当午餐。  
Steve很快画出Bucky对着煎锅的后背，还有那条金属胳膊。等Bucky端着炒蛋又加上从冰箱里翻出来的番茄芹菜火腿切了一盘子坐在桌前开始吃的时候，Steve已经开始打第二张的草稿了。  
“你吃的比大多数人都健康，伙计。”Steve在Bucky一边咀嚼一边和自己之前一样开始读笔电消息时忍着笑。“这让我想起了大多数想要减肥的女孩儿。”  
“没任务时我也会大吃垃圾食品。”Bucky回答，看着神盾内部网页更新的消息。“通常任务过程都得倒时差和熬夜，高度消耗体力，必须得吃健康点，否则每个人都会跟囚犯一样难看。”  
Steve勾勒出Bucky的半侧面线条，他的眉毛和明显的眼皮褶皱，嘴唇的弧线，下巴上的小凹线，当然还有扎了小辫子的长头发，没全被弄到耳朵后面的结果就是让下颚形状不那么清晰，但Steve能画出那些细节。  
等Bucky看完神盾局给出的资料和新消息后Steve已经画得差不多了，正在给头发上色，摩开一些炭笔颗粒，增加点儿皮肤质感。Bucky看向他，把最后一叉炒蛋送进嘴里，凑过来看Steve画得怎样。  
Steve翻转画板给他看，Bucky皱着眉嚼了嚼，抬起视线看向Steve（脑门上还挤出了皱纹）：“我的脸没那么温和。”  
“你有。”Steve挑眉。“起码吃东西时有。”  
“这可不赖。”Bucky不情愿地承认他画的不错，Steve把画板翻回去继续补充细节。“有别的吗？”  
他给Bucky指了个方向，成堆的速写练习册像废旧报纸一样堆在画桌区域那边的一角地面上。Bucky洗了餐具，去翻那一摞练习册——大部分是一两年前的了，技巧没有最近的作品娴熟，很多张都在描绘一个年轻女人，卷发和聪慧的双眼，一点点彩铅点亮红唇和她眼里的坚定。  
“她是Peggy Carter。”Bucky翻给Steve看，Steve点点头。“前女友？她出现的频率有点高。”  
“神盾到底知道我多少讯息？”Steve画完这张就停下了，Bucky拿了几本画册回到餐桌前坐下，这几本都是些小漫画，一个顶着个大脑袋的年轻人和一群块头更大的家伙打架，做饭烧糊的手忙脚乱，在一堆纸张里睡着的头发乱翘的脑袋。  
“社保号码，医疗保险，手机联络人。”Bucky点数。“你没有社交网络帐号这一点让Natasha相当挫败，她很擅长黑客任务。”  
“我试过，但那没什么意思。”Steve说。  
“酷到没朋友？”Bucky从画纸上抬起视线看他。  
Steve耸肩，有点儿过于安静地盯着画纸：“我以前是个小个子，哮喘又很严重，没人想和我说话。”  
“然后你就长成了个高中明星？太多人开始粘着你？”Bucky打量他的身体，现在的Steve只要走上街，绝对人人都会多看他两眼。  
“我不知道。”Steve承认，“就只是——太多了，突然每个人都想和你说话，那感觉不对。”  
“敏感的艺术家的内心。”Bucky嘲笑，Steve给了他一个“你这混蛋”的眼神，那让Bucky更乐了，他啪地一下合上画册。“等这活儿结束，你完全可以到酒吧里晃晃，肯定有不少家伙愿意整晚贴在你身上。”  
“酒吧里的大多数人只想要一夜情。”Steve指出。  
“别告诉我你不搞这个。”Bucky眯着眼睛瞧他。  
Steve没反驳，但脸上写满了“这绝对不是我的风格”，双手抱在胸前，Bucky还得小心点儿别老盯着他的胸肌看，那也太明显了。  
“所以你的空窗期是因为没找到真爱？”Bucky刷新了一下神盾局内部网页，挪了挪椅子，把两只脚架在了餐桌上。“99%的人一辈子也找不到真爱，你不去试试错误选项，怎么能找到正确的那个？至少能让你找到接近正确的那个人。”  
“老天，”Steve捂脸，“你和Peggy的口吻一模一样。”  
Bucky挑眉，“所以她是那个正确的——”他在Steve的瞪视下改口。“接近正确的人选？”  
“她很好，但……不是。”Steve摇头，“她真的很好，但有些别的原因。”  
“你更喜欢阴茎？”Bucky恶意地戳敏感话题。  
“不是，”Steve要把他的两只脚拍下去，Bucky灵活地抬起脚踝躲开那只手，又把脚放回原位。“Peggy说……”他回想着他们分手时的长谈。“我们在一起很开心，但Peggy觉得我没……我也不知道怎么解释。”  
“试试看。”Bucky歪着脑袋，那笑可真坏透了。  
Steve从餐桌边站起来，一只手挠着头皮。“就像你说的，艺术家的敏感。”他不怎么确定地在屋子里转悠，最后走到酒箱那边随手抓了瓶酒出来。  
“再拿瓶橙酒，我们在聊你的前女友，当然得加橙酒。”Bucky一眼就看到了龙舌兰标签。  
“橙酒在下面。”Steve踢了一脚摞在底层的箱子。  
“那就切个橙子。”Bucky在餐桌边摊开双手。“她觉得你太闷？太正经？太无聊？”  
“她觉得我……”Steve烦躁地走到厨房区域抓出杯子来，倒龙舌兰，切了一个橙子，将之前剩下的柠檬挤汁进去，把两个杯子放上餐桌的力度有点大。“一直很有礼貌。”  
“是上床前都要问一句的礼貌，还是那种……？”Bucky指指Steve胸口，Steve没明白，拿着盐瓶坐下来：“什么？”  
Bucky翻眼睛：“好多婚姻幸福的伴侣也常常吵架，你是不是没和她起过争执？”  
“我们没吵过架，所有的不同意见都能协商解决。”Steve尝了尝酒，酸得有点过。“但我能感觉到那……不对劲，我们很合适，但不是那种合适。”  
Bucky拿起一瓣橙子，撒上点盐吮吸橙汁，再喝一口酒，愉快地舔舔嘴唇。  
“很简单，”他歪着脑袋看Steve，“你们在一块儿很和谐，但你们没足够的‘激情’。”他比划出引号，将两只脚放下去。Steve也一样在橙子切片上倒了点盐，喝了一口，在那味道下皱起脸。  
“可能我们不是对方的激情。”Steve承认，“没按标准配方来的味道是有点怪。”他又喝了一口龙舌兰，Bucky挪了一下椅子，伸手捏他的脸。“嘿！”Steve抗议。  
“画杀手的家伙不可能闷成你这样，Pal。”Bucky揪着Steve的下巴把他拽近。“昨天晚上你可没给我来上一拳。”  
Steve几乎立刻就闭上了眼睛，Bucky舔了一点点他嘴唇上的橙汁和盐粒——在它们被舔掉前Steve都没注意到。  
“哇喔。”Bucky在他们张开嘴唇享受这个吻的时候模糊地评价。“这是个yes，是吧？”  
“我就是有点儿惊讶。”Steve同样模模糊糊地反驳。  
“你就没长着张搞一夜情的脸，”Bucky的右手沿着Steve的下颚骨滑下去，拇指抵住了他的咽喉。“一周怎么样？”  
“被困在这儿没酒吧可泡？”Steve在中途换气时睁开眼睛，Bucky基本上整个人都连着椅子快把他挤倒了。“我可不觉得我们合适。”  
“敌人也有敌人的乐子，只要我们不干掉对方。”Bucky坏笑，咬了咬Steve的下唇。“干还是不干？”  
Steve捞起手边的酒杯一下子泼了他一脸，在Bucky震惊的下一秒将嘴唇贴上那些向下流淌的酒液。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 凯撒密码：http://baike.baidu.com/view/270827.htm  
> 有时候最简单的细节往往才是谜题关键，不一定需要特别复杂的设局，只是需要神盾特工们有足够熟悉的暗号就够了。  
> 2\. 队1里Peggy带小盾去布鲁克林古董店注射血清时的暗号对话。
> 
> Margarita/玛格丽特：40ml 龙舌兰 + 20ml 君度橙酒 + 20ml 青柠檬汁，杯沿用柠檬片沾一圈细盐
> 
> Peggy本名Margaret，正好也是萌萌的清爽的酒，严格按照配比凑在一块儿的感想就是……有点像咳嗽糖浆（扶额脸）  
> 喝起来要多加点橙酒/橙汁，柠檬汁少量，还可以加冰，但是清爽度相当好，很适合女孩儿喝。


	4. Screwdriver

“……你可真是个坏家伙。”Bucky指出真相，右手手指在Steve肩头抓紧。Steve刚朝他脸上泼了一杯酒，然后揪着他的T恤领口顺着下颚吸吮掉那些淌下来的龙舌兰，现在Bucky百分之百地，足以令人尴尬地被挑起来了，搞得跟那些受虐爱好者一模一样。  
“因为对手更糟。”Steve放任一些龙舌兰沿着他的脖子淌进T恤领子里，还有几缕头发被打湿了。“没法用正常手段对付。”他拉开点距离，眼睛里可半点没认输。  
“我能说什么？特工就是这种类型。”Bucky挑眉毛，“正常手段挑不起我们的兴趣。”  
Steve拽拽Bucky的小辫子，把发绳拽下来套在了手腕上。“别告诉我你们都得先来上杯Martini，在酒吧里调情个三十分钟，最后一边开枪打倒对手一边和美女上床。”  
“那是007，你看了多少垃圾电影？”Bucky的椅子早就挪得够近，在Steve的手指擦擦他脖子上的酒，还把手指放在嘴里吮了一下时，连Bucky都被感染得舔了舔嘴唇。  
“够多了，”Steve回答，怀疑地上下打量Bucky。“不过现实中的特工任务就得大打折扣。”  
“真抱歉伤害了你的心。”Bucky嘲讽，Steve还揪着他的T恤，脸上的表情明显是在给他一拳或者咬破他的嘴之间挣扎。  
于是Bucky干脆地下了决定，把Steve的反驳给堵在了喉咙里。Steve已经搞清楚了他的不按常理出牌，所以毫不犹豫地迎接挑战，在Bucky咬上他的下唇时张开嘴。  
Bucky挤得更近，右手握住Steve的后颈，那里的头发削得很短，但Steve因为Bucky挤到他身上——或者说试图压死他而被迫在这个吻里仰头让一切都值了。Bucky左手撑在桌子上，只要他想就能给Steve来个就地掐死。  
Steve撑住了Bucky试图一膝盖挤碎他下体的冲劲，两手卡在他腰上，以任何对人体的艺术欣赏角度来说Bucky都有个线条紧凑肌肉结实的身体，还有个同样漂亮的金属胳膊（Stark产品，当然了）。Bucky的头发扫到了他脸上，还有点儿潮湿。  
这吻在五秒钟内就从挑衅变成了享受。Bucky右腿膝盖撑在Steve两腿间，Steve的两只手从他的身侧往上，在他后背上施加压力，让Bucky更靠近一些——接吻里的表现骗不了人，做出任何亲密动作都有可能是掩饰，但Steve的抚摸里有太多好奇，还有他在Bucky嘴唇下不自觉露出喉咙的反应都和迎战完全相反。  
Bucky的好奇还有好胜心可半点不比Steve少，他尽量不把自己整个重量都压在对方身上，但Steve不耐烦地抓住了那只金属手放上自己肩膀：“你又不是只有一只手。”  
Bucky正在咬他的喉咙皮肤，“大多数人都不怎么喜欢这家伙。”他动动金属手指。  
“它就是有点儿凉，”Steve仰着头，Bucky的左手顺着他的胸肌向下抚摸，“你不喜欢它？”  
“我还是喜欢我原来的左手，”Bucky舔上Steve的颈动脉，“至少它还能和我的阴茎来一发。”  
Steve侧过脸，整个人已经红得像刚泡过热水澡，他的嘴唇碰了碰Bucky耳边的发际线和脸颊上的小胡茬。“我挺想说‘这没关系，伙计’不过那太假了。”  
“那就闭嘴。”Bucky抱怨，“不舒服了告诉我。”他开始拽Steve的T恤，直到Steve顺从地抬起胳膊让T恤滑出脑袋，Bucky用力有点大，T恤还发出了一点撕裂的声音。  
Steve试着拽掉对方的上衣，Bucky一直皱着眉，眼睛紧盯着他的反应，尽管他们的运动裤都把勃起暴露得不能更多了，但Bucky确确实实有一点……向后退缩。  
左肩被金属手臂嵌入的部分比Steve料想得更大，伤痕也更大，放射状的大面积疤痕。Bucky右膝还抵着Steve的胯间，上半身却在T恤被拽下来时开始一点点后倾。  
Steve抓着他的胯骨把他拖回来，看了看那片伤痕，Bucky警惕地瞪着他，头发被T恤领口弄得有点蓬乱。  
“周围会疼？”Steve稍微加了点力，Bucky被他拽得往下坐了点，但还没坐上他的大腿。  
“不会。”Bucky有点困惑。  
“防水？”Steve又问。  
“废话。”Bucky回答，现在开始放松了，右手重新开始爱抚Steve的肩膀到后颈。  
“很好。”Steve说，开始轻咬伤痕周围的肌肤。Bucky吸着气，Steve的双手滑过他的整个后背，穿过腋下从背后反向攀住了他的肩膀，直到Bucky最终露出了咽喉，Steve舔去锁骨附近残余的龙舌兰痕迹，用更多的肌肤上的抚摸和轻压让Bucky放松下来，重量落在Steve大腿上。  
“见鬼。”Bucky低声抱怨，两只手按着Steve的脑袋好让那些尝试和啃咬更用力点儿。那些皮肤上的微咸和龙舌兰的苦味都留在了Steve舌头上，人类的手和金属又硬又凉的手开始沿着他的后颈向下抚摸，揉捏着后背肌肉。  
现在他们的下半身挤在一起，运动裤可从来都不是个好掩饰。  
“喜欢上面还是下面？”Bucky右手揉着Steve脑袋上的头发。他们来来回回亲热了好一会儿后，Bucky把剩下的那杯酒拿过来喝了一点，喂进Steve嘴里，还有点儿沿着他的下颚流下来，Bucky把它舔干净。  
“都喜欢。”Steve悄声回答，Bucky的头发擦过脸颊时总是有点痒痒。“不过我的储备可能——噢。”Bucky正在恶意地挤他们的下半身。“——过期了。”  
“真的？”Bucky几分钟后分开他们又黏在一起的嘴唇，“我猜你可能没存套子或者润滑剂，但是过期？”  
Steve脸更红了，抓着Bucky的双手还有点紧。  
“你走运了。”Bucky从他大腿上跨下来，抓住了Steve的运动裤腰系带往床边拉，Steve的手根本就没从他身上挪开。“我总是有所准备。”

*

Steve在Bucky拿着一罐润滑剂爬上床垫时正躺在上面，两只脚搭在床边地板上，用手按着太过兴奋的阴茎让它能冷静点，接着就被Bucky把手拿开，那只凉凉的金属手就按在了他硬得都弄湿了一块裤子的顶端上。Steve在这刺激下差点蜷起来，后脑勺在床垫上磨蹭。  
“操。”他低声抱怨。  
“很快。”Bucky许诺，把Steve的运动裤和内裤一起往下拉，低头亲亲肚脐上方的腹部皮肤，Steve立刻就把一只手放在Bucky脑袋上，手指插进长发里。  
Bucky可没打算反对，把裤子扯到膝盖就开始给Steve口交。Steve声音可不小，下面也不小，Bucky左手继续把碍事的裤子往下扯，Steve的手倒没在他后脑勺上用力，但起伏剧烈的腹部可表明了Steve有多兴奋。  
他让Steve的阴茎离开自己的嘴，金属手沿着Steve的右大腿向上轻抚，那一点点凉凉的触感让皮肤上起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。Steve在那轻触下被引导着弯起右腿，见鬼的，Bucky绝对知道自己能用左手干什么。  
Bucky跪在地板上继续把Steve的阴茎吸得一塌糊涂，还用一大坨润滑剂慢慢把他打开。Steve很紧，还有点紧张，不过看着Bucky的眼神相当渴望，所以最后Bucky总算能把自己操进对方屁股的时候，Steve不得不让他慢点，否则就得射他们俩一身了。  
“我可不觉得我能慢点，”Bucky手指陷进Steve的大腿肌肉，汗水沿着下颚滴下来。“能逮住一个上床时不介意这手臂的家伙几率可不高。”  
Steve抓紧床单，在Bucky戳前列腺戳得又重又准的时候声音有点太大，分出一只手捂住嘴。Bucky当然注意到了这一点，那只金属手试着把Steve的手拿开，Steve瞪他，Bucky现在的嘴唇都是漂亮的红色，然后他坏笑起来，抓起润滑剂在Steve就要爆发的阴茎上挤了一坨。  
“#￥%^&*……”Steve瞪着Bucky用上了他的左手，那金属手指可光滑得要人命，Bucky避开了关节处可能造成的刮伤，只用上了指尖，几根稍粗的银色手指把那些滑溜溜的半凝固液体在阴茎和它周围的皮肤上涂抹开，邪恶地画着小圈圈。  
然后那手指尖就顺着阴茎底端一直向上，直到凉凉地磨蹭起那个小眼。  
Steve射得相当多，咬住了虎口才没喊得整幢楼都能听见，Bucky在那之后又折磨了好一会儿他的前列腺，还榨出了一点儿后续液体，才瘫倒在Steve身上。  
直到他们喘气不那么急促，特别是Steve呼吸稳定下来后，Bucky那个枕在Steve肚子（还有精液）的脑袋抬起来，吹了声口哨：“从这个角度看，你的胸可真不错。”  
“你这混球。”Steve抱怨。  
“小混蛋。”Bucky半跪在地板上反驳，裤子挂在大腿上，是的没错整个过程他的膝盖和大腿肌肉可受了不少罪。他摇晃着爬起来把裤子和安全套都拽掉，直接栽倒在Steve右边的床垫上，右手还不怀好意地过来摸Steve的腹肌。

*

床单在洗衣机里嗡嗡嗡，Steve在淋浴喷头下低着头让水流能好好冲他的脑袋和后颈，他的阴茎还很有精神地起来了一半。  
“你可真会给我找麻烦。”他对着自己的家伙嘀咕。  
Bucky在淋浴帘外面的水槽边刮着他的胡茬，尽管那不算明显，不过在皮肤上磨蹭一会儿可就够呛了。  
等他快速洗完自己，刚拉开浴帘Bucky就钻了进来，接着浴帘就没关上，Steve慢腾腾地用大浴巾擦干自己，看着Bucky把脑袋埋进水流下面，头发湿了后颜色更深了，水流沿着金属手臂蜿蜒向下，它的确是防水的，也非常好清洗。  
“淋浴声音会掩盖住枪声？”Steve检查大腿和身上的淤青还有指痕，Bucky身上也到处都是，还有牙印。之前Bucky每次冲澡都速度飞快，浴室门永远开着，Bucky差点就要把浴室窗户给钉死。  
“没错，消音器和玻璃破碎声。”Bucky在喷头下面回答，“你得在这儿呆到我洗完，我再也受不了每天只能洗五分钟了，刚才你还弄了我一脑袋酒。”  
“好吧。”Steve也刮了一下自己的胡茬，镜子里的Steve Rogers就是一脸刚好好干了一场的样子。“如果现在有一支暗杀小队冲进来，你得原谅我跑不快。”  
“我能用这胳膊把你扛起来，直接跑出着火的大楼。”Bucky把头发全都抹到了脑后，嘴唇和刚刮过的下巴一样微微发红。  
“我的英雄。”Steve模仿了一句漫画里被拯救的女主角台词，Bucky在水流下笑了一声，闭着眼睛让淋浴水流冲刷他的脸。那可好看得让Steve盯了他好一会儿。  
Bucky在热水下逗留了稍长点的时间，足以洗干净头发上的酒还有身上以及手上弄到的润滑剂还有其他体液。Steve放下马桶盖，裹着浴巾坐在上面一脸放松，一只胳膊还搭着旁边嗡嗡嗡的洗衣机，随着那震动微微晃着。  
“你不穿浴袍？”Bucky关水，拿浴巾擦干自己的头发和身体。“前两天烧成那个蠢样。”  
“只有一件。”Steve看了看浴室门后挂着的深蓝色浴袍。“我更想睡上一觉。”  
“来吧。”Bucky戳戳他。Steve站起来，已经困得眼睛半闭，但他拽着Bucky腰上的浴巾把他拖进了室内。  
“你说过晚上比较危险。”Steve连声音都带了睡意，“你得趁白天多睡一会儿。”  
Bucky被他拽倒在换了干净床单的床上，头发还没擦干，Steve一把抓过毛巾和Bucky的脑袋好好给他擦了一会儿，期间打了个大呵欠，传染得Bucky跟着打了呵欠。Bucky扯开他们的浴巾，用毯子把他们给裹住，等Steve一把擦头发的毛巾扔开就倒在了枕头上。  
Steve跟着倒在枕头上，洗完澡后水汽蒸发皮肤渐凉，他把毯子拽紧了点。

*

Steve醒的时候已经天黑了，公寓里很暗，反倒是薄窗帘外更远处的建筑灯光更亮一些。  
他的脸在Bucky挪动时贴到了对方胸侧，毯子轻轻搭上了他感觉有点凉的肩膀，从床垫的轻微起伏和毯子下面钻进来的一点风能判断得出Bucky刚刚回到床上。  
“没事，”Bucky低声说，“继续睡吧。”  
Steve在Bucky把他后背到肩膀的毯子掖好时伸出了手臂，Bucky还裸着，毯子下的身体温暖结实，轻轻陷进之前的位置里。Steve除了胳膊完全没动，而且胸腹和手臂残留的触感告诉他之前自己就圈着对方睡了好几小时。  
Bucky的大腿贴上Steve腹部那儿，位置正确得Steve连自己的大腿都加上了，压住Bucky的右小腿加脚踝，Bucky的身体一点反对意见都没有。直到数分钟后，Steve才意识到他的脑袋就在Bucky的右臂范围内，脸还贴在对方的右边胸肌上。  
“你可真是个好床伴。”Bucky声音更轻了，右手掖好毯子后就停在Steve的肩膀和后背上。又一次地，Steve的身体传达了之前数小时那只手也在那儿的讯息。  
Bucky另一条没被Steve压住的腿换了个姿势，弯起来踩在床垫上。一点点微光来自他手里的Kindle，还有并不明显的金属臂反光。  
Steve慢慢眨着眼睛，一场小睡后意识慢慢清醒，呼吸也很平稳。Bucky肩膀后面挤着床上的两只大枕头，形成了个格外舒服的弧度。Steve的手指在随着胳膊圈住Bucky胸腹时也自然地贴上那儿的皮肤，指节在对方每一次呼吸时跟着起伏。  
Bucky翻页的速度并不快，从Steve的角度也能看到一点儿内容，是本小说，从几个出现频率挺高的词来看，是侦探故事。  
Steve脑袋以下都被毯子舒舒服服地裹着，Bucky的右手圈着他的肩背，偶尔轻轻抚摸那儿的肌肤，像是种没说出来的安慰。  
当Bucky要翻页时，Steve开口了：“我还没看完这一页。”  
Bucky让Kindle滑下去一点，抵在毯子下他的大腿根那儿，左手戳了同样在毯子下面的Steve胳膊一下，“睡觉。”  
“现在醒了。”Steve说，在Bucky肩膀上抬起脑袋，光线暗得根本看不清对方表情。  
“你可真麻烦。”Bucky抱怨，抚摸Steve肩头肌肤的右手却截然相反地轻柔。  
“晚上得保持警惕。”Steve用他的话堵回去，Bucky在他脸颊下面的胸腔震了两秒，一个没成形的笑。  
“我只想要个床伴，伙计。”Bucky用装出来的恳求调调说。  
“抱歉，搭售的功能可不太好。”Steve回敬。“距离你上一次和人睡有多久了？”  
“够久了。”Bucky说，“这可真他妈漫长。”左手捏捏Steve毯子下的胳膊。  
“我深感同情。”Steve在毯子下面轻抚对方的腹侧肌肤，Bucky重新捡起Kindle到合适的高度继续他的阅读。  
那只手在Steve肩上留下了一点带茧的触感，他把脑袋窝回原来的位置。Bucky的呼吸缓而长，Steve的手指下能感觉到那心跳的每一次搏动。  
他没说话，Bucky也没说话，阅读还在继续，不过Bucky只是每隔一小段时间翻上一页，他总能以后再找时间看。  
Steve没再睡着，眨眼时Bucky都能感觉到睫毛轻轻地划过皮肤。Bucky最终放弃了阅读，将Kindle放在大腿根上做为微弱的光源，窗外远处仍然有些建筑亮着灯。  
“告诉我，”Bucky低声说，脸转向Steve的脑袋。“你打算让Winter Soldier怎么找回记忆？”他的呼吸大概吹动了Steve前额的头发。“你最终的定稿写了什么？”  
Steve的呼吸变深了，在Bucky肩膀上微微挪动了一下，“现在他就在任务中，调查对手的背景，我想让他找出目标，不得不干掉自己曾经最好的朋友。”他同样低声说，手在毯子下面悄悄摩挲Bucky身侧。“直到他们认出对方。”  
Bucky想了想二战时的宣传片还有那些老兵们的故事，“听起来不坏。”他的下巴有一小块皮肤抵着Steve的额头，“还有点基。”  
“40年代的男性可比现代亲密得多。”Steve反驳，在昏暗中抬起脸，“我敢打赌他们也会睡在一起，朋友和兄弟那种。”  
“至少他们会穿着裤子。”Bucky可没费心穿上什么。  
他们在昏暗中沉默了一会儿，Kindle的光很暗，手机在Bucky手边，还有枕头下的枪与小刀。  
“抽屉第二格有把格洛克。”Steve再次开口，“书架里还有一把，和你放枪的位置不一样。我猜你和Natasha已经把整个屋子搜过了。”  
这倒让人有点意外。“我们没搜屋子，而且我们有武器，”Bucky回答，“完全可以在你拿枪那几秒钟里干掉你。”  
“我倒不怀疑这一点。”Steve笑了笑，Bucky肩膀上感觉得到。  
“睡你的觉，你这泰迪熊。”Bucky说。“值夜无聊得要死。”  
Steve没回答，只是动动肩膀，没错，Bucky的手还在上面。  
“小混蛋。”Bucky抱怨。  
过了好一会儿，Steve睡得陷进床垫里，Bucky也没再阅读，留意着窗外的一切动静。

*

白天再次成为Bucky的补眠时间，Steve做了点吃的，进行日常锻炼，把烘干的床单拿出来叠好，洗掉脏衣服，打扫公寓（垃圾是Bucky处理，Steve只需要装袋）  
他尽量把动作放轻，不过Bucky补眠时睡得相当死，所以也没什么特别需要注意的地方。  
检查了平板上推送的新一期《Winter Soldier》后，Steve把画桌那儿的一堆漫画草稿整理了一遍，挑出几张分镜开始重新打稿，重写角色台词。  
数小时后Bucky睡醒了，值夜就跟倒时差一样难受。等他晃进浴室再晃出来时，Steve大概已经画了几小时，开始在绘图屏上工作了。  
“如果到明天早上还没什么人想干掉你，”Bucky打开冰箱给自己找食物，“这儿的防御就能降低一级。”  
“所以我用不着再困在战壕里了。”Steve在画Winter Soldier，还有他曾经最好的朋友，这个任务的目标。  
“我也用不着再值夜。”Bucky把橙汁瓶子拿出来，晃晃瓶底最后一点全倒进杯子里，之前他们开了四瓶不同的酒，他拎出伏特加打开瓶塞——  
“你不能现在喝。”Steve丢下笔，但Bucky已经倒了一点儿在橙汁里，Steve扑过去的时候差点被他扔出去。  
“为什么？”Bucky抱怨，伏特加洒了点儿在地板上。Steve把瓶子拿走，连同另外三瓶一起塞进了餐具橱柜里。  
“熬夜之后喝酒只会更糟，”Steve把那杯饮料倒进水池，无视Bucky的抗议。“你会头疼还有更恶心，现在坐下。”他把Bucky按进椅子里。“我不会在这十分钟里被什么人一枪爆头的。”  
Bucky是有点恶心，没睡好总是会有点恶心，但他受得了，装胳膊时Stark给他用了种试验中的血清，这血清让他除了胳膊以外其他伤疤都消失了，身体素质比以前更好，Natasha嫉妒得要死。  
“她为什么嫉妒？”Steve给他用平底锅炒了两个蛋，没用油直接弄熟了。  
“我一累就管不住嘴，”Bucky揉着太阳穴。“见鬼。”他把刚才想的都说出来了。  
“至少我们存了不只一瓶橙汁。”Steve拿出冰箱里剩下的几个橙子，全都切了，还有瓶装橙汁，还有存在冰箱里的番茄和芹菜还有胡萝卜，Bucky瞪着他，最后Steve摸出那盒蓝莓扔到餐桌上。  
“有一个任务。”在Steve切碎番茄混进炒蛋里，将芹菜和胡萝卜打成汁时，Bucky一边往嘴里丢蓝莓一边解释。“我失手了，Natasha中了一枪，再也不能穿比基尼。”  
“她穿比基尼也不好看。”Steve把蔬菜汁放在他面前，还有炒蛋以及番茄碎块。  
“你这样可泡不到姑娘。”Bucky看着他把刚才切好的橙子也端上餐桌，给他自己倒了杯瓶装橙汁。  
“哪儿不对？”Steve怀疑地看着他。“你的黑眼圈快占据半张脸了。”  
Bucky把最后一颗蓝莓塞进嘴里，没去纠正。Steve盯着他吃掉那些绝对健康的食物，还洗了盘子。  
白天简直无所事事，Bucky继续日常锻炼，刷新神盾内部消息网，打了长长一篇抱怨说这个保镖任务有多么多么无聊发给了Coulson，Coulson只回了一行要他别搞砸好好干这样的空话，然后Bucky骚扰了联络员Hill，骚扰了Stark（那个AI Jarvis倒和他网聊了一会儿）Clint昨天刚被派出去搞任务，否则他今天就会和Clint耗上了。  
Steve画画时也很专注，手机还有个定时提醒，让他每隔一段时间起来活动一下。Bucky在餐桌那儿无聊得长毛，最后拖着椅子到了Steve的电脑边看他画画。分镜草稿处理好之后画起来就很快了，底稿，描线，上色，一层层图层处理。  
“这可不是个轻松的活儿。”Bucky评价，Steve好一会儿才能画好一部分，按他的速度一天才能完成一张。  
“我喜欢这个。”Steve继续给Winter Soldier的头发上色。“用故事来做正确的事。”  
“也没错。”Bucky认同，拿起Steve画好放在一边的两三页分镜草稿，上面从角色到场景都定好了，还有台词上的涂改。  
但我认识他。Winter Soldier在洗脑椅子上说。  
草稿都看得出这个倒霉家伙有多不情愿，接着他的上级就又给他洗了脑。Bucky翻到手里的最后一页。他的对手是个势均力敌的家伙，咆哮突击队队长不知道好友还活着，他们在一个暗杀场景下碰面，对方认出了Winter Soldier。  
“他怎么才能唤醒Winter Soldier的记忆？”Bucky问。  
Steve手上没停。“这场打斗？”  
“对，”Bucky分辨出那是架二战时的飞机。“Winter Soldier要干掉盟军的新型战机，Captain得阻止他。”  
Steve停笔想了想，“在下面两页，”他把那两页从手边拿给Bucky看，指出后面一个明显切换进回忆的画框。“他们的过去。”  
“战前的一个葬礼？Captain失去了最后一个亲人。”Bucky默读着台词，两句后就低低念出来：“……伙计，我们可以像小时候那样把沙发垫放在地板上，那多好玩儿啊。”画面里梳着背头，穿着西装的Winter Soldier拍着年轻的Captain的肩膀，Captain那时还是个矮个子，穿着夹克，画框草稿里能看得出两人衣着上的差距。  
“我一个人能行。”Steve的笔尖停在绘图屏上，低声说出下面的台词。  
那时的Winter Soldier踢开脚边一块砖头，拿起了下面的门钥匙，递给矮个子的Captain。  
“别担心，pal，”Bucky低声念，“我会陪你直到最后。”  
Steve对着绘图屏上的画纸，没再继续。Bucky沉默了一会儿，金属手撑在对方一边肩膀上站起来，随随便便地在Steve颈侧亲了一下。  
“晚上我想试试芝士焗鸡肉。”他说，放回草稿分镜，拖着椅子回到厨房区域，拉开冰箱门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screwdriver/螺丝起子：别称是渐入佳境XD也是酒吧里最容易灌醉妹子的酒啦，伏特加2盎司+大量冰块+大量橙汁，可根据口味调节分量
> 
> 亲自调了喝一杯之后我给你们的忠告就是——千万别在酒吧点（失身酒名副其实）我按着配比来的成品都喝不出多少酒味，只在回味时有酒的感觉，然后我不信邪地又加了一倍分量伏特加进去……仍然几乎喝不出来，40度伏特加你们懂的，一整杯就能让绝大多数人微醺了，俺娘好奇也来喝了一口，她也喝不出玄机来……  
> 没橙汁就用了果粒橙，感觉就是在单独喝果粒橙呢……这真是可怕的酒（捂脸）


	5. Tequila Sunrise

“真的？”Bucky双手抱在胸前。“我给你做饭，打扫屋子，还得熬夜预防袭击，你的回报就是连Winter Soldier之前那个基友Captain什么样子都不肯给我看？”  
Steve捂住画稿大幅度摇头：“我可没说我不感激你的厨艺。”  
“你也没夸过。”Bucky撇嘴。  
“你就只想看这个？我想把它留到后面，按剧情顺序他得是——”Steve捂得更严实了，“第六期才正式出场，之前这个正义角色都戴着面具。”  
“我就看到了个星条旗紧身衣，还有葬礼上的矮个子，你根本连他脸的草稿都没打。”Bucky抱怨。“你认真的？”  
“他的基友——见鬼的我还以为特工不知道那些网络用语，Winter Soldier的前好友兼兄弟之前可没那么……”Steve找了个词，“英雄。”  
“我懂，我懂，英雄又不是生下来就开始拯救世界了。”Bucky翻眼睛，“星条旗？”  
“欧洲战场，你知道的，歌舞团表演能提升士气。”Steve飞快地把草稿夹进素描本里，塞到了画桌下面。“那时候的歌舞团资料都是星条旗图案，呃，为了让士兵更爱国。”  
“就跟神盾招募特工的说辞一样。”Bucky继续抱怨。“但说真的？紧身衣？”  
Steve脸红了，Bucky的眉毛越挑越高。  
“你知道超级英雄都得穿……”Steve解释的声音逐渐变小。  
“你肯定清楚这看起来很gay，”Bucky一脸我可懂了的表情。“全世界都会觉得我和那个超级英雄有一腿。”  
“你又不是Winter Soldier。”  
“Coulson说了这漫画会大卖，到时候我连门都没法出。”  
“你出门会露着胳膊？”  
Bucky泄气，“当然不。”他晃晃左手，“Tony打算开发个新功能，某种反射或者折射的表面涂漆什么的，能把这玩意儿外表变得和右手一样。”  
Steve放松了一点，浴室里传来滴滴滴的声音。  
“喔，烘干机。”Bucky几步冲进去把里面那坨衣服给拖了出来，在浴室门边开始分类，他自己的黑色衣服都卷了起来塞进行李包，把Steve的衣服放进衣橱里。  
Steve已经把画稿整理好了，看着Bucky动作迅速地把衣服全都收拾好：“你看起来不像……擅长整理屋子的类型。”（*1）  
“大部分特工只能自己照顾自己。”Bucky把Steve的衣橱门拍上，“你也不像那些屋子里堆满了兵人手办的漫画家。”  
“没钱买那些。”Steve承认，“也许某天会出现Winter Soldier的兵人？”  
“然后那些漫画迷就把缩小版的我放在自己家里？”Bucky耸肩。“这事已经跨过了‘烦人’到了‘影响生活’这份上了。”  
“欢迎来到明星生活。”Steve窃笑，Bucky翻了个大白眼，去看了看窗外环境。  
“看起来没问题。”他对Steve说。  
“我知道特工任务都是机密，”Steve举起双手，“不过能不能告诉我到底是谁想干掉我？”  
Bucky把薄窗帘放回原位，挠了挠头发：“反正Coulson也会让你再签一个漫画内容的保密协议。”他走过去拖了一把餐椅过来，抽出一张白纸，在上面画了个……骷髅脸章鱼。  
“看起来像星巴克没改版之前的商标。”Steve看看它，想了一会儿。“黑色和红色，对吗？”他抽出一只红色笔开始补充细节，很快那个章鱼图案就更完整。“我见过它。”  
“很多人见过它，九头蛇。”Bucky解释，“看上去只是个化工和医药研究公司，几年前被关闭了，但它的触手伸得很长。”  
“没错，我在一些运货卡车上见过这个图案。”Steve指出。  
“这个组织有点……”Bucky想着形容词，“悲观。”  
Steve抬起一边眉毛看着他。  
“它的头头是谁神盾还不知道，”Bucky解释，“据说是从二战就存在的组织——别这么看着我，你可不能把这个组织的名字用在漫画里。”Steve撇嘴，Bucky捏捏他的下巴。“但这个组织给神盾的消息是‘我们要夺取人类的自由’。”  
“听上去像那些极权组织。”  
“是有点儿，”Bucky右手撑着自己的下巴，左手捏完Steve的脸就顺着他的胸肌向下摸了一道起伏的路线，Steve没退缩，但在这触碰下稍稍有点脸红。“它告诉神盾，人类按现在的生存方式发展下去只会自我毁灭，最好的方式是建立一个新的国度，每个人都被监控，杜绝犯罪，至少这样能保证人类繁衍下去。”  
“活的1984，”Steve评价，Bucky越摸越向下，在他的腹肌上停住了，金属手指就算隔着T恤都有点凉。“他们采用了极端手段？”  
“暗杀和制造混乱，没错。”Bucky回答，Steve抓住了不老实的金属手。“我和Natasha给他们搞了不少麻烦，逐渐接近幕后头头那一个小团体……现在我们俩被盯上了，很不幸的是，你的漫画让我得暂时强制休假。”  
Steve有点愧疚，Bucky的左手手指再次回到他下巴上，捏捏那个下颚，拇指把Steve嘴角往上推推。  
“嘿，没事，”Bucky说，右手还挤在脸侧上，半张脸都挤在一起。“这可比特工任务轻松多了，至少睡得挺多。”  
“你这几天可不叫睡得多。”Steve被他的拇指向上推嘴角，终于露出个微笑。“瞧你这恐怖的黑眼圈。”  
“神盾的圣诞派对上我总是扮吸血鬼。”Bucky说，“完全用不着化妆。”  
Steve还是有点儿闷闷不乐，Bucky揉了一把他的头发。

*

芝士焗鸡肉的香味已经从烤箱中飘满了整个公寓，Steve深呼吸：“喔。”  
“在世界各地出任务的好处只有两个，”Bucky在等着平底锅里的黄油化开，“免税店，Natasha每次都会让我买一大堆东西，还有全球的食物。”  
Steve已经切好了白洋葱，正在切Bucky之前存在冰箱里的小番茄。“你吃过的最奇怪的东西是什么？”  
“那可有很长一串名单。”Bucky把一些大蒜放进锅里，用木铲拨了拨它们。“让我想想……蚱蜢，油炸的。”  
“我没法想象。”Steve把洋葱和番茄碎都拨进了锅里，在水槽里洗手和切菜板。“好吃吗？”  
“其实还不错，就像是那种很容易戳口腔的油炸的肉，”Bucky比划了一下。“它们的翅膀和头都会被掐掉，但蚱蜢腿就有点戳人。”  
Steve看看放在远离电源的四瓶酒，走向放酒的箱子们。“只有蚱蜢？”  
“有一次吃到了海豹肉。”Bucky说，给锅里加进牛绞肉，用铲子把肉馅压平。“绝对合法，那是个埋伏行动，在雪地里冻得要死，半英里外有只北极熊逮住了一只海豹，幸好我没被发现。”他磨了点黑胡椒粉上去。“在那任务完成后，我又路过那块地方，那海豹还冻着，我就割走了一块。”  
“在任务过程里找点乐子？”Steve拿来了一瓶石榴汁，从冰箱里拿出冰块和瓶装橙汁，接着从酒瓶里抽出已经喝了一部分的龙舌兰。  
“否则我们这帮人早就闷死了，用不着子弹。”Bucky给肉饼翻了个身。“如果要说最好吃的菜……每个我去过的国家都有几道。Tony特别推荐土耳其烤肉，我觉得只能算还行，西班牙的海鲜很不错，日本菜当然是生鱼片寿司，伙计。中国菜太多了没法举例，但现在美国的中餐馆都弱爆了。”他看看Steve调的酒，“多加点橙汁。”  
Steve用餐具里的一只筷子搅拌好龙舌兰和橙汁，又多补了点，最后沿着筷子倒一点石榴汁进去，放了几个冰块。石榴汁大多沉在杯底，是漂亮的红色，上半部分都是橙汁的金黄色。  
Bucky关了炉子，把肉饼盛到两个盘子里。Steve把两杯混合酒放在餐桌上，回去把烤箱里的芝士焗鸡肉端出来，土豆沙拉早就提前做好了，同样端上桌。  
“我真是棒极了。”Bucky愉快地自夸。  
Steve大笑，把他按进椅子里，还把餐巾搭在他腿上。  
Bucky看了一眼窗户，确认没问题后拿起刀叉开始挖烤盘里的鸡肉，Steve在芝士拉丝太长时用叉子切断它们，自己也挖了一块。  
Bucky吃了一口，用左手捂住心脏：“真想嫁给我自己。”  
“肯定有很多人愿意和你结婚。”Steve也吃了一口，尽量不露出“好吃极了”的表情，Bucky看他的脸一眼就懂了，对他眨眼还坏笑，Steve差点呛住。  
“和我结婚就等于一大堆保密条款，”Bucky用叉子一侧切了一小块牛肉洋葱番茄混合的煎肉饼下来，戳中它。“不能告诉我妻子或者丈夫我在干什么，我去了哪儿，为什么我得离开三到八个星期还不能告诉对方任务内容，为什么所有朋友都会被调查，唯一的好处大概就是全方位保镖监控和医疗保险。”  
“听起来不算太糟。”Steve端起杯子。  
“你认真的？”Bucky咀嚼着食物，“想象一下上级有权翻你的电话和网络记录？”  
“这可违反人权。”Steve说。  
“目前绝大多数任务的机密等级就等于这些事，还有这胳膊。”Bucky用左手拿杯子，冰块融化的水汽让他抓着杯壁还稍稍有点打滑。“简直就是罗曼蒂克毁灭者。我可不想和一个机械狂热分子结婚，不管对方是男是女都只会让我想起Stark。”  
“我深感同情。”Steve笑了，Bucky给他一个“你死定了”的眼神。  
他们吃了一会儿，随便聊点奇奇怪怪的话题。Steve看着他低头切食物时从耳边滑下来的头发，“你知道我还没写Winter Soldier在装上胳膊之前的过去，”他说，“给我点儿灵感。”  
Bucky回想了一小会儿，“能泡上绝大部分人这一点算不算？”  
“你是那种每次走进酒吧就能带一个以上的人出来的类型？”Steve皱眉。  
“我不玩儿3P，pal。”Bucky皱眉皱回去，“得看对方是不是有趣，每次能碰到合适的人？这几率很低。”  
Steve想了想，然后向下撇嘴，那可是Bucky的表情之一。“我可真荣幸。”  
“你的胸肌加了不少分。”Bucky坏笑。“还有敌人这个身份。”  
“这我可不那么荣幸。”Steve反驳。  
Bucky笑得更大，他的酒快喝完了，所以他就直接伸手从Steve杯子里倒了点。  
“你在酒吧里肯定是那种不好钓的类型。”Bucky喝了一口说。  
“我很少去酒吧。”Steve回答，“如果这是个挑战？”  
“搭讪两种性别是两种方式。”Bucky舔掉叉子上的一点儿芝士丝，Steve也在干一样的事，不过芝士黏在他嘴唇上了，Bucky用金属手指蹭掉了那一点。“让我想想……我大概会直说。”  
“直接说什么？”Steve看着他。  
“也许先编个理由，”Bucky想着，然后直直看向Steve的眼睛，表情变得真诚，“伙计，如果你帮我个忙就太好了。”他摊开手，恢复了之前的表情。“这大概会是我搭讪的第一句。”  
“布鲁克林口音？”Steve微笑。“我可能会同意，接下来你会怎么做？”  
“告诉你我和其他朋友打了个赌，”Bucky靠近Steve的方向。“如果我今晚赚不到一个吻的话我就得倒大霉。”  
“这我可不一定会同意。”Steve有点怀疑。  
“但你的脸可没说这一点机会没有。”Bucky迅速打量了一下Steve的肢体语言。“如果你很反感，第一句话我就会知道机会有多少。”  
“那么，Sherlock，”Steve坐在椅子里。“你要怎么说服我和你接吻？”  
“我会请酒保做个证明。”Bucky用更正式一点的口吻说，又流露出了一点布鲁克林口音。“说不定还会请酒保拍一张照片。”  
Steve的一边眉毛抬高了。  
“瞧瞧，你感兴趣了。”Bucky笑得更大，“接着在得到你的许可后，我会——”他动了，要过来吻Steve，Steve稍稍后退，手指按在Bucky嘴唇上。  
“不按牌理出牌？”Bucky在Steve手指下说，眼睛里的失望藏得很好。  
“喔，我可没同意这个。”Steve另一只手把Bucky不老实的金属手从小腹和裤腰边缘拉上来。“如果是第一次这就走得有点太远了。”  
“没问题。”Bucky的手指绕到Steve脑后。这回Steve让他们的嘴唇挤在了一起，Bucky舔过Steve的下唇然后咬住它，接着是用舌头感觉对方嘴里的芝士还有洋葱味儿。Steve学得很快，舌头伸进对方嘴里时Bucky哼哼的声音绝对是很爽。  
他的双手捧住Bucky的脸（Bucky小声抱怨说感觉跟个迪士尼公主一样）偶尔把滑落下来的头发拨到对方耳朵后面。金属手指的关节摩擦过Steve后脑勺短短的头发，右手在他后颈那里摩挲揉捏。Steve亲吻得更深入，身体不自觉地向Bucky那儿更倾过去，Bucky可没反对，直到Steve跨坐在他大腿上，和前一天刚好相反。  
Bucky向后仰着脑袋而Steve在他大腿上磨蹭着直到找到合适的位置，这期间他们都有点硬但又没硬到特别想来一发的地步。Steve用Bucky的方式吻咬回去，Bucky回敬，直到他们俩的嘴唇因为又舔又吸又咬而微微肿胀，红得像涂了唇彩。  
“不算坏。”Bucky评价，Steve正抵着他的额头喘气。“嘿，嘿，慢点儿呼吸。”他的左手顺着Steve后背向下抚去，Steve的呼吸略微带了点喘音，几次深呼吸后好多了。  
“这可相当影响我在约会上的分数。”Steve呼吸好点儿了之后低声说。  
“看不出来。”Bucky捏捏Steve的手臂肌肉。  
“我只能尽量让自己强壮点。”Steve承认，有点尴尬地微笑。“长跑可不太行。”  
“我可以问问Coulson，”Bucky说，“给我装胳膊用的那种血清现在更完美了，能治愈相当多的疾病。”  
“Stark？”Steve皱眉，两只手沿着Bucky的颈侧向下，捏了捏他的肩膀，Bucky发出一阵嗯嗯嗯嗯的鼻音。“Stark. 没有完美的选项，伙计。”  
“那肯定很贵。”Steve想了想，Bucky享受着他的按摩，金属左臂几乎没有声响。  
“我倒愿意为一个好点儿的全身按摩付钱。”Bucky哼哼。  
“我很贵。”Steve的屁股正被一只手和一只金属手抓住，金属拇指很不低调地卡进了他的裤腰里。“性骚扰要另外付赔偿金。”  
“我付得起。”Bucky肩膀放松。  
“不是神盾付钱？”Steve微笑。  
“整个胳膊的维修不包括物理治疗，”Bucky烦闷地说，“不然你以为我为什么每次出国外任务都得帮Natasha血拼？那是她肩膀按摩的价格。”  
“哦。”Steve脸上出现了点理解，还有点怀疑。“所以你们——”  
“我像那种会劈腿的蠢蛋吗？”Bucky一秒钟后就懂了。“Natasha和Clint，紫箭侠。”  
“哦。”Steve现在确实理解了。  
“我能靠这句出卖同事的真相打折吗？”Bucky提出交涉。

*

Bucky下巴陷在枕头里，两只胳膊塞在枕头下面，枪和小刀就在手指尖上。Steve往手里倒了点乳液，在他的后背上抹开。  
“你确定？”Bucky问。  
“不确定。”Steve承认，“我只知道点人体肌肉结构，按摩应该就是顺着肌肉纹理让它们放松点，你是只有手臂还是……？”  
“Stark用的这种金属更轻，”Bucky解释，Steve揉捏着他的肩膀肌肉。“中间一点，但再轻这玩意儿也比人体本身更重点儿。”  
Steve按着他的要求继续，Bucky解释了他加强的肩胛骨和脊柱。“和真的没两样，只是加强了——再往下一点，摸到了？”  
Bucky的脊背中间没有伤疤，Steve的手指脊柱上轻轻按压，“我没觉得有什么不同。”他跨坐在Bucky大腿上，尽量不让腿间的重量挤在对方屁股中间。“你的背很紧绷。”  
“额外重量的结果。”Bucky哼哼。“Natasha想让我和她一起做瑜伽。”  
“瑜伽很不错。”Steve赞同，试着把肌肉里的紧张揉开。“我小时候有点脊柱侧弯，瑜伽很有帮助。”  
“听起来你小时候挺惨，瑜伽拉直了脊椎？但我还是不想在把身体拧成一团的时候被Natasha嘲笑。”Bucky在枕头上扭头，这又造成了他的脊柱变化，Steve正在按揉他后腰的位置，朝前挪了一点把他的脸给拧回去。“你的家伙挺有活力。”  
“闭嘴。”Steve挪回原位，之前半硬的状态可没有帮助，特别是更多的肌肤接触，只会更加诱发……其他的事。  
“我的屁股持有不同意见。”Bucky反驳，“向下一点。”  
Bucky脸朝着床尾，这样他就能看到窗外的情景了，一切看起来都很正常，没人盯着这个小公寓。  
Steve继续手上的按摩，Bucky脑后的小辫子已经解开了，发尾被拨到颈侧，偶尔因为舒服发出点小声音。手掌和手指下的肌肤温暖柔软，肌肉线条紧实漂亮，身体乳液被抹开后有股不知道是什么植物的混合香味。Steve放缓了速度，也放缓自己的呼吸，Bucky的呼吸也在后背的摩挲按揉下渐渐变缓。  
“也许再过几年，”Steve低声说，“我会找到那个合适的人。”  
Bucky盯着窗户，“然后给那个人做按摩？”他的下巴还垫在枕头和武器上。  
“我们可以互相做。”Steve回答，双手沿着脊柱向上推去，直到能握住Bucky的肩头，肉体和金属的，再回到肩胛骨上。  
Bucky慢慢地拉长呼吸。“猜猜特工这行最麻烦的是什么？”  
“各种职业伤？”Steve问，Bucky扭头枕在枕头上，Steve这回没把那个脑袋拧回去。  
“条件反射。”Bucky回答，“你和人接触的所有时间都在肉搏或者互相打子弹，和上级只有握手，和同事只有格斗训练，你觉得这会造成什么结果？”  
Steve在感觉到Bucky的后背彻底放松下来后就停下了揉捏肌肉，但他没收回手，自由地在那光裸的上半身上来回抚摸。“你的身体会本能地认为所有肢体接触都会带来伤害。”  
“心理学学得不错。”Bucky笑了，Steve能看到他的嘴角。晚餐后收拾餐具还有洗澡后他们就上了床，灯光调暗，但仍能看见对方的表情。“所以每个人都有个床伴，临时的也行，我们在活着的时候享受每一秒。”  
Steve的手停住了，“可怜的家伙。”他调侃，Bucky从枕头下抽出两只手，做了个无能为力的摊手动作。  
“老实说，这就是比警察那行还要严重点儿的中年危机。”Bucky承认，“用在Winter Soldier身上应该不错。”  
“我也觉得不错，”Steve前倾，把下巴挤在Bucky下巴和肩膀之间，Bucky因为肩胛骨整个儿贴上Steve的胸肌而悄悄吸气。“想知道Winter Soldier之前的那个朋友的故事？”  
“你不让我看那家伙什么样子，总可以告诉我点内部剧本消息。”Bucky仍然趴着，Steve慢慢把自己的重量都放下来，双手回到Bucky的肩膀，再下滑到身侧。Bucky挪挪屁股，Steve还硬着，他自己也硬着，现在来一发也没问题，但Steve只是舒舒服服地压在他背后，双手温柔地爱抚他的身体，连脸都有一半压在他脸上。  
“你很重。”他在他们两个都享受了这一刻静默后抱怨。  
然后Steve就滑到了一侧，占据了Bucky的一小半枕头，仍然有一只手在他背后摩挲。  
“他们应该是最好的朋友，”Steve看着他，“Captain是那个小时候被欺负的家伙，Soldier保护他，或者反过来。”  
“通常这种故事后面都有个反转。”Bucky没动，“长大后那个被欺负的变成了保护者。”  
“不赖。”Steve微笑，“我就是这么想的。Captain会是那个坚持要找回Soldier记忆的人。”  
“就算Winter Soldier可能永远都想不起来？”  
Steve在枕头上点头，蹭乱了一点点头发。  
“听起来更Gay了，”Bucky说，“说不定他们得为个什么任务打得死去活来，在Captain快死的时候Winter Soldier想起来了一点儿，把濒死的对方给救出来。”  
“那得在故事的最后才能爆发。”Steve说，手指悄悄滑到Bucky腋下，Bucky缩了一点点，Steve开始挠他。Bucky一个侧翻试图躲开，但Steve在床上相当灵活。很快Bucky也找到Steve的痒痒点，他们互挠得床板嘎吱作响。  
“等等，等等，”Steve大笑着阻止Bucky凉凉的金属手伸进他裤子里。“这是个便宜床架，下面还有你的装备。”  
“那是个防爆箱。”Bucky反驳，就在这半秒钟的停顿里Steve已经找到了机会翻到Bucky上面，跨坐在他髋骨上。  
“我可不介意这个姿势。”Bucky的头发在床垫上散开，枕头已经在干架中飞到了地板上，枪和刀还留在皱巴巴的床单中间。  
Steve往下压了压，让那个小帐篷卡在他屁股中间。“我也不介意，但是不。”  
“不？”Bucky抓住Steve大腿又往下压了压，Steve的呼吸变深了。“屁股疼？”  
“不是，”Steve再次前倾，让自己的前额能抵在Bucky额头上。“我想留到明天早上。”  
“等待的结果更好？”Bucky从他大腿向上摸，拉拽着T恤，让Steve能把上衣脱了扔在地板上。  
“不是，”Steve的头发在一秒钟的T恤领口蹂躏后更乱了，他再次贴近Bucky。“我想让你睡觉。”  
“单纯睡觉的睡觉？”Bucky有点惊讶。“确认今晚安全后就能降低警戒。”  
“你得睡觉。”Steve坚持。  
“我没问题。”  
“Bucky.”  
“我没问题。”Bucky重复，两只手抓住Steve的脸。“我绝对没问题。”  
“你可以教我。”Steve固执地说，“我得了解Winter Soldier的监视风格，这其中不包括你过度失眠打偏子弹。”  
“我绝对不会打偏子弹。”  
“你会的。”Steve的鼻尖出了点汗，又近又暗得看不清表情。“熬夜会让任何人的反应速度下降。”  
Bucky盯着他一会儿，Steve完全没打算让步。  
“我可以10点睡，4点起。”Bucky妥协了，“调整睡眠时间不会影响我的效率。”  
“5点。”  
“4点半。”Bucky说，“赌十块？”  
“赌了。”Steve同意，接着把嘴唇压在Bucky嘴上，张开嘴舔吮他的下唇，整个上半身都尽可能地贴在他身体上。现在他们都光着上半身，肌肤最大程度的接触感觉棒极了，Steve的吻热情得让Bucky冒出了呻吟，两只手沿着他的身体向下直到伸进运动裤里。  
“想把我累倒你得努力点。”Bucky在Steve抓住他的家伙开始撸动时喘气，Steve正在吻咬他的脖颈。  
“你可没你说得那么能坚持。”Steve反驳，Bucky用金属手敲了他一下，结果Steve留下了一个更明显的吻痕。  
手活儿也就是各种频率和轻重的摩擦，Bucky尽可能地坚持了更久，特别在他捣乱把Steve的裤子也扒下来后就容易多了。Steve和他的右手手指握在一起，还大胆地把那只金属手指拉在了手指们的外围，金属指尖偶尔碰到发烫的阴茎皮肤时让他们两个都有点颤抖。  
之后他们躺了几分钟，Bucky撑起上半身告诉Steve盯住窗户——公寓和浴室的窗户，狙击手在深夜大多数会用红外线夜视镜，如果对方特别厉害就会用热敏源侦查，冲着屋子里人体温度的物体开枪。  
“窗边我装了干扰装置，Stark的小玩意儿，会破坏人体热源成像。”Bucky解释，“另一个要注意的就是声音，任何人靠近门窗都会发出声音，Natasha和我也不例外。”  
他把枪递到Steve手里，Steve利落地检查子弹然后上膛，尽管他们两个全裸着跪坐在床垫上，他还是冲着窗户做出了一个标准持枪姿势。  
“你确实练过。”Bucky点头，“刀是最后一步。”他给Steve看那把小刀，并不大，手掌就能握住。“近身搏斗是子弹用完之后的最后一步，如果你得用上刀，那你肯定得进医院。”  
“所以要把一切控制在枪上？”Steve问，拨回安全栓。  
“没错。”Bucky把床头柜上的消音器拿过来。“你得适应重量。”  
Steve给枪口装上消音器，重新举了一下枪，Bucky微调了他的肩膀。“OK. 特工Rogers，你的第一次任务现在开始。”他冲Steve敬了个礼。  
“收到，特工Barnes。”Steve回敬的动作也挺标准。他把枪放在床头柜上，刀塞在另一个枕头下面，设定了手机定时（4点半会亮起屏幕）。  
Bucky爬到床边伸手把地板上那只枕头捡了回来，他的联络手机和电脑和Kindle在按摩前就放在了另一边床头柜上。Steve看着他直接抱着枕头栽倒在了左侧床垫里。  
“如果你在这段时间死了，那可不是我的错。”Bucky把枕头挤出合适的形状。  
“当然了。”Steve回答，试着在不下床的情况下尽量把床单拽整齐，接着摊开薄毯子盖住Bucky。Bucky把Kindle扔到了他膝盖上，Steve靠坐在床头，看着Bucky把自己舒舒服服地裹好了，长长地深呼吸。  
“可怜的Bucky。”Steve拍拍他的脑袋。  
“闭嘴，我要在你被狙击手打死前享受我人生中最后几小时的睡眠。”Bucky拍开他的手，毯子的另一半裹住了Steve。

*

Bucky入睡还是挺快的，大概不到……二十分钟就陷入睡眠。Steve开着Kindle但没看，只把它当成一个小光源。  
他保持着没去碰Bucky，之前Bucky快睡着时Steve拨开一撂滑下来的长发，Bucky就立刻睁开眼睛，清醒得像之前任何一个白天。Steve没再碰他，Bucky睡着时也很警醒，就算隔着毯子Steve也感觉得到。  
夜晚仍然安静，Steve靠坐在床垫上，背后的枕头下面藏着刀，手边的床头柜上有枪，门窗做好了防护，而且Bucky的呼吸轻不可闻。Steve慢慢在脑子里构思Winter Soldier后面的剧情，这让时间不那么漫长。  
等到凌晨四点半手机亮起，Steve还算清醒，但也困得难以睁眼，这时整个公寓都已经被清晨的微光占满。Bucky在旁边呼吸均匀，整个晚上只翻了一次身，Steve差点就给他拉好滑下去的毯子了，但最终没去动它。  
他多坚持了十分钟，4点40，然后低声说：“Bucky.”  
Bucky没动，眼皮下面的眼珠也没动。  
“Bucky.”Steve提高了声音，“Bucky！”他这回戳了他一下。  
Bucky猛地蹦了起来，动作迅速得Steve都没看清，那只金属手做出防御的架势，他深呼吸一口气，然后搞清楚了状况：“操！”  
“你看起来睡得不错。”Steve观察他的脸，黑眼圈好点儿了。  
“见鬼。”Bucky低声诅咒，“吓了我一跳。”  
“我以为特工不会被吓到。”Steve看着他栽回床垫上，揉揉眼睛让自己清醒点。  
“我睡着了。”Bucky抱怨，“我从来没在非安全区睡着过。”  
“别高估人体极限。”Steve拍拍他，开始往毯子下滑去。“特工Rogers任务完成，交给你了。”他躺倒在枕头和床单里，拉起毯子盖过脑袋。  
“我得发个消息。”Bucky拿过手机，尽管现在是凌晨4点41，AI Jarvis仍然在线，确认了警戒度降低一级的报告。  
Steve翻身面对着Bucky，几乎快睡着了，Bucky把手机放回去，半靠在枕头上试着更清醒点。  
“放松点。”Steve困倦地说，“我没这么容易死。”  
Bucky拉开毯子看着他的黑眼圈，拍拍那头金色的乱毛，低头亲了一下Steve的额头，角度问题让他亲在了太阳穴旁边。“闭上你的嘴。”他低声说，声音里还带着睡意  
Steve在毯子下面笑了，在Bucky把他拉近时没反对（他根本就困得没动弹）。Bucky右手圈着他的肩膀，Steve亲亲他够得着的地方，也就是Bucky右边胸口，没十秒就睡过去了。  
Bucky将他的左手也放在了Steve肩膀上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 关于Bucky的性格嘛……有部分参考了这里 ↓ 美漫Bucky性格整理123，Bucky是个逗比欸2333333  
> http://pandaplanet.lofter.com/post/165bb5_1605b1d  
> http://pandaplanet.lofter.com/post/165bb5_161fd64  
> http://pandaplanet.lofter.com/post/165bb5_16e2d33
> 
> Tequila Sunrise/特基拉日出/龙舌兰日出：冰块，龙舌兰20ml，橙汁20ml，石榴糖浆10ml。  
> 还有一个配比是60毫升龙舌兰，100毫升橙汁，10毫升柠檬汁，20毫升石榴汁，2种都是石榴汁最后加。
> 
> 这杯漂亮好喝！比玛格丽特好喝！柠檬汁和石榴汁都必须少加，甜甜的混合果汁饮料感！加冰口感不能更棒！  
> 去酒吧点它你们不会后悔的！龙舌兰38度，仍需注意分量不能多。


	6. Planter's Punch

Bucky把T骨牛排煎得差不多的时候，Steve睡醒了，在床垫上翻了个身。  
整个公寓满是煎牛排的香气。Bucky把牛排盛进盘子里，“喔，睡美人起床了。”  
“你欠我十块。”Steve在毯子下伸展手臂，睡眠时间被打乱的一个结果就是更容易感到疲倦。Bucky从餐桌边走过去，在床垫上方俯视Steve还带着睡意的脸。  
“呵，你居然没有黑眼圈。”Bucky看着Steve揉眼睛，之前的疲倦已经基本看不出来了。他把十块纸币拍在Steve脑门上，Steve顺手握住了那只右手向下拉了拉，Bucky就着这股力量反手捏住他的鼻子。  
“……我醒了！”Steve抗议地皱起脸。  
Bucky坏笑着把他丢进浴室里，自己坐回餐桌边开始吃午餐。  
Steve洗完脸，打着呵欠出来，Bucky指了指厨房区那儿一碗沙拉，还有倒在杯子里的瓶装橙汁。Steve端过来开始吃，坐在Bucky左手边。  
Bucky面前还放着笔记本电脑，上面刷新着神盾内部聊天室的闲扯，那角度Steve也看得到。  
Hawkeye：火车上无聊得要死  
SuitMan：你带了漫画  
Hawkeye：打赌WS会在后面三期里再被洗脑  
Hill：赌五十块  
SuitMan：我不认为SGR会再次描绘洗脑，赌对家五十  
Hawkeye：跟Hill赌五十，至少洗脑一次  
BlackWidow：在网吧上传资料，跟Phil赌五十  
Hawkeye：Nat你不能这样  
BlackWidow：输家请吃大餐  
Hawkeye：赌了  
Hawkeye：WS哪去了  
Bucky放下刀叉，看向Steve：“后面三期有洗脑剧情么？”  
Steve还在想那些代号ID后面是谁，回想了一下剧情大纲：“没有，你要下注？”  
“这是Coulson，”Bucky点了点那个SuitMan，“Hill是联络员，这会儿大部分人肯定都在，Jarvis是Stark的AI管家，相当聪明。”网页最下方有在线提示。Ironman, Thor, Loki, MrGreen在线。  
Ironman：跟Hawkeye赌一百  
MrGreen：跟Phil赌五十  
Ironman：Bruce你真没劲  
MrGreen：你先把那个转换装置还回实验室来  
Ironman：我还要用它看物质变化  
“这是Tony Stark，”Bucky解释，“Loki是Thor的弟弟，麻烦精。Mr Green是科研博士。”  
Thor：赌局棒极了，我还不确定下哪边，Loki你怎么想？  
Loki：赌你对家  
Bucky咬着叉子，Steve叉着沙拉，“你可以跟着Coulson下注。”  
“那就是作弊，”Bucky的叉子柄晃了晃，“我有第一手消息，应该做庄家。”他把叉子插回盘子里的牛排上，空出右手打字。  
WinterSoldier：让J监控，我盯着你们  
Hawkeye：WS快给点暗示！  
WinterSoldier：不  
Hawkeye：SGR在你旁边？  
WinterSoldier：当然  
BlackWidow：你们睡了没  
Bucky捂脸，Steve差点把橙汁喷出来：“Natasha知道？”  
“她觉得你不赖，”Bucky揉了揉脸，“她一直致力于给我介绍各种男人和女人。”  
“她应该会和Peggy很谈得来。”Steve低声叹气。  
Hawkeye：Nat问完后已经过了一分钟WS还没回  
Ironman：卧槽WS睡了SGR 绝对是  
BlackWidow：我要当伴娘  
Ironman：这赌局谁赢了 TMD已经一年多了  
BlackWidow：Bruce赢了  
BlackWidow：上传完毕 24小时内回归  
Jarvis：Sir，MrGreen成为赢家，赌局下注总数超过1W美金，时长403天。  
Hawkeye：艹我的钱  
Ironman：大部分人不懂欣赏Stark机械的美，我就知道  
MrGreen：谢谢，J  
“博士是唯一一个下注说我装了胳膊就没机会的，”Bucky解释，“其他人都赌几周到几个月，只有博士赌至少一年。”  
“为什么？”Steve有点困惑，“你装了个新胳膊，但你还是你自己。”  
“大部分人不这么想，除了机械爱好者。”Bucky耸肩。  
Steve摸摸那只金属手腕，又凉又光滑。“它能感觉到多少？”  
“能感觉到你在摸我，”Bucky回答，“和真手臂差不多，除了感觉不到温度外，触觉相当敏锐。”  
“很精细。”Steve评价，顺着金属臂向上，停在Bucky左肩上。  
“他们不会干扰你的生活，”Bucky开始打字回复，“这只是个玩笑。”  
WinterSoldier：Bruce你得请我吃饭  
WinterSoldier：或者升级我的胳膊  
MrGreen：没问题，B  
Ironman：我嗅到了一丝不同的味道  
Ironman：刚刚Bucky是不是有点儿？你们懂的  
Hawkeye：我嗅到了童话故事的蛛丝马迹  
Hill：我也是  
Hawkeye：Nat肯定知道内幕，Phil你见过SGR  
SuitMan：SGR是个非常好的人  
Ironman：喔，喔，WS坠入爱河 *婚礼进行曲*  
Hawkeye：Phil！内幕！  
SuitMan：我没内幕可说  
Ironman：我只知道SGR是个老古董，没社交账号，没超速罚单，和WS简直天生一对  
Steve快吃完了，Bucky一副“我这帮同事没救了”的表情戳着盘子里的肉。Steve看着聊天室里刷新的越来越离谱的猜测，Tony Stark绝对是胡扯达人，已经扯到了Steve和Bucky说不定曾经爱得死去活来然后因为某个狗血原因分手现在又戏剧化地因为这个漫画而重逢上……  
“这点子其实不错，”Steve憋着笑，“Tony Stark和电视上的样子没两样。”  
“他确实从不伪装自己。”Bucky承认，“但他也很烦人。”他叉起一块牛肉，Steve的视线移到了他这里……Bucky把叉子伸过去，让Steve把肉咬走。  
“你完全可以去当个厨师。”Steve咀嚼着说。  
“每天做重复的菜？那比特工还无聊。”Bucky回答，叉了Steve碗里一块苹果。  
Ironman：SGR照片长得可真是个正经脸  
SuitMan：SGR本人更好看  
Ironman：卧槽Phil你也！  
Hill：他确实很好看  
Hawkeye：好吧WS终于被搞定这一点太让我高兴了，除了我的钱包  
Hawkeye：WS又半天没出声  
Ironman：说不定正在亲热  
Ironman：我要黑进他的电脑  
WinterSoldier：想都别想  
Ironman：不过从刚才到现在你一个词都没否认你们搞上了  
WinterSoldier：这里是SGR，很高兴认识你们  
Ironman：我看到了什么！！！  
SuitMan：下午好，漫画已成功推送，神盾局致以诚挚感谢  
WinterSoldier：不客气  
Hawkeye：这可比一张照片有说服力得多  
SuitMan：SGR现在算得上神盾局编外人员  
“真的？”Steve转向Bucky。Bucky凑得更近，左手放在Steve大腿上看他打字。  
“算是。”Bucky回答，“你‘不小心’卷进了这个任务里，尽管这花了你差不多六个月。”  
“我可真荣幸。”Steve用膝盖撞他的膝盖，这时Clint又打了一句话出来。  
Hawkeye：SGR，看到WinterSoldier真人有什么感想？  
WinterSoldier：难以形容  
Ironman：不用形容，后续发展我们都知道了  
Bucky捶桌大笑，Steve的脸有点红，继续输入。  
WinterSoldier：后续发展挺愉快  
Hawkeye：WS，和SGR结婚！！！现在！！！  
Hawkeye：能逮到个不被Tony吓跑的家伙可不容易  
Ironman：小鸟你别想升级装备了  
Hawkeye：艹  
Bucky还没笑完，Steve被感染得也没忍住。接下来聊天室里就是Tony Stark和Clint吵得不可开交，直到Coulson提醒之前的赌局后话题才正常了起来。  
Hawkeye：SGR！快告诉我们后面三期有没有洗脑剧情！  
WinterSoldier：后三期漫画交稿时你们就知道了  
Hill：J，赌局就定在那个时间截止  
Jarvis：已设定完毕。  
Ironman：我要赌500块WS会和SGR结婚  
Hawkeye：跟注100  
Hill：结婚可不是开玩笑，站对家50  
SuitMan：我不确定这一点，所以……跟Hill下注50  
Loki：结婚？不可能，赌500  
Thor：弟弟！  
Loki：没人会在这么短的时间内结婚，下注，Thor  
Thor：Bucky？  
WinterSoldier：SGR已经笑挂了  
WinterSoldier：我居然不能下注，简直悲惨  
Thor：你是否对SGR……？  
WinterSoldier：别那么正式，Thor，我们只是睡在一起，那屋子只有一张床  
Ironman：太多信息了  
WinterSoldier：闭嘴Stark  
Hawkeye：我要改一下，J，跟注500  
Jarvis：已记录。  
Loki：加注1000  
Ironman：Thor！下注！Thor！！！  
Thor：未见过SGR本人我不能确定，我跟Loki下注100  
BlackWidow：已在回程路上，J，第一个赌局站没洗脑情节500，第二个我得问问B  
接着Natasha发来一条私聊：警戒等级降低了？  
Steve在餐桌边笑得肩膀颤抖，Bucky推他去洗盘子，回复Natasha：没错，暂时没问题  
Natasha：所以你们睡了  
Bucky：对  
Natasha：怎么样？  
Bucky：别问  
Natasha停顿了几秒钟，聊天室里Clint正在大叫她这是作弊。  
BlackWidow：B不肯透露线索，我得想想  
Hawkeye：买定离手，Nat！快下注！给你二十秒！  
Ironman：*二十秒倒计时*  
BlackWidow：我也不确定，不过这个赌下得值，J，我想改下庄家  
BlackWidow：如果WS和SGR结婚，奖金打给他们  
Jarvis：已修改。  
Hawkeye：这点子不错  
BlackWidow：赌不结婚，下注100  
WinterSoldier：你们这帮混蛋  
Hawkeye：没关系，你恢复单身时我们请你吃饭  
WinterSoldier：我再也不给你做土豆派了  
Hawkeye：艹！  
Steve擦干手走回来，看了看屏幕上的赌局，Bucky摊手表示无能为力。  
“如果你有个戒指我倒可以假装一下，”Bucky说，“赢到的钱平分。”  
“你要骗他们？”Steve怀疑地皱眉，双手抱在胸前，但唇角有个小小的微笑。“可以找个戒指戴在手上拍张照片，但你说过，后面就得签一堆机密文件。”  
“如果是订婚怎么样？”Bucky摸着下巴，“我们可以弄个订婚戒指，起码可以赚到一半赌金。”他又看了一眼聊天室，“Stark和Loki已经把赌金飙到5000了，Steve，你绝对得借我左手拍个照片！”  
“那是什么？史密斯夫夫？”Steve哭笑不得，Bucky已经从椅子上蹦起来冲向床尾的行李袋一通翻找，拽出了个小盒子。  
Steve瞪着它，Bucky打开盒子，里面混装着一枚女式钻戒，两枚银色男戒：“选一个。”  
“别告诉我这是你部分任务中的必备道具。”Steve说。  
“真聪明。”Bucky坏笑，把盒子扔给他。“我推荐女款，伙计，钻石是真的。开口戒指没尺寸问题。”  
“神盾可真有钱。”Steve咕哝，拿出钻戒看了看又放回去，拿出两枚男戒。  
“我买的。”Bucky继续看赌局价码，神盾其他特工也加入了，金额已经超过了8500。  
“为什么？”Steve检查两枚男戒，一枚是没什么特别的开口戒指，内圈有Pt950，另一枚倒不是开口，外圈表面有点磨损，显然是Bucky自己的尺寸，内圈除了Pt950还有一圈刻字……“你买了一对铂金的？”  
“贵点的戒指在任务里更逼真，现在只能戴右手，”Bucky让Steve过来看赌局，现在几乎所有神盾没出任务的特工都加入了，金额飙升到了16000。“快点，这数字值得下注。”  
Steve站在原地辨认内圈刻字，I promise with you till the end. （*1）  
“超过两万了，”Bucky正在打字，“我刚问了，结果他们又开了个订婚赌局，现在下注也超过了5000。”  
Steve把它套在手指上，尺寸只大了一点点。  
“……喔。”Bucky一扭头就看到Steve盯着手指看，Steve抬起视线看向他。  
Bucky一秒就认出那个戒指，Steve脸红了，正要把戒指脱下来时Bucky说：“别脱，Tasha认识这个，更有说服力。”  
Steve停手，动作更轻地把戒指推回原位。  
“把女戒给我。”Bucky也有点脸红，向Steve伸手。“得给他们点乐子。”  
“我有个更好的点子。”Steve把戒指盒盒上。

*

Bucky的左手平放在餐桌上，旁边手机一直亮着屏幕，外面又变成了阴天，手机辅助光源让金属更亮。  
Steve用很细的黑笔在他的无名指上画画，把Bucky戒指内圈的刻字写在上面，加上一点细小的哥特装饰花纹，接着用上红色的笔在一些图案细节中间上色。整个过程中Bucky都没动，Steve的右臂绕过金属胳膊别扭地画着字母和花纹，左手按在Bucky的金属手指上固定住他们两个的位置。  
从Bucky这个角度只能看到Steve埋在下面的金色脑袋，Steve的右肩抵着一点儿他的左侧腹，金属胳膊感觉不到温度。但Steve脸红得连耳朵也红了，一直蔓延到脖子，延伸到T恤领口以下。  
Bucky右手撑着下巴，等着Steve画完，聊天室里还在飞快刷新赌局的金额，从他刚刚问了句订婚算不算之后聊天室里简直炸了，Natasha保持观战，Tony Stark开始找又能体现特工风格又能表现漫画家风格的婚礼形式，Clint和Loki也吵了起来，Loki坚持认为没人能在这么短时间发展到订婚这一切肯定是个骗局，Clint搬出Tony和Pepper，自己和Natasha的一见钟情在反驳他，剩下的特工都在列举身边一见钟情火速结婚的亲友，Thor现在完全不知道该帮着弟弟还是站在另一边……他自己和女友Jane的发展也算相当快速。  
“好了。”Steve抬起脑袋，揉了揉鼻子，“清洁剂就能洗掉，肥皂洗起来要差点儿。”  
Bucky仔细看看手指，花纹非常精细，像戒圈一样包裹着那行句子。Steve把手机光源关掉，打开相机。Bucky抓住他的左手也放在桌上，戒指有点儿歪。第一张照片有点糊，Bucky让他调成了录像模式，抓着Steve的左手来了个格外亲昵的“互相爱抚手指”，好好地特写了一会儿两枚戒指。  
视频传上去时聊天室里一大堆感叹号，Loki指责他们作弊，任何两个人都能拍个这样的视频出来，Tony大笑说这赌注下得值，Clint抱怨只看到手又没见到本人说不定这只是为了骗赌，不过Natasha一句话就把他们都搞定了。  
BlackWidow：那是WS的求婚戒指  
Hawkeye：Nat你别开玩笑  
Rumlow：艹我的钱  
Hill：这赌输得挺愉快  
13：WS，我之前有个任务做了房地产经济人，手上还有批安全屋  
SuitMan：我要去看看有什么订婚礼物可以送  
Jarvis：赌金已均分打入双方账户。  
Steve的手机亮起，他的银行账户多了4931块，Bucky也看了手机一眼，就把它放下了。  
Ironman：之前那个结婚赌局还有效，Loki，你可以扳回一局  
Loki：如果他们再为了骗赌金结婚，就得过测谎仪  
BlackWidow：那对WS没用  
Loki：肯定对SGR有用，或者得给他们来个绿卡婚姻调查突袭  
Pepper：Tony，有两个文件需要你签  
Ironman：Pepper！！！  
Pepper：反正你不是在实验室就是泡在聊天室里下赌注  
Hawkeye：快把他弄走，Pepper，Tony已经把赌注提得不能更高了  
Pepper：我也下了注  
Hawkeye：Pepper你也被Tony带坏了  
MrGreen：顺便把装置还回来  
“求婚戒指？”Steve小心地把它脱下来，不过Bucky没把它放回戒指盒里，而是戴在了右手无名指上。  
“我可没对旅途中来个浪漫邂逅这事儿绝望。”Bucky回答，“结婚那赌估计拿不到赌金了，伙计。”  
Steve没说话，Bucky在和Natasha私聊，Natasha要他们继续小心。  
Natasha：内鬼就在刚才下注的人里  
Bucky：收到  
Natasha：尽快带增援过来  
Bucky：收到  
Natasha：和你未婚夫亲热去  
Bucky瞪着屏幕上的“Natasha离线”好一会儿，右手捂住脸：“……她居然没反对！”  
“Natasha会挑剔你的约会对象？”Steve问，手放在Bucky背后摩挲。  
“每一个，pal，她每一个都会反对，”Bucky懊恼地把脸贴在桌面上，“这次她居然什么都没说！”  
Steve像拍小狗一样拍了拍他的脑袋：“这说明你一直以来都有个坏品味。”他故意用非常严肃的语气说。  
Bucky把那只手打开，“你可没好到哪儿去。”  
Steve大笑。  
“我要来一杯。”Bucky继续哀悼，在桌子底下踢踢Steve。“来点儿郎姆混橙汁，你现在是我的临时未婚夫了，酒得多点儿。”  
“不要自由古巴？”Steve走向厨房区给他调酒，还加了点糖进去，端了一大杯混合酒走回来。  
“婚姻才是坟墓，订婚只是个镣铐。”Bucky继续瘫在桌面上，聊天室里还在继续，Steve把杯子放在他右手边，杯壁和戒指撞出一声轻响。  
Steve看着聊天室里的对话，右胳膊和金属手臂靠在一起，像Bucky一样趴在了桌面上，两只手垫在下巴下面。Bucky烦闷了一会儿，指腹沿着杯壁擦去一条冰块融化形成的水迹。  
“为什么选这句话？”Steve低声问，微微歪头看向他。  
“不知道。”Bucky回答，“我买这玩意儿的时候刚从一个糟透了的任务里回来，跟上一个床伴分手——她人挺不错，Natasha也喜欢她，但还是觉得我们肯定没结果，”他冲着右手上的戒指皱脸。“我就和她打赌，我肯定会像电影里那样找到个什么人，然后洗手不干。原本我只想刻个名字缩写，结果打完赌就刻了这句话。”  
Steve没说话，等着Bucky继续，铂金戒指光亮如初，但划痕和磨损也相当明显。  
“后来我他妈就得到了这家伙。”Bucky晃晃左手，“然后Tasha就开始不停地给我介绍男人和女人。”  
Steve看着他，挪了挪自己的位置，把下巴搁在Bucky的金属胳膊上，右手再次摩挲他的后背。“这句话在你的职业背景下可没什么说服力。”  
“我知道。”Bucky回答。“这话很蠢，但我再也没机会说这种蠢话了。”  
“这会很困难。”Steve从上向下地抚摸Bucky的后背。“不过概率没那么低，你说过得在一大堆错误的人之后才会碰到对的那个，错误经验能变成对的经验。”  
“没错，”Bucky歪着脑袋看向Steve，沮丧变成了满不在乎。“我也说过你是个好床伴，伙计。”  
“我太伤心了。”Steve假装难过地撇嘴。“我还以为至少能是个好室友。”  
“烂演技。”Bucky靠过来，用额头轻轻撞了一下Steve的额头。  
Steve被同时撞到了额头和鼻尖，Bucky皱皱鼻子，Steve用鼻子蹭回去，在Bucky背后的手指不自觉地滑到肩上……Bucky并不介意这没有亲吻的磨蹭，Steve的呼吸落在他脸侧时他也以鼻尖轻擦回去。Steve渐渐以鼻子，脸颊和下颚来接触对方的皮肤，Bucky也同样磨蹭回来，还有双手在薄薄T恤上的抚摸，呼吸像洗澡时柔软的雾气流淌过颈侧……金属手指仍然有点凉，Steve在它们触及后颈时轻微发颤。  
“我觉得马上就要发生订婚后第一次做爱了。”Bucky的鼻尖顺着Steve的颈动脉向上磨蹭，到了他的耳廓那儿就加上了嘴唇。Steve的两只手都抓紧了Bucky背后的T恤。  
“大多数人结婚后反而不上床。”Steve低声说，有点儿沮丧。“我可从没想过它有这么精神。”Bucky的右手已经悄悄按在了Steve的运动裤前端，那个部位可相当诚实。  
“我就知道我是个好影响。”Bucky咬了一下Steve的耳廓，Steve冒出一句抱怨，开始把对方的T恤往上拽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 戒指刻字这小梗除了官方台词，一部分来自周生生的铂金戒指V&A系列，有一款是“My promise past shall always last（我的承诺直到永远）”，Bucky你这个浪漫双鱼XDDDDD（字这么多只能定制）（Bucky你倒很舍得花钱）（内圈刻字可真有心）（谁送我一个……）  
> I promise with you till the end... 挺心塞的，特工这职业不好搞，随时没命的行当。  
> 顺带我也想起了童话镇里面白雪公主和王子那个戒指梗……误打误撞啊QUQ  
> 订婚赌局Bucky和Steve都是赢家简直没救XDDDD以及队长演员手挺小的萌萌的23333
> 
> Planter's Punch/拓荒者宾治：冰块，牙买加朗姆酒 60ml + 白柑桂酒 30ml+ 砂糖/糖浆 1~2茶匙  
> 装饰用酸橙片及薄荷叶，也可以用其他水果，大杯嘛你们懂的。  
> 原产于牙买加的热带风情鸡尾酒，白柑桂酒也就是白橙力娇酒/利口酒，不过看了很多评价发现利口酒喝起来很像原料果汁+酒精味我就没槽可吐了……还不如拿鲜榨果汁呢。


	7. Martini

Steve把Bucky的T恤拽出头顶的时候Bucky冲他睁大眼睛还挑眉毛，一脸的“你懂，伙计”，附加一个“我也懂”的坏笑。Steve呼噜了一把那头长发，被Bucky又用额头轻轻撞了一下脑门。  
“好吧。”Steve小小地耸肩，两只手抓握住Bucky的腮帮还捏了捏，“你这混球。”  
Bucky的两只手已经把他的T恤卷到胸口了，把金属食指戳在了胸肌中间，还挠了挠：“我就知道你的胸肌能夹住点儿什么。”  
“闭嘴。”Steve更大幅度地揉他的脸，那微笑里面有点儿别的什么。Bucky把那两只邪恶的整容手拽下来，将T恤往上拉，但没拽出去，而是让领口卡在了Steve颧骨那儿，只露出了他的下半张脸。  
“Buck-”Steve的胳膊还保持着向上，被困在T恤里。Bucky右手短暂地抓住了他的两只手腕，让Steve的双手有几秒钟都在脑后呆着。Steve在Bucky亲过来的时候闭嘴了，金属手顺着他的下颚向下慢慢滑到小腹。这个状态格外暴露身体上的致命弱点，Steve动动手腕，Bucky就松开了手指，让他自己把T恤拽下去。  
“在刚才干掉我肯定很容易。”Steve在Bucky的嘴唇移到他颈动脉时低声说，闭着眼睛，手指缠在Bucky的头发里。  
“没错。”Bucky下移到锁骨那儿，双手握住对方腰侧，拇指擦过Steve的皮肤。  
Steve睁开眼睛。厨房区那儿乱糟糟地堆着食物包装袋和垃圾，还有喝到一半的酒。窗帘和之前一样拉着，光线像之前的雨天那样黯淡。Bucky除了金属胳膊外都很暖，嘴唇也很软，慢慢磨蹭着Steve的脖颈。  
“床？”Steve低声问。Bucky轻轻咬他一下作为回答。从椅子上蹭到床边还花了点时间，Steve抓到了Bucky的手机，Bucky关了聊天室，设定电脑提示音的时候Steve已经把他们的裤子都扯到了大腿。等他们最终倒进床垫，Steve的裤子还有一个裤管卡在脚踝上，费了几秒钟才把它踢开。  
“你可是我的任务，伙计。”Bucky坏笑着跨骑在Steve大腿上，头发滑落下来，眼睛在这下午微暗的光线里又黑又深。Steve也一样，在揉皱的床单里连头发都暗得接近浅棕。他把Bucky的脑袋拉下来接吻，Bucky勃起的阴茎磨蹭着他的，有点儿不够湿，但感觉也很好。  
Bucky把这个吻维持了一段时间，直到Steve需要让呼吸顺畅点才退开。Steve的双手一直在他裸露的身体肌肤上抚触，缓缓漫游过够得着的每一寸。Bucky在这爱抚下逐渐放松（也更硬了）用同样的方式回礼，Steve相当敏感，碰触足够轻时呼吸反而更快，腹部在Bucky手掌下起伏。  
Bucky懒洋洋地撑在Steve上面，把他们两个的家伙握在右手里撸了一会儿，润滑剂就在床头柜上，用起来很方便。  
“戒指，”Steve小声说，Bucky正用左手托着下巴看他的表情。“感觉有点怪。”  
Bucky右手的戒指偶尔还会蹭到一点儿那里的皮肤，不过有润滑剂缓冲倒不会疼。  
“金属都这样。”Bucky回答。他们的腿叠在一起，Steve双眼紧闭，在Bucky手指下伸展躯体，脚趾碾进床单里。  
抵达顶点时Bucky的脸埋在他颈侧，Steve的手就没离开过他身上。  
Steve茫然地看着天花板上一条细细的木板裂缝。Bucky压了大半自己的重量上去，Steve闻起来有点儿汗水和肥皂的混合味儿。  
等他们呼吸都缓下来，Steve转向Bucky，鼻子正好蹭得到他的额头（还有点潮湿）Steve就着这个角度亲了一下，Bucky在他脖子里笑了：“我现在可一点儿都不想动。”  
“没关系。”Steve说。“如果子弹从窗户射进来，你的位置就是个人体盾牌。”  
“我恨你。”Bucky哀嚎。  
Steve推推他，Bucky躺在了床垫上。Steve右手撑着下巴，手肘正好卡在Bucky金属臂和腋下之间。  
“现在好了没？”Steve的左手还在Bucky身上，从下巴滑到咽喉到胸肌到小腹再摸回去。Bucky拽了几张他早上起床后就放在床头柜上的纸巾。Steve直接从他手里拿了过去，开始擦拭他们身上的体液和润滑剂。于是Bucky拽了枕头过来垫在脑袋下面。  
“狙击手可能会从窗外一枪打中你的屁股。”Bucky越过Steve的脑袋看看窗户，看起来还算安全。  
“我的肩膀目标绝对比屁股大。”Steve把纸团扔到地板上，左手又回到Bucky胸腹上。  
“炫耀？”Bucky的左臂弯过来，摸着Steve的肩背，右手也抓住了Steve摸个没完的手。Steve的回答是个有点儿坏的挑眉。  
Bucky比了比他们的手掌大小，手指松松地握着Steve的四指，随意而轻柔地按摩着指节。Steve看着Bucky放松的表情，公寓里相当安静，离街上不时出现的车辆声响也有些距离。  
“这有点像与世隔绝，暂时的那种。”Steve说，不再撑着脑袋而是陷进一半枕头里。“还没有编辑催我赶稿。”  
“等截稿日逼近的时候，我可不会帮你向Coulson求情。”Bucky的左手仍然圈着他的后背。  
Steve的手指被Bucky放回腹部，他就再次开始之前缓慢的爱抚。  
“我有个荒岛理论。”Bucky说，偏过脸，刚好看到Steve半闭眼睛，睫毛随着每一次眨眼微动。“把两个陌生人扔在一个小地方，要么他们就得干掉彼此，要么他们就会睡了彼此。”  
Steve闷笑，“至少我们没干掉对方。”  
“我们只是干了对方。”Bucky补充，然后又纠正。“干了一半。”  
Steve闷笑得更大声，肩膀在Bucky胳膊里颤抖。

*

后来他们睡着了，身体紧贴着对方睡了好几小时，呼吸缓慢深长，直到光线变化足够明显……天已经黑了。  
没盖什么的结果就是有点凉，Steve一动Bucky就跟着清醒了，慢慢眨着眼睛调整呼吸。Steve的手顺着他的腹肌向上，一点点地滑到下巴，Bucky咬住了Steve的食指。  
“混球。”Steve咕哝，Bucky不光咬了他一下，还舔了舔指腹。  
Steve抽回手指，Bucky凑过来舔进他的唇间，Steve咬咬他的下唇报复回去。他们在床上懒懒地躺了一会儿，半硬着，分享一个枕头和贴近的呼吸。  
“不想做饭。”Bucky低声说，语调带着笑意。  
Steve正用手指感受Bucky腰侧的肌肉，“有速食吗？”  
“在冰柜里。”Bucky回答，“微波炉披萨。”  
“放弃健康饮食了？”Steve撑起身体，要去找衣服穿上，Bucky的金属手握住了他的手腕。  
“别穿。”Bucky借着Steve的支点拉起自己，“反正也没开灯。”  
Steve推搡了他一把，Bucky可没倒回床上，反而把他拽了下来，他们在床垫上扭打了一会儿，大笑着互相挠痒。  
最后他们还是爬了起来，Bucky打开床头灯，Steve把地板上的衣服捡起来搭在餐桌边的椅子上，Bucky顺手捞起已经没冰的宾治酒喝了一口，很快从冰箱里找出了速食披萨，塞进微波炉里。  
Steve整理了一下厨房区域的垃圾，打包放在门边，Bucky在后面愉快地欣赏他后背到屁股的线条。  
他们俩靠在厨房水槽边全裸着吃披萨（还有互相动手）的时候，浴室那儿突然有一声小小的推窗响动。  
Bucky立刻警觉，Steve的披萨吃到一半，手已经悄悄伸向旁边的橱柜抽屉——Bucky在那儿藏了一把枪。  
然后是购物袋的摩擦声，至少那有点儿像购物袋的声音。浴室门从没关过，窗户和门形成了一个角度，他们没法在现在的位置看到对方——  
Bucky拿枪的动作悄无声息，Steve还慢了半拍，但那个大袋子砸在浴室地板上时Bucky的枪口下移了，Steve缓缓下移枪口——Natasha从浴室窗户翻了进来。  
“这可真是个惊喜。”她对他们俩吹了声口哨。“至少你们没干得昏天黑地。”  
“你提前到了。”Bucky把枪收回橱柜里，走到餐桌边把短裤扔给Steve，拿起另一条套上。Natasha把购物袋扔了过来，将连帽衫的帽子拉下脑袋，露出一头红发，“有内鬼的消息。”  
“Sitwell？”Bucky检查袋子里的东西，拿出一盒鸡蛋（居然还完好无损）一些芹菜和番茄，一盒草莓和几盒蓝莓，还有点零食。  
“死了。”Natasha简短地说，把背后的小背包扔在餐桌上，从里面翻出了一套内衣裤。“他们在找这个。”她把一个小东西扔了过来，Steve抓住了它，是个小优盘。“我得先洗个澡。”  
“赌局里谁是内鬼？”Bucky一边把蔬菜水果塞进冰箱一边问，又拿起之前放在水槽边的披萨开始吃。Steve观察他们两个的交谈，Natasha看上去很疲倦，满身都是潮湿的泥浆，外面肯定又下雨了。  
“会出现的。”她回答，“给我点吃的。”  
Bucky把刚才热好的披萨分了一片给她，Natasha拿着它咬在嘴里，抓着内衣就钻进浴室关上门，很快里面响起了冲澡声。  
Steve看了看优盘，“这是什么？”  
“应该是个叫洞察计划的邪恶证据。”Bucky耸肩，把披萨快速解决掉。“这几天来接应我们的小队就是内鬼。”  
“Coulson？”Steve把优盘递给他，Bucky把它放在了一个橱柜里半空的意大利面盒子里。  
“Coulson通常一个人行动，”Bucky解释，“接应小队会装备武器。”他开水龙头洗掉手指上粘着的芝士，“十到二十个人，可能更多。”  
Steve微微皱眉，Bucky用左手揉了一下他的眉间。他们站得几乎贴在一起，Bucky右手在Steve腰后轻轻抚摸，停留在短裤上方的腰窝那里。  
“会没事的。”Bucky把Steve的皱眉揉开，“我和Tasha是最好的，我们能搞定。”  
Steve沉默着，眼睛里有一层担忧。Bucky笑得有点坏，捏捏他的脸，把那个脑袋拉了过来。  
Steve闭上眼睛，他们嘴里还有芝士和菠萝味儿，而Bucky吻起来和之前一样好。Bucky显然也很享受，Steve把两只手都放在他胯骨上，直到他们身体紧贴。  
Bucky在Steve慢慢来的时候没有催促，缓慢地接吻，嘴唇敏感的轻压与接触，手指在肌肤上小小的游移，还有Steve在他们皮肤以最大面积接触时的小磨蹭，又轻又低的呼吸让他们的嘴唇更暖了。Bucky右手手指下感觉着对方柔软的皮肤和之下紧凑的肌肉线条，Steve一只手滑到了他的后脑上，手指间是他同样柔软的头发。  
Bucky的肩膀慢慢放松，Steve的身体也同样随着他的松懈放松下来。  
“你们得好好睡上一觉。”Natasha说。  
Bucky和Steve下意识地分开，Steve猛烈的吸气让Bucky多留意了半秒。  
Natasha换了件运动背心和短裤，正用毛巾擦着头发。浴室里水声早就停了，水蒸气正在蔓延。  
“我还有事情没处理完，”Natasha说，“下午在飞机上睡过了，我值夜到四点再换你，老习惯。”  
“行。”Bucky同意了，“和小鸟联系过了？”  
“他会和小队一起过来。”Natasha说着走了过来，把餐盘剩下的披萨都拿走了，冲Steve眨了一下眼。Steve有点尴尬地缩着肩膀，两只手抱在胸前，Bucky的右手还放在他背后，这时轻轻推了推他，将他往床边带。  
“Clint不知道。”Bucky说。  
“更不容易让内鬼起疑心。”Natasha看了看那几瓶开封的酒，“给我点别的。”  
Steve被Bucky推着按进床垫里坐下，他看着Bucky走向那些箱子翻了翻，抽出一瓶金酒丢了过去，Natasha单手就接住了，在厨房区自己找杯子开酒瓶找配料。Steve看着Bucky又抽出一瓶Vermouth，走过去放在了餐桌上。  
“我会戴耳机。”Natasha光着脚在地板上走来走去，幸好他们之前还清洁过地板。“如果你们想干点什么，我什么都不知道。”  
“我可不想再欠你点儿什么。”Bucky比中指，金属的那个。  
“你已经欠了，”Natasha坐在餐桌前的一把椅子里，开始给自己调酒。“我要分三分之一那个结婚赌局的奖金。”  
Bucky看了一眼右手的戒指，耸耸肩膀走向Steve这边。Steve想了想：“我能问吗？”  
“洞察计划？”Natasha往杯子里丢了一颗橄榄，用一根吸管搅匀马天尼。“神盾里所有特工进行过的机密任务，包括那些不那么好看的死亡。”  
“暗杀。”Bucky下了个精确的定义，看着Steve的表情，Steve眉毛都没动一下。  
“以前神盾的任务还是些拯救人质，解除危机之类的活儿，”Natasha啜了一口酒，开始在Bucky的笔记本电脑上打字。“后来我们开始被派去做一些机密任务，也就是洞察计划。”  
“Black Widow和Winter Soldier从不失手。”Bucky坏笑。“直到有个目标漏出了一点九头蛇的消息。”  
Steve想了两秒，Bucky再次揉了一下他的眉间小皱纹。  
“九头蛇渗入了神盾。”Steve下结论。“特工们有危险。”  
Natasha转头看向他们，Bucky站在床垫边，右手包裹着Steve的一边耳朵。  
“他知道多少？”她观察他们两个。  
“什么都不知道。”Bucky回答，“Coulson只让他修改了密码。”  
“你解出了密码内容。”Natasha看向Steve。Steve有点困惑，“那并不复杂。”他看看Bucky，Bucky又揉揉那只耳朵。  
“我们的身份曝光后，就会被媒体当成连环杀手。”Bucky解释，“在大部分人看来这就是一群跨国杀手集团。”  
“洞察计划里还有不少背景不干净的线人，”Natasha补充，“如果被中情局盯上，所有人都得进监狱。”  
“我们进监狱就等于‘几个月内会莫名其妙死在里面’。”Bucky说，在Steve身边坐下，手仍然放在他肩膀上。  
“我们不是那种手上干净的特工，Rogers。”Natasha说，视线掠过Steve无意识地靠在Bucky身边的倾向。“九头蛇利用了这一点，如果我们的身份全曝光，就算活着从审判和监狱出来，接下来能干的活儿就只有给九头蛇当杀手。”  
“至少神盾绝大部分任务都是在拯救世界。九头蛇？那就太堕落了。”Bucky插进来，Steve转动眼睛看看他，一只手放在Bucky大腿上轻轻揉捏。  
“找出内鬼后需要做什么？”Steve问。  
“揪出九头蛇。”Natasha解释，“九头蛇想要神盾的资源来——”  
“统治世界。”Bucky接了上去，“相当漫画。”  
Steve点点头：“所以，接下来会有个小队过来接应你们，其中就有内鬼。”  
“他们会确认你的身份，搞清楚为什么出了个Winter Soldier漫画。”Natasha交叠着两只脚踝。“为了避免出差错，很可能会直接干掉你。”  
“他们要得到洞察计划，”Steve思考着细节，“九头蛇藏在神盾里的内鬼也在计划内？”  
“没错。”Bucky揉他后脑勺短短的头发，Steve低声叹气。  
“我得和Coulson聊点细节。”Natasha端起酒杯，“你们先睡。”  
Bucky轻推着Steve的肩膀，Steve顺从地躺下来，Bucky灵巧地钻到左边，用薄毯子裹住他们俩。Natasha戴上耳机继续吃披萨敲键盘，Steve的脑袋陷在枕头里，Bucky紧贴着他，金属手臂搭在毯子外面。  
他们躺了一会儿，Bucky低声说：“睡不着？”  
Steve小幅度地摇头，在昏暗中转向他。Bucky在毯子外的金属手抚过Steve身侧的线条，“摸摸我。”他声音很轻。Steve在毯子下用膝盖抗议，Bucky憋着笑，隔着毯子捏Steve的屁股，直到Steve像之前一样把胳膊绕过他的腰后。  
Natasha扭头看看他们，Bucky这个角度正好能冲她露出个坏笑。

*

凌晨四点时Bucky准时被戳醒，Steve跟着醒了，毫无怨言地跟着爬起来，Natasha额头上戴着眼罩，脖子上卡着一个隔音耳罩，裹着一条黑色的毯子直接栽倒在了他们的床垫里。  
“看来你们做得没那么频繁。”她把自己裹好，打了个哈欠朝枕头里埋了埋，还嗅了嗅上面的味道。“等我起来就去楼下的那个小酒吧蹲点，小队会在24小时之内抵达这里。”她把眼罩耳罩戴好，朝他们挥了一下手。“交给你们了。”  
“不会引发骚乱？”Steve把Bucky睡得乱翘的头发抹平，Bucky在还暗着的光线里把他拖进了一个吻里，他们都没刷牙，不过没人介意。  
“等几小时后的新闻，伙计。”Bucky靠坐在餐桌边让Steve站在他两腿间，“他们会弄个什么煤气泄漏或者紧急行动来疏散人群。”  
“这就是紧急预案？”Steve在Bucky吸吮颈侧动脉时低声问。“别告诉我连外星人出现你们都会说成是大型雷暴。”  
Bucky从Steve肩膀上抬起脸，“他们搞过了。”  
“真的？”Steve闷笑，Bucky固定住他的髋骨继续使用自己的嘴唇，Steve发出小小的喘息。  
“当然，不过那个调查结果到底是不是外星人我也不知道。”Bucky低低地说，短裤可遮不住他们的勃起，尽管天色暗得看不清，但Steve的皮肤更暖，还有稍稍急促起来的呼吸……两只人类的手滑上Bucky的肩膀，按揉他有点紧张的肌肉。  
“如果不是因为今天会来一个操蛋的小队堵截，”Bucky舔他的耳廓。“我真想现在就在这桌上干你。”  
Steve颤抖了一下，很轻微，不过Bucky可没错过他的吸气。接着Steve就轻推了他一把，Bucky稍稍后仰，左手撑在了桌面上，碰到了Natasha之前的酒杯和盘子。  
“……喔。”Bucky在Steve前倾，顺着他脖子向下亲的时候给出了回应，直到Bucky用手肘撑着自己，Steve一路在他腹肌上留下更多的亲吻，两只手抓住他的骨盆，虎口卡在了短裤的裤腰上。  
Steve向上看，天还没完全亮，什么都看不清，但Bucky起伏的腹部已经说明了一切，右手伸过来找到了Steve的脸，Steve在他手心里撅起嘴唇留下一点点湿润的触感，低下脑袋，隔着短裤把Bucky勃起的小帐篷最大限度地包裹进口腔里。  
“操。”Bucky低咒，向后仰倒，Steve更加努力地用舌头弄湿那一小块布料，小心地加上一点牙齿的啃咬，Bucky直接把金属手指塞进了嘴里，右手把Steve的脑袋往胯下按。桌子嘎吱晃了一下，声音相当响，连同笔记本电脑还有杯盘都大幅度摇摆了两下。  
Steve抬起头喘了一口气，“别在这里。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“下回得把电脑放地上。”Bucky咕哝，看向床铺，他们之前的毯子窝成一团堆在床角。Steve已经把他拉起来了，“等这事结束——”  
“你确定？接下来肯定是更多任务，”Bucky抱怨，“结束后就没得做，把毯子拿过来。”  
Steve安静地过来亲吻他，太暗了，只将嘴唇落在Bucky的唇角。Bucky抓住他的后脑勺加深这个吻，Steve嘴里有点苦。  
“但是——”Steve指出另一个问题，Bucky掐了一下他的乳头，差点让Steve一拳揍过来。  
“有这血清能让我恢复得更快。”Bucky推了他，“快点。”  
Steve把毯子拿过来了，Natasha在床上完全睡死，Bucky很快把毯子铺在窗户和餐桌椅还有橱柜中间的地板上。Steve看了一下窗外，但Bucky显然没打算等，直接把他给翻倒在毯子上，腿固定住Steve的肩背。  
“你要把她吵醒了。”Steve挣脱那两条足以杀人的大腿，用肩膀压着Bucky的金属左肩好让他别乱动，硌得还有点疼。  
“我可不想告诉你有一次我撞见她和小鸟的现场——”Bucky说到一半被Steve堵住了嘴，他舔了Steve的手心，Steve猛缩回手，Bucky把他的脑袋又拽下来，这回Steve只能用嘴唇让他闭嘴了。Bucky在他下面磨蹭着，抓住Steve的臀肉往下按，Steve喘着气小声抱怨他是个混球，Bucky咧开大大的笑。  
等他们好不容易把短裤扯下来时毯子在地板上已经皱成一个古怪的形状，光线逐渐变亮，而Bucky在Steve给他们俩润滑时不停地舔嘴唇。润滑过程总是有点儿枯燥，等Steve把自己的老二塞进Bucky屁股的过程慢得他差点就要自己开动，于是Bucky在总算搞定时提了个要求：“我能喝点儿水吗？”  
Steve在快亮透了的清晨光线里翻了个大白眼，“你得知道幽默感在这种时候都是反效果。”他现在甚至不能动，“你可真紧。”他低声说，汗水让他们的肌肤都有点打滑。  
“至少这能帮我放松。”Bucky反驳，在Steve缓慢的，沿着肌肉线条爱抚的双手下深呼吸。角度问题让他们不能在这种情况下接吻，“你也很紧，”他坏笑，“这是不是说明我们的家伙和对方的屁股相当匹配？这几率可不高。”  
Steve这回没憋住笑，腹部的颤抖传递到了Bucky那儿，Bucky短促地呼吸着，肩膀抵着毯子和下面硬邦邦的地板。Steve一手润滑剂地握住Bucky勃起的阴茎，“你可不小。”  
“什么？你只喜欢我的尺寸？对我的技术没有半点印象？”Bucky大腿还卡在Steve骨盆那儿呢。Steve差点就笑软了，Bucky冒出一声呻吟，“操！”声音有点太大，他马上捂住嘴。  
Steve当然感觉得到，Bucky整个身体都在朝下沉，如果不是他一手还撑着Bucky的腰椎Bucky就得屁股着地……毯了。  
接着Bucky就放松了，之前Steve也经历了这个过程，Bucky的表情比之前更茫然，还有点迷失，看着Steve的眼神就像Steve马上要带他飞上过山车最高点。Steve动了动找准前列腺的位置，Bucky的金属手指差点把地板挖出槽来。  
“我知道你没吃早饭，pal，”Bucky在Steve调整他们大腿位置的时候低声说，“不过我可不是个洋娃娃。”地板和毯子一向不是个好组合，“真该拿个枕头过来。”他抱怨。  
Steve在Bucky帮忙调整姿势时帮了点忙，润滑剂抹得到处都是，等Bucky自己翻过去用膝盖撑起身体时Steve还得控制一下自己的老伙计别这么快投降。  
“感觉好点了？”Steve轻声问，抓着他的胯骨把指纹印在上面，Bucky抓着毯子的手指说明了实际感受。“地板可比床垫硬多了。”  
“我宁愿膝盖受点罪，肩膀的老毛病，你得理解。”Bucky低低笑了，Steve在Bucky左肩上张嘴轻咬，一点点压力和更暖的呼吸让他的肌肉和金属连接处放松一点。真操起来的时候只有他们互相抱怨不够激烈或者乱动造成的其他麻烦了，Bucky还宣布既然Winter Soldier有个Captain，现在Captain Rogers可得掌控局面——Steve差点在他腰侧捏出淤青来。  
等Steve最后倒在他背上的时候，Bucky已经把身下的毯子射得一塌糊涂了，他们剧烈地喘着气，Steve扭头看了一眼床，Natasha连姿势都没变，天已经完全亮了，不过还是没出太阳，光线有点阴郁。  
Bucky摊在地毯上，脸朝着左边，头发有点汗湿，Steve的下巴正好卡在了他左肩那儿，身体贴在他背上。  
“现在还想喝水？”他的呼吸正在平复。  
“废话。”Bucky动都没动。  
Steve爬起来清理自己，开冰箱拿出了可乐，又摸到两个杯子，重新坐回毯子上。Bucky把自己撑起来一点点，脑袋枕在Steve大腿上。Steve倒好两杯可乐，将其中一杯贴在Bucky脸上。  
“我活过来了。”Bucky叹息，“给我十秒钟。”  
实际上差不多三十秒后Bucky才把自己从毯子上撕开，他半靠在Steve肩膀上喝掉了大半杯可乐，把杯口伸到可乐瓶子旁边，Steve又倒满了它，Bucky把杯子贴在脸上汲取凉意。  
Steve慢慢喝掉自己那杯，四肢松懈地坐在毯子上还算干净的一片区域。Bucky更懒散，左手搭在了Steve肩膀上，把不少重量都压了过去。  
“Steve.”Bucky喝了一点可乐，声音维持在一个不会吵醒Natasha的音量上（就算Natasha戴了隔音耳罩也一样）。“等那帮人出现的时候，别反抗。”  
“为什么？”Steve侧过脸，Bucky还是有点儿黑眼圈，但看起来并不疲倦。  
Bucky的眼睛望着他，靠过来在他嘴唇上留下一个柔软的吻。  
“首先得活下来，”Bucky解释，金属手臂把Steve的脖子圈得更紧。“一颗子弹就能报废我们三个，如果他们要在这里堵截我们，更有可能会是近身战。”他放下杯子，在Steve胸腹上指出重要脏器的位置。“保护胸腹，还有脊椎。”  
“好的。”Steve回答，回以一个吻。“我不会像个傻瓜一样冲出去的。”  
“我头一次看到你的时候你可没聪明到哪儿去。”Bucky微笑。“在大雨里冲出去帮人推车？然后还发高烧？你没救了好吗。”  
“你还穿得像个连环杀手，Punk。”Steve回敬。“不准叫我Jerk。”  
Bucky和他碰了碰杯子。

*

Natasha睡醒的时候他们已经把毯子塞进了洗衣机里，不过她打量的视线让Steve还是有点尴尬。  
Bucky第一次打开了Steve平板上的声音，设定在了接收新闻上。Steve做了早午餐，简单的煎蛋香肠以及切开的水果蔬菜沙拉，三人分享了一顿餐点——Bucky问了Natasha的调查情况，而Natasha的经历差不多就是在一艘货运油轮上打翻了一群人再拿到优盘接着潜入了布鲁克林这幢房子的四楼公寓，Sitwell背后的线索，这次前来接应小队的内鬼会揪出幕后的某个主使。  
“Coulson在配合我们演戏。”Natasha解释，“表面上是来接你们两个去安全屋，事实上他们可能马上就软禁你们两个，Barnes，他们为了困住你这胳膊肯定会有点损招。”  
“猜得到。”Bucky说，“如果是内鬼，肯定知道我们的行事风格。”  
“但他们不知道我会怎么做。”Steve说。Natasha和Bucky一起看向他。Steve耸肩：“Coulson也只见过我一次，除了你和Bucky，他们没人知道我会做什么。”  
“所以他们首先会试图解决你。”Bucky叉着盘子里的食物。“任何能搞定你的方式他们可能都会用，比如麻醉剂。”  
“别让他们靠近你。”Natasha说，“保持两臂距离，你们尽量拖延时间，Clint和Coulson，还有Stark都在想办法。”  
“我不认为这会有效，”Steve提出自己看法。“他们会起疑心。”  
“只要能拖住他们半小时就行，他们肯定要打包你的画稿以避免什么奇怪的机密泄漏。”Natasha说，看向Bucky：“还有别在这段时间里耗得爬不起来。”  
Bucky把一颗草莓扔向了她。  
之后Natasha就带着她的小背包下楼去了，Steve向她解释了Sam未开张的小酒吧，她一点儿也不意外。  
“他人不错。”Natasha还看了眼自己手机上的资料，“Sam Wilson的资料比你丰富多了，至少他有社交帐号。我会让他避开这次的战火。”  
“这可一点都没能安慰我。”Bucky嘲讽，“祝好运。”  
“你们更需要好运。”Natasha嘲讽回来，下楼去了。Bucky重新设定好正门的绊索，Steve收拾餐桌，把易碎的酒瓶重新放好，打包垃圾。Bucky还重排了一下屋子里的食物位置，藏着优盘的意大利面盒子并不起眼。  
“我们还有时间洗个澡。”他看了看时间，“按神盾的风格，待会儿附近会出个什么事故，然后就会上新闻。”  
“闻起来很糟？”Steve嗅了嗅自己的T恤。  
“我们闻起来像刚搞过。”Bucky翻眼睛，“快点，给你五分钟。”  
Steve洗了五分钟，然后换Bucky，Steve在浴室马桶上坐着，盯着平板上的新闻，偶尔还看看Bucky清洗自己——新闻跳了出来，两条街外突发天然气泄漏，封锁附近街区进行紧急疏散。  
Bucky正在揉搓脑袋上的泡沫，探出来看了看平板：“疏散会在一小时内解决，他们不会来敲我们的门，而且这封锁肯定会一直持续到半夜。”  
“也就是说，没人会知道这里发生了什么。”Steve看着平板上的新闻报道。  
“正确。”Bucky回到喷头下面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martini/马天尼：金酒（Gin） 1.5盎司、干味美思（Dry Vermouth）5滴，加冰摇匀。
> 
> Gin酒也有译成琴酒来着，我还是按百科来写成金酒了。按标准配比来了一杯，喝起来非常……清醒，如同一般评价的那样口感锐利（真是超贴切的）干味美思闻起来略苦，金酒闻起来带有柠檬感（挺奇妙的），两者混合倒没多少酒精味，是种喝了一口能让你一激灵瞬间清醒个50%的口感，并无甜味，难怪007这么钟爱XD  
> 金酒40度，干味美思18度，加冰后度数尚可，不至于迅速被放倒XD
> 
> 本章的肉（两段都）是在Rihanna的《Rude Boy》这歌环绕下码出来的……歌词简单粗暴又黄得我不忍直视2333333（可是很配不是嘛）  
> 来感受一下歌词本身，嗯，你们会懂的：http://www.xiami.com/song/1769195466?spm=a1z1s.6843761.226669510.9.vyIKt0&from=search_popup_song#wall_list  
> http://www.xiami.com/widget/0_1769195466/singlePlayer.swf


	8. God Father

Bucky在窗边的一个斜角里看着楼下发生的一切，白天还呆在室内的市民正在被警方领出来，有几个老人还穿着软和的外套。  
“我没看到Sam。”他观察那些居民的移动，右手握着一把枪，穿着他黑色的T恤和战术裤还有靴子，比前几天的懒散更接近全副武装。  
“Sam可能去进货了。”Steve回答，打包那些画稿，橱柜里有一些备用纸箱，他把那些速写本摞整齐，尽可能全都塞进去。  
“Natasha会藏在酒吧里。”Bucky说，“得提醒你，Rogers，开战前总得等上很长时间。”  
“我对此有充足的耐心。”Steve合上纸箱盖，用胶带封好。  
搜刮了边边角角的纸片后，Steve确保了所有纸张都被封进箱子里，除了之前他解开的Coulson的密码。Bucky让他把那张纸在水槽里泡软，揉到看不出上面的字迹，然后冲进厕所下水道。  
“烧掉通常更简单，”Bucky解释，“不过这幢楼里有火警。”  
Steve把电脑里的画稿和其他东西存档，技术员早就帮他做好了远程备份，只要对方没黑进神盾的电脑里，所有东西就还是安全的。  
“我认为他们已经控制了大部分神盾的服务器，”在等待的过程中，Bucky猜测，“现在大部分人都用电脑处理一切事情，身份太容易被盗取了，伙计，而且删改数据也很容易。”  
“但这不能让人们回去用纸笔。”Steve说，坐在餐桌边。等待非常漫长且无聊。  
“未来的好处和坏处。”Bucky耸肩，头发根本没绑。Steve的手指在桌面上玩着餐盘边缘，午餐他们都刻意没吃饱，而且吃的是Bucky行李袋里的应急食物，能量棒和坚果类的东西。Bucky解释了“那玩意儿能让你在挨揍的时候不吐出来”。  
外面没出太阳，凌晨前后肯定下了雨（从Natasha当时的衣服就看得出来）光线相当暗沉，公寓里的灯全开着。  
两条街内的居民撤离半小时后，灯全灭了。Steve看向Bucky，Bucky点头：“断电抢修，更安全些，也更容易隐蔽。”  
Steve接受了，Bucky继续在窗边蹲守，偶尔换个姿势。  
断电后的公寓显得惊人地安静，他们的呼吸都变得更清晰。Steve观察着整个公寓的布局，餐桌，画桌，床是唯一三个会在公寓里造成阻碍的家具，电脑在画桌上，餐桌上的盘子都是塑料的，刀叉收在橱柜里。橱柜里有两把枪和一把小刀。  
厨房刀具。  
铅笔在画桌上的笔筒里，还有半截铅笔在另一侧床头柜上的便签纸那儿。  
床头柜上有个玻璃杯，润滑剂和纸巾已经塞进了第一个抽屉里面，还有把Bucky的枪。  
床垫下面还有一把枪，枕头下面有把折叠刀。  
狙击枪在床下箱子里。Bucky的行李袋在床尾。  
浴室除了牙刷和刮胡刀外所有药品都在洗脸池上面的药柜里，剩下的是毛巾和香皂，以及用了一半的洗发露瓶子。  
书架上大多是小说和画册，Bucky也藏了枪在上面，有两本画册中间还夹着个刀片。  
“嘘。”Bucky低声说，“他们来了。”  
Steve从餐桌边站起来，公寓里每一寸地板他都走过，站在Bucky说过的“安全区域”看向窗外——下面的街道上开进来维修车辆，还有穿着看上去很正常的执勤人员。  
Bucky在他旁边握紧了枪。  
Steve看向他。  
Bucky也看了他一眼，表情有点糟糕，下颚紧绷，眉间出现一个小小的褶。  
“我们什么都不知道，对吗？”Steve低声说。  
Bucky快速点了一下头，把枪卡进腰间枪套里。Steve拉扯了一下贴身T恤和运动裤以避免等会儿造成阻碍，系紧运动鞋鞋带。

*

“嘿，Buck。”Rumlow说，身上穿着交叉背带，同样是全黑色装束，还戴着半指手套。  
“Rumlow.”Bucky回答，一脸坏笑。“我就知道那个天然气泄漏是你们搞的鬼。”  
“事实上那条管道确实需要整修，”Rumlow回答，“那边前两天就有点问题，而且位置很不错，神盾正好和维修公司一起过来。”  
其他特工正在把打包好的画册箱子搬下去，Steve站在门边看了一眼楼梯，每层楼梯都有两个特工驻守，搬箱子总共用了三个特工，但公寓门外还站着两个，室内还有两个在拆卸Steve的电脑主机，准备把它也搬走。  
“你可比我想象中要好看多了。”Rumlow上下打量Steve，转向了Bucky：“度过了不错的一段假期？”  
“别指望我还你赌金。”Bucky竖起右手中指，也亮出戒指给Rumlow。  
“我就知道。”Rumlow抱怨，看向整个公寓。“我知道你的老习惯，伙计，撤离前得把所有武器带上。”他示意Steve的公寓内部家具。“我可不想自己来搜，把你的家伙都弄出来。”  
一个特工打开了一只箱子，显然是专门用来让Bucky放武器。Bucky朝Steve抬抬下巴，指向床铺。Steve走过去把床底下的狙击枪箱子拖了出来。Bucky把身上的枪和刀都抽了出来，扔进箱子，接着走向书架，抽出了他藏的枪和刀片，取下弹匣，也扔进箱子里。  
Rumlow抱着双臂，看向墙上那张Winter Soldier的彩图，“可真像。”他吹了声口哨，转向Steve，“你之前真没见过这家伙？”  
Steve耸肩：“我看到他的时候以为自己见到了个鬼魂。”  
Bucky已经走进浴室取出了自己藏起来的武器，Rumlow侧身让开，两个特工把Steve的电脑和画板都搬出了门交给其他人，门外的两个特工也走了进来，楼梯上传来脚步声，其他特工正在往这儿走。  
Bucky抽出了床垫那儿的武器，床头柜第一格的枪，第三格的一把刀。Steve环视了一圈公寓，没有他那些堆在一起的速写画册后，公寓显得有点空旷。  
“我猜这个也得拿走，以免惹出麻烦。”Rumlow指向墙上那张彩图。  
Steve拖了餐桌椅子过去，把它取了下来，交给一名特工，特工立刻用牛皮纸把它包好，拿到了门外。  
Bucky在厨房区搜刮了一圈，把枪和刀都丢进那只箱子里，箱子明显不够装了，另一个特工拿来了一只新的箱子分装武器，啪地合上箱盖。  
“我们要去哪儿？”Steve问。一个特工示意他收拾几件衣服打个行李包，他把自己的运动包放在了床垫上，将几件T恤牛仔裤还有一件外套塞了进去，拉上拉链。  
“抱歉，安全屋在抵达之前不能告诉你们地点。”Rumlow回答。又有两个门外的两个特工走了进来，离Steve的位置很近。  
“没错。”Bucky补充，“拿上你的衣服。”他停了一下，坏笑得更大。“还有润滑剂。”  
“闭嘴。”Steve抓起床头柜上的润滑剂朝他扔去——他们在这一刻动手了，两只箱子掉落在地板上，把手卸了下来。Rumlow退开了一步让两个特工冲了出来，Bucky被猛撞上墙面，金属臂撞出一声重击。Steve躲过了第一拨对方试图逮住他的举动，直接在床垫上翻滚到了另一侧，抓起床头柜上那只铅笔握在手里。门外又冲进来两个特工，还顺带关上了门，直接向Bucky动手。Bucky刚刚踢开他们试图把箱子把手——实际上那是个高科技手铐——扣上他右手的举动，一个手铐飞到了厨房那边，牢牢吸在了微波炉上，微波炉立刻炸出了一点电火花。  
Rumlow抽出了交叉背带后的两根棍子。那两名试图逮住Steve的特工显然没料到他的反应，当他们穿着脏靴子踩在床垫上，试图把Steve堵在死角里时，Steve弯腰直击对方的膝盖，这个家伙一下子就砸在了床垫和地板之间。另一个特工抓住了Steve的胳膊，Steve躲开他想把那只手臂拧到背后的意图，飞快地将那半截铅笔换手——特工差点被铅笔给戳上脖子，不得不松开对胳膊的钳制转而试着制服Steve。  
Bucky踹翻了一个特工，但他的左腕被另一个把手给吸住了，尽管没扣上，一阵电流声响还是让他整个肩膀都垂了下来，蓝色闪电在他手臂上跳动。三个特工试图把他按住，但少了金属胳膊的Bucky还能揍回去。Rumlow已经判断出了情势，直接加入阻截Steve的特工中，和另一个特工一起把Steve砰地一声撞进衣柜门里，柜门立刻折出了裂痕，朝地板上砸落。  
Steve给了剩下的这个特工一个肘击，直捣他的颈侧让对方昏迷倒地，跳出床边死角区试图获得更大的活动空间，但Rumlow攻击得更快，武器戳中他的肋下，那股滋啦作响的电流声让Steve立刻脸色惨白身体痉挛，铅笔掉在了地板上。  
“操你！Rumlow！”Bucky吼过去，一拳揍在一个特工脸上，估计打断了他的鼻子。特工捂着鼻子退后，Bucky趁着左臂把他整个重心拉低的一瞬间扫倒了另一个，让最后剩下的这两个特工撞在一起，失去平衡栽倒在地板上。他使劲抠着左腕上的手铐，撕下来顺手套在右手四指上当作指虎，给了爬起来继续攻击的特工一下，这回杀伤力更大，骨头断裂声可不小。  
他握了一下左手手指，抡了一圈左臂确认了它没问题。Steve被电击了两次，Rumlow绝对用上了更大档的能源，那电击直接推动着Steve本能地蜷缩起来后退，后背砸在了书架上，两本放得没那么好的书摇晃着掉了下来，Steve瑟缩着捂住腹部，脸色更糟了。  
“……我他妈要把你揍出屎来。”Bucky咆哮，还能站起来的这两个特工正危险地逼近。  
“我可不想用上子弹。”Rumlow握着两根电击棍。“我也不想干掉你男朋友，伙计，我只希望你们俩别反抗。”  
“没门，”Bucky警惕地移着步子，“你藏得足够久了。”  
“Sitwell没消息那会儿我就知道你们开始调查九头蛇。”Rumlow靠Steve太近了，随时能再给他一下，Steve半躺在地板上，蜷得像个婴儿，几乎失去了意识。“这一切都和我没关系，我只不过拿钱办事。”  
Bucky这边还得留意着两个还能打的特工。外面楼梯上肯定还有后备队伍，也许Natasha能搞得定他们。  
“这可不是私人恩怨，大家伙。”Rumlow说，“好吧，你从我那儿赢走的赌金算得上麻烦，我可没打算针对你们两个，告诉我优盘在哪。”  
Bucky眼角余光瞄着那两个特工慢慢靠近，这会儿除了Rumlow的电击棍和他的金属胳膊，没人有武器。  
Steve的手指无意识地抓挠着地板，他的呼吸开始变得更急促，脸色从苍白开始转向发青。  
“操，他有哮喘！”Bucky吼道，给了靠得太近的一个特工一下，让两个倒霉蛋再次撞在了一起，这回其中一个倒地时撞到了后脑勺，昏了过去，另一个显然也晕得够呛。  
“Steve？”Bucky慢慢向书架方向移动，略微举起双手向Rumlow示意他没打算干嘛。“Steve？你的药在哪儿？Steve？”  
Steve几近喘不上气，他挣扎着呼吸，喘息得断断续续，指向床头柜的方向。  
Rumlow示意最后那个看起来快倒地的，勉强站着的特工去翻床头柜。Bucky终于挪到了Steve身边，他跪下来要碰Steve。Rumlow用棍子示意：“把你的左手放在我看得到的地方。”  
“早知道你这么把它当威胁，我就该把你扔给Stark当小白鼠。”Bucky把左手放在Rumlow视线内，右手尝试着碰触Steve的肩膀。“他肯定爱死你了。”  
Steve蜷得更紧，右手手指抓紧了Bucky大腿上的布料，呼吸得格外痛苦。“Steve？”Bucky低声问，左手支撑着他试图让他展开身体，但Steve绷得很紧，左手抓住了Bucky的右腕，握得他都有点疼。  
特工拉开第一层抽屉找了找，然后拉开第三层，把里面的东西几乎都扔了出来，第三层还放着两只不成对的袜子。Steve呼吸得更艰难了，双眼紧闭，眉毛也皱在一起，Bucky低声安抚，抽出右手顺着他的脊背。  
拉开第二层抽屉，特工的表情变了……他从里面抽出一把格洛克，直接卸掉弹匣扔开，枪身放在了床垫上，然后才把里面的哮喘药物吸入器拿出来，丢给了Rumlow。  
“这我倒不意外。”Rumlow把吸入器丢向Bucky，“你还藏了什么我不知道的武器？”  
浴室窗边传来一声轻响。Rumlow背对着浴室，示意那个特工去察看情况。  
Bucky晃了晃瓶子，让Steve深深吸了一口吸入器里的药物，右手仍然在他后背上轻抚。  
“在搞清楚状况前，没人会死。”Rumlow解释，“优盘在哪儿？”  
Bucky叹气，指向了厨房的橱柜。  
“武器都锁进箱子了。”他承认，Steve在他胸前艰难地呼吸着。“那是Steve的枪。”  
浴室里传来一声坠地声，本来那个特工受伤后挪过去的速度就够慢了，现在直接瘫坐在了地面上，背靠着洗衣机，看起来也要累昏过去了。Rumlow看了他一眼，对方摆手示意没事。  
Steve现在缓了过来，脸色开始恢复，右手仍然紧抓着Bucky大腿上的裤子布料。  
“呼吸，Steve，Stevie？”Bucky顺着他的后背，再一次尝试把他撑起来。Steve很重又没什么力气，还在不自觉地打着颤，全都是那该碾碎的电击棍的错。他的呼吸听上去还是喘得厉害，Bucky一下一下地顺着他的背，Steve根本坐不起来，只是勉强抓着Bucky的大腿，半瘫倒在他右臂里。  
“撑着点，punk，慢慢来。”Bucky低声说，让Steve把额头抵在他胸腹上，Steve额头都是汗，他的T恤也早就被汗浸湿。  
“老天，你认真的？”Rumlow抱怨，“好吧，罗密欧，先照顾你的朱丽叶。”他保持着握紧电击棍的备战状态，慢慢向厨房区移动。  
Steve喘着气在Bucky手臂里动了动，右手从他的大腿摸到上半身，抓紧了部分T恤试着坐起来。Bucky用左手撑住他的腋下，Steve重得往下坠，拽着他的T恤一起往下坠，Bucky的脑袋差点磕到书架上那一堆书脊。  
Rumlow谨慎地观察着他们的举动，脚迈入了厨房区域，用一根电击棍扫开每一扇橱柜门，开始把里面的东西拨到地上。  
Bucky的右手被Steve这次下坠压到了书架上，Steve睁开眼睛，视线对焦有点慢，但Bucky知道了——纸张和被伪装起来的盒子触感完全是两码事，而那只有一个原因——现在Steve仍然被电击到几乎没有力量支撑自己，他靠左臂撑起上半身，将Bucky往下拽。  
Bucky的嘴唇落在Steve汗湿的眉毛上，Steve闭上眼睛，Rumlow在那边发出了被恶心到的声音，将一堆厨房食材扫落在地。  
Bucky亲了亲Steve的鼻梁和颧骨，睫毛在他唇下轻微颤抖，Steve的呼吸声更喘了，Bucky用左手轻拍着他，小心地抽出书架最下层藏着的那把枪，Steve的另一把格洛克。  
浴室那儿的特工发出了一声没什么力气的“嘿！”接着就卡在了半途，Rumlow刚刚在掉地的意大利面盒子里发现了优盘，Sam在声响发出的时候已经翻进了浴室窗子，Bucky立刻抽出了右手，直接命中Rumlow的肩膀。  
Rumlow被这冲击搞得停滞了一两秒，肩后橱柜溅上了一大片血，Bucky的枪对准了他的要害。  
“放下武器。”Sam手里是一把冲锋枪，浴室里那个特工被击昏了。“我不管你是谁，放下武器。”  
Rumlow肩膀后面开了个洞，勉强支撑着跪在地板上，用还完好的那只手撑着电击棍。（*1）  
“你个混球。”他说，然后倒在了地板上。

*

“你是不是该给我个解释？”Sam抱着双臂，不时瞄一眼Bucky的金属胳膊。  
Natasha从外面打开了门，守在外面的特工都被放倒了，无声无息，除了她头发有点儿乱以外看上去一切正常。  
“你应该跟着其他人撤离，现在你也欠我一个解释。”Steve刚刚恢复正常呼吸，但仍然没多少劲儿坐起来，Bucky基本上一直在用胳膊和大腿撑着他的上半身。“我就知道你藏着枪。”他瞪着Sam手里的冲锋枪。  
“老习惯。”Sam耸肩，“告诉过你我干过特殊任务。”  
“猎鹰计划。Barnes，我出现的时候他就开始怀疑了，说服我让他替代小鸟行动，没让对方起疑心。”Natasha从地板上捡起那个小优盘藏在了身上。“Steve，你认识的每个人都有秘密。”  
“好极了。”Steve翻眼睛，看向了倒地的Rumlow，外面的楼梯上传来脚步声，四个医疗人员带着两幅担架进来了，把重伤的Rumlow还有另一个失去意识的特工往上搬。“只有我一个人是透明的。”  
“你可相当出人意料，Steve，那蠢货摸出你的枪时我就知道了，”Bucky靠坐在书架上，让Steve半躺在他弯起的大腿上保持呼吸通畅。“我只是不知道另一把在哪儿。”  
“得感谢你们两个没搜这屋子。”Steve戳了戳他。“通常没人会把武器藏在这两个地方。”  
“通常武器会放在更趁手的地方，你选的两个位置都避开了惯性思维，”Bucky左手陷在Steve有点乱的头发里。“干得好，特工Rogers。”  
“闭嘴，”Steve这次戳得更用力了一点，Bucky右手还握着枪，但食指已经不在扳机上了。“如果不是那两次电击我能干得更好。”  
一个棕色短发的男人轻巧地蹦上楼梯直冲进了公寓：“Nat！”  
“Coulson到了？”Natasha转向他，对方点头，眼睛转向Steve。“来认识一下SGR，Clint Barton。”她走出门。  
“看起来刚打过一场。”Clint盯着Bucky的双手。“操，我就知道你骗赌金！”他不知从哪儿摸出个短箭来在手上像玩鼓槌一样转动。  
“咬我啊。”Bucky的戒指在右手无名指上，Steve拉过了他的左手，那一圈戒指花纹还能看出一些痕迹，小臂上被电流烧焦了一大块，移动时内部还有点金属摩擦音。  
Clint像只老鹰一样蹲在了Steve面前观察他，时间长得Sam都挑起眉毛。  
“你会画肖像不？”Clint问。  
“当然。”Steve回答，仍然半靠着Bucky的大腿。  
“给Natasha画一张，打赌的事就一笔勾销。”Clint提出交涉。  
“成交。”Steve伸手和他握了握，手指还有点颤抖。Clint看向Bucky：“你知道前两天Stark刚给Rumlow升级了他那棍子上的电压没？”  
“Stark死定了。”Bucky磨牙。  
“神盾会清理这里。”Coulson走了进来，医疗人员进进出出搬着昏迷的特工。Clint立刻蹦到他身后的Natasha那里，Natasha直接把一只手搭在他肩膀上，一半重量都靠了过去，手里还晃着杯酒。Coulson看向Steve和Bucky：“恐怕我必须请你们转移到安全屋里，先生们，医疗人员会给你们做检查。”  
“Rumlow背后的人是谁？”Bucky问。  
“Mr. Pierce.”Coulson回答。Clint骂了一句脏话。Sam眯起眼睛：“神盾局长之一？”  
Steve看向他，Sam再次耸肩：“我退伍后收到过神盾的招募信，Pierce和Fury共同管理神盾，对吧？”  
“现在Fury启动了紧急预案，”Natasha把酒杯塞到Clint手里。“Fury去追查了，Coulson现在是局长。”  
Coulson保持着微笑，“Rogers先生，你的所有物和作品都安全完好，神盾会复原这所公寓里的一切。”  
“房东肯定不会退我的押金了。”Steve咕哝，Bucky笑出声，又揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“还有你，Wilson先生，”Coulson转向Sam，“我希望你能重新考虑神盾的邀请。”  
“我的命运大概和普通生活合不来，否则我宁愿开个小酒吧然后老死在这儿。”Sam笑了。“我加入有什么好处？”  
Coulson和Sam走到公寓外谈起了细节。Natasha就着Clint的手喝了一口酒，看了看公寓里的战场。  
“告诉我细节。”她说。  
Bucky解释了全过程，Natasha和Clint的视线都落在Steve胸腹那儿，Bucky拉起一点Steve的T恤，下面被电击出酷似闪电的两处放射状青紫，看着就很疼。  
“我喜欢这招。”Clint评价，“通常没人会想到还有第二把武器。Rogers，Winter Soldier也总有备用武器，灵感来自这？”  
“叫我Steve，”Steve微笑。“备用武器总能救你一命。”  
Bucky观察着Clint的表情，突然丢下枪圈住Steve的肩膀：“不，我不会让你在他的漫画里加上鹰眼——”  
“我还没问！你怎么知道他不会加进去？”Clint大声反驳。  
“你就想着在漫画里酷炫地出场，想都别想——”  
“Steve，管管你的角色！”  
“Bucky可不是Winter Soldier——”  
“我再也不给你带甜甜圈了！”  
“操，Barnes！”  
Natasha在Bucky和Clint的嘴仗升级时晃了过来，蹲在Steve面前，把酒杯递给了过来，Steve摇头。Bucky一边继续和Clint吵一边分心瞪她，Natasha毫不介意地自己喝了一口，杯子里传来一股辛辣的杏仁甜香。  
“我喜欢你那个铅笔的反击。”她说，“如果不是哮喘，你可能早就当上了特工。”  
“不一定，”Steve回答，“画画也很不错，特工们擅长武器，漫画家知道怎么用笔。”他微笑起来，Bucky和Clint吵得差不多了，医疗人员再次带着担架进来，示意Bucky让开。  
“我能走。”Steve抗议，试着撑起来不过再次失败了。  
“电击可能造成内伤。”Bucky帮着他们把Steve搬上去，“躺好，不然我就给你一枪。”他拍拍Steve的脸，露出一个笑容，Steve握了握他的金属手指。  
Clint和Sam陪着Steve一路下楼进入医疗车里，里面还有一位穿着黑色制服的女性，她在医生给Steve检查时自我介绍叫Hill。  
“神盾现在得转入地下活动，”Hill解释，“直到我们抓到Pierce为止。”  
“短期内你可能给呆在安全屋里，”Clint说，“还有你。”他看向Sam。  
“记得把我的酒都搬来，我给你们露一手。”Sam不介意地说。  
“Bucky呢？”Steve低声问。  
“和Nat善后。”Clint回答，双手撑在下巴上。“你真的在画Winter Soldier前没见过那个蠢蛋？”  
“你确实得好好解释一下。”Sam也跟着说。Steve发出一个懊恼的呻吟。

*

“你确定？”Coulson问。  
“问问Erskine博士，”Bucky说，看着手里平板上的资料。“他说过那血清更需要受试者有好的品格。”  
“我们大概得一路追踪去欧洲。”Natasha说，“飞机还有五小时起飞。”  
“只要别让我像漫画里那样掉火车就行。”Bucky随随便便地说，晃晃左手，里面的杂音可没消失。“五小时够Stark修这玩意儿不？”  
“Stark大概一小时就能搞定。”Natasha回答，看着Bucky脸上的决心。“不和Steve说再见？”  
“我们又没真的订婚。”Bucky看完了资料，把平板还给Coulson。“别用血清威胁他加入神盾。”他警告Coulson。  
“我可不会这么干。”Coulson回答，有点儿不高兴。“我更想看到他的漫画，Barnes。特工这职业对他来说太危险，在现实生活里，好人总是死得更快。”他把Steve的公寓交给善后的特勤人员，Bucky和Natasha跟着他下楼。  
“你可以给他。”Natasha走在右边，碰了碰Bucky手上的戒指。“我觉得他不会说不。”  
“他会的。”Bucky看了看磨损得有点粗糙的戒面，还有左手上模糊了一些的戒指细节。“没人会想要个随时会死的丈夫。”  
Natasha把手放上他的肩膀，轻抚着，和Bucky一起沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 中枪部分参考了这里：  
> 《子弹击中人体的真实威力》http://site.douban.com/120495/widget/notes/3718667/note/270151837/  
> Rumlow可没改造过，小公寓这么短的距离绝逼一枪倒地，Bucky可没射关键要害。
> 
> God Father/教父：苏格兰威士忌15ml + 杏仁香甜酒15ml，冰块适量，也有说冰块加八分满。
> 
> 混合这两种酒之后是种甜辣杏仁感，非常妙，我个人觉得威士忌本身还蛮好喝的，比较难喝的其实是郎姆（因为味道太单纯了OTZ）伏特加倒是很野性，烈酒会让你的喉咙很有感觉，不习惯的话要多加水或者冰。  
> 店家给我的是肯塔基威士忌……望天，苏格兰威士忌比较贵说……


	9. Brooklyn

“血清会让你的身体状况提升很多，”Erskine博士说，“你可能再也喝不醉了。”  
“听起来不算太糟。”Steve看着杯子里颜色像蜂蜜一样的酒。“为什么是我？”  
“它会放大你的优点和缺点。”Erskine博士喝了一点酒。“好的更好，糟的更糟，上回我们搞出了Schmidt，在二战那时可惹了不少麻烦。”  
Steve已经看过了红骷髅的资料，这段二战机密被藏在了神盾局资料库里，还有当时的一个九头蛇的内线Zola偷走了血清初始样本，结果搞出了一大堆麻烦，间接促使神盾局创立。  
“为什么神盾现在重启了超级士兵血清计划？”Steve问。  
“为了可能出现的战争，我想。”Erskine博士回答，“还有医学。”他想了想，“我一直在降低血清的放大效果，至少它能治愈更多疾病。”  
“医学进展总是好事。”Steve和他碰了碰杯子。  
“不告诉那小子？”Erskine博士问，脸上有个小小的微笑。“Natasha和Barnes都是在重伤的紧急情况下进行了血清实验，Barnes对你受试更谨慎，我的电话快被他打爆了。”  
“出任务时能打电话？”Steve忍不住跟着笑。  
“他总能找到办法，那可是Winter Soldier。”博士笑得大了点儿，看上去仍然有些担忧。“他可没同意让你接受高危险的那部分，他只想把你治好。”  
Steve的笑意多了点别的什么，他喝了一口酒：“就像Bucky说过的，我总是出人意料。”

*

Natasha把平板递给Bucky，头上戴着个金色假发，看上去还有点儿像玛丽莲梦露，不过却穿着挺普通的吊带碎花裙子。  
Bucky查看了神盾内部消息，还有个推送，Winter Soldier漫画第六期，邮件里还有个Clint私人邮件，标题写了大大的“绝密”和三个感叹号。  
“漫画现在更受欢迎了，”Natasha说，继续进行监视，离他们租住的这幢破屋子斜对面住着个知道关键信息的线人，但对方非常谨慎，Fury还没决定是要干掉他还是拉拢他。“销量确实增加了一倍以上。”  
Bucky浏览着漫画页面，Steve绝对在剧情上重新进行了调整，Winter Soldier和Captain的过去回忆，也就是葬礼那段现在才插进剧情里。  
四十年代那个剪了短发的Winter Soldier穿着三件套，把钥匙递给个子更小的Captain：“伙计，我会陪你直到最后。”  
Captain看上去身体很不好，相当瘦弱，还有一头金发，他对Winter Soldier露出一个小小的微笑，看起来有点难过。  
接着下面的剧情就是战场上那个已经长高的Captain试图唤醒Winter Soldier的记忆，几页精彩的打斗，Captain还是完成了任务，扔下了盾牌，Winter Soldier明显动摇了，把放弃抵抗的Captain一通揍，Captain脸上都是血，对他说出了那句话。  
他们差点坠毁，Captain直直从高空坠进了河里，Winter Soldier在最后一页里把他捞了起来，确认他还活着后就扔在岸边，自己独自离开——  
“我觉得这结尾的悬念不错。”Natasha看着窗外，头也没回地说。  
“你怎么知道——”我看完了。Bucky闭嘴了，Natasha就是知道。他叹气。“是不错。”然后点开了Clint的绝密邮件。  
Clint大呼小叫了一堆废话顺带要求他拍点Natasha的伪装照片给他，反正Bucky经常这么干，这对儿惹出的麻烦和搭档起来的可靠度成正比，接着Clint附上了个附件图片，还附注了一句“你绝对不会相信我们在Steve的相册里找到了什么”。  
漫画推送已经花了不少时间才加载完毕，Bucky点开照片，加载花了快两分钟才刷出来。  
“你他妈在逗我。”Bucky瞪着上面绝对营养不良，又瘦又小还面对镜头很不高兴的Steve，看照片日期大概是十七岁，完全想象得出有哮喘的Steve在学校里会有多倒霉。  
Natasha喝了一口橙汁，扭头看着Bucky回去看漫画里的回忆段落，那个瘦小的Captain和照片几乎一模一样，就像Winter Soldier和Bucky那样。“这回可不是巧合。”她说，观察Bucky的表情。“你不知道？”  
“那几天里我可没翻他的东西，”Bucky的头发绑了个小尾巴，“他还没让我看过Captain的角色设计。”他盯着漫画成稿。  
“Steve大概早就想好了要这么画。”她说。“世界上的巧合比我们以为的更多。”  
“和你的傻鸟聊天去。”Bucky懒散地反驳，靠坐在床垫上拨着遥控器给屋子里那台破破烂烂的小电视换台，里面在播某个东欧语言的电视节目。反正他们假扮成了一对度假夫妻，又熟到就像一对兄弟姐妹，于是这张床上没发生过任何事。Stark给他的手臂做了个仿真皮肤伪装，现在它看起来就像普通胳膊，不过金属手指稍粗的尺寸没变，所以Bucky还是戴着那枚开口铂金男戒。  
Natasha倒对手指上那枚女戒并不在意，Bucky大敞着亚麻衬衫和卡其布短裤的裤扣，脖子上用一条细链子串起那枚磨损的戒指，现在正是热的时候，外面街道上几乎没人。  
Natasha拿起放在窗框上的手机上按按按，读出Clint的短信：“Steve这几天都在赶稿，昨晚三点半才睡，J说的。”  
“别再试图把我们推到一起了，Tasha。”Bucky翻眼睛。“时机不对。”  
“这两个月我可没给你介绍别人。”Natasha一边继续和Clint互发短信一边说，“Coulson也向我打探你们俩的状况，而且Coulson似乎觉得这大部分都是你的问题。”  
“他是Steve的脑残粉，可信度至少降低50%。”Bucky反驳，看着电视上不算清楚的一对男女正在吵架。  
Natasha又发了一会儿短信（同时监视目标），门口传来一阵拍门声，还有对方说着订购的东西送到了之类的蹩脚英语。  
Bucky跳下床去开门，门边就有他们的枪和绊索——外面站着那个这两天一直给他们送食物还有订购的当地特色手工艺品的小贩，他把东西递给Bucky，好奇地偷瞄Natasha（显然Natasha是他的菜），Bucky点数之后把剩下的钱付给他，关上了门。  
“你的首饰。”Bucky把其中一包东西扔过去，将剩下的东西分类打包塞进行李箱，这一点他们就和所有旅游者一样，反正全神盾都让有国外任务的特工买当地有趣的玩意儿。  
Natasha取出一对紫色的手工耳环戴上，“好看么？”她晃了晃戴着假发的脑袋，对Bucky手里的那条深蓝围巾挑眉。“我知道那是给谁的。”  
“我可没说你给傻鸟买了多少东西。”Bucky堵回去，看了看她的耳朵。“配金发不错，红发可能不太配。”  
Natasha耸肩，反正那身碎花裙子和她也不怎么搭。她取下耳环，换了个当地风格的手镯。

*

Clint往嘴里塞着炒鸡蛋，Steve捧着咖啡杯还有点迷糊。Jarvis体贴地放着温和的背景音乐。  
放在桌上的手机响了，Clint一把抓起，立刻兴奋起来，把手机转给Steve看，上面拍了一张东欧小镇的夕阳照片，美得像油画，还有一段视频，里面Natasha完全换了个样子，戴着大墨镜，看上去有点蠢，一边自拍一边大笑。  
“注意这里。”Clint指给Steve看，拍摄背景是一个露天餐厅。“她的取景角度，左边是撤退路线，右边是我们的目标之一。”  
Steve点点头：“伪装很不错。”  
Natasha调了一下镜头，用Steve没听过的口音撒娇（尽管这是伪装但还是有点惊悚），接着Bucky就撞进了镜头里，端着两盘满满的食物放在小餐桌上，用同样的口音抱怨这儿的服务，两个特工完全就像游客那样讨论当地美食，餐桌上还摊着当地的旅游地图和相机。  
“我得拍一个，甜心。”Natasha笑着说，“发到社交网站上去。”  
“难道你不该先补个妆？”Bucky调侃，也戴着个大墨镜，还有一点点胡渣。他晒黑了一些，揽着Natasha的肩膀，脖子上那枚戒指只闪了一瞬。Natasha拍了照，巧妙地取景了目标人物和他们在干嘛。  
视频到这里结束了，Clint把它转移到旁边的平板上，Jarvis立刻读取了目标人物的面部特征，放大了细节开始分析。Steve喝了一大口咖啡，Clint继续吃了几口，忽然问：“Bucky没和你联系？”  
Steve摇头。  
“这可真奇怪。”Clint挠挠脑袋。“他和过去交往过的每个人都有联系，不过没几个人知道他有那胳膊。”  
Steve耸耸肩，喝完了咖啡。Clint继续和Natasha发短信。Steve把咖啡杯洗了，拿着自己的手机离开餐厅，走进电梯。  
Jarvis把他送到了健身楼层。Sam已经开始热身了。  
“看起来你适应得不错。”Sam调整着跑步机上的速度，Steve把手机放在一边，调了个速度开始跑。  
“不用担心哮喘的感觉怎么样？”Sam问。“你现在的胸肌连13号和Hill都羡慕，不是说你原来的胸肌不大，只是现在，”他笑得露出一排牙齿。“更真材实料。”  
“别以为我没听出来你在嘲笑我。”Steve笑了笑，“你的猎鹰翅膀怎么样？”  
“如果Stark在上面加上商标我就把他给撕成两半。”Sam严肃地挥了挥拳头。“两个月内换了三个安全屋，结果居然住进了Stark大厦给他们当小白鼠，谁能想到剩下的神盾特工就藏在这里？我们脚底下大概是那些穿着高级西装的上班族。”  
“你不想当上班族了？”Steve持续跑着，呼吸仍然平稳。  
“我想当个酒吧老板。”Sam吹了声口哨。“你觉得这事结束后，他们会把那两间公寓还我们吗？”  
“至少赔偿金够找一间新的。”Steve回答。  
半天体能训练后Steve去冲了个澡，吃午餐，下午继续画Winter Soldier的漫画，晚上和Sam还有特工们聊聊天，Bruce Banner博士通常这时候会出来吃晚饭（Tony Stark则24小时窝在实验室里），大家开开玩笑说点任务里的趣事，现在Steve能接触到更多神盾特工的任务内容了，但在特工训练完成前他都没有外勤工作，Coulson也不会同意他没搭档就上场。  
Steve和Sam在模拟训练里搭档过，配合很不错，不过Clint一直对Bucky和Natasha搭档有点不爽，所以Steve也和他模拟了一次，配合结果也很不错——还包括了Thor，但Thor和Loki算得上绑定搭档，不会列在考虑范围内。  
“等特工Barnes回来，你们可以试试看配合。”Coulson在看完那些模拟训练数据后说。“Barnes和Romanoff搭档常常有点……冒险倾向，他们会更深入敌方获取资料，有时这会导致他们忽略自身安全。”  
“如果他那时候没把我揍昏过去，就没问题。”Steve笑了。  
“你没告诉他？”Coulson问。  
“惊喜。”Steve摊手示意身上的深蓝色神盾制服，“或者惊吓。”  
“要知道，你得先完成漫画才能出任务。”Coulson也笑了。  
“我也打算先完成漫画。”Steve敬了个礼。“然后再去揍扁恶霸。”  
Coulson被另一个特工叫去处理事情，Steve口袋里的手机震动起来，他掏出来解锁，那个Coulson给他的神盾邮箱里收到了一封新邮件，像是随便注册的一个地址，标题和之前所有乱七八糟地址来的邮件一样：Photos.  
Steve回到Stark大厦自己住的那一层，大部分特工都在这儿有个房间，Steve的房间甚至还大上一倍，就为了安置他的那些速写本和画板画桌。  
在电脑上打开这封新邮件，里面都是照片，这一组是之前Natasha发视频的那个小镇组图，构图和取景堪称专业，都是小镇上非常漂亮的场景，两排房子之间的石板路，多彩的建筑和爬墙植物，小镇上的许愿池里满是世界各国的硬币，一家面包店外排队的人们，橱窗里各种口味的冰淇淋，一盘堆满了水果和煎鱼的晚餐，某条街尾的日落。  
邮件里从来都没写一个词，Steve把照片存好档，继续画漫画。

*

Pierce最终被逮住的时候Fury也在场，Natasha差点被自己的小玩意儿电死，Bucky的金属胳膊也差点报废。  
撤退时还费了点功夫隐藏形迹，Fury再度消失去追查更多九头蛇的线索，Bucky和Natasha乘火车去了法国，白天总是有点热，而那层伪装对Bucky出故障的金属胳膊来说更麻烦了。  
“至少你还能假装自己受伤。”Natasha盯着他胸前的那个骨折固定带，完美掩饰了金属手臂。  
“热死了。”Bucky抱怨，“我只想回我的窝里睡上一个星期。”  
“哪一个？Stark那儿的还是布鲁克林那儿的？”Natasha核对着他们的火车票，手腕上同样包着绷带。“骨折后不能坐飞机这一点简直就是地狱。”  
“飞机失事的话我们的死亡率比干活时还高。”Bucky说，“Stark最好是订了个豪华游轮接我们回去。”  
“你不担心再来一次泰坦尼克事故？”Natasha问，火车即将进站。  
“我会全程穿着救生衣。”Bucky做了个鬼脸。  
“Steve和Sam的保护监控现在撤下了，”Natasha提着他们的伪装游客行李包，Bucky拖着箱子。“Clint说Sam的酒吧还会在原址开放，就叫猎鹰。”  
“那可真是一点创意都没有。”Bucky评价。  
最终也只是个普通游轮接他们回去，Natasha在船上整天做日光浴，Bucky拿出了狙击手的耐心拍摄掠过的海鸟，海面上漂浮的垃圾（在特定光线下还挺好看的），海上日出和日落，游轮绕开的暴风雨云层。海上信号不算好，有时都刷不开神盾聊天室。  
不过快到美国港口的时候聊天室里爆出了个大消息。  
Loki：上传附件 Rogers & Agent 19. jpg （*1）  
Ironman：卧槽SGR和仿声鸟怎么回事！  
Thor：你在哪里拍到的？  
Loki：监控镜头，完全公开，这可不是隐私。  
MrGreen：19在给Steve小纸条，肯定是正常状况  
Ironman：我查了，仿声鸟不在线，大概有个任务得做  
MrGreen：19在帮我弄一份化学试剂  
Hawkeye：19和SGR看上去挺开心……  
Ironman：别告诉我你忘了SGR和WS那事了小鸟，还有赌局  
Hawkeye：WS没和SGR联系，第一手资料  
Ironman：所以没婚礼了？  
Hill：前两天WS和BW寄回了礼物，我确信里面有SGR的一份  
Bucky总算等到那照片刷开，Steve和19号特工Bobbi Morse正在笑，Bobbi给了他一张小纸条，两人站得很近，Steve穿着件神盾T恤和运动裤，看起来健康多了。两人都在走廊监控摄像头的范围内，不是特别清晰，但绝对能看出肢体语言上的亲近。  
Ironman：我还以为Pepper能再搞一次婚礼……  
Hawkeye：你就想在婚礼上叫来一群舞娘  
Ironman：还有喝个烂醉  
Thor：我也有点想再参加一次婚礼……  
Ironman：所以婚礼赌我们都赢了？  
Jarvis：Sir，赌局将在两位当事人其中之一结婚时自动中止。  
Ironman：真没劲儿  
Hawkeye：我也觉得没劲儿  
Bucky关了聊天室。

*

“欢迎回归。”Coulson说，凌晨两点在Stark大厦医疗室门口迎接Natasha和Bucky。“这趟任务有点漫长。”  
“一点没错。”Natasha把平板和电脑给Hill让她去处理任务过程中得到的资料和证据。“Pierce死了，但他的手下还在惹事，Fury还在追踪他们。”她已经换回了自己风格的服装，红发藏在帽衫的帽子下面。  
“我得修个胳膊。”Bucky说，仍然吊着手臂吊带。“九头蛇在欧洲的根基相当复杂，不少二战内幕消息，但大部分知情人已经死了，剩下的把线索都藏得像个解谜游戏，还得花些时间才能全找出来。”  
“猜得到。”Coulson点头，“先医疗检查再修胳膊，你们会有至少三周的假期。”  
“我记得你手上还有别的任务？”Bucky坏笑。  
Coulson稍稍露出了一点惊讶。“没错，”他说，“但我不会派状况不佳的特工执行。”他指向医疗室，Bucky和Natasha乖乖进去检查身体状况，骨折和挫伤都不是大问题，血清让他们恢复更快。  
Tony Stark和往常一样还在实验室里搞他的鬼知道才是什么玩意儿的发明，Bruce Banner也在等着他，Bucky站在扫描台上让Jarvis扫描了一遍，然后躺在椅子上让Tony修胳膊，Bruce监控他的身体状况。  
“所以你们吹了？”Tony戴着个防护镜，在他的金属胳膊上又戳又焊。  
“Tony.”Bruce警告。  
“干嘛？”Tony眼皮都没抬地继续修手臂。“Winter Soldier短期内可没法结婚，我至少可以期待一下那个Rogers，还有我的赌金！”  
“Bucky.”Bruce试着解释，“你有没有看最近的聊天室？”  
“当然。”Bucky用右手在Tony的小机械爪Dummy举着的一块平板上戳着自己错过的新消息。“这没什么，本来就是在任务中找点乐子，我还赢了一笔钱。”他冲Bruce挑眉。  
“身体数据显示出你情绪低落和缺乏睡眠，特工Barnes。”Jarvis说。  
“干得好。”Tony冲天花板眨眼，又低头继续修。  
“我恨你们。”Bucky抱怨，继续看消息。  
“猎鹰加入了神盾。”Bruce换了话题，“酒吧已经开始营业了，周三晚上神盾在那儿订了个派对，别找理由不去。到那天你们俩的身体调整还有胳膊都能完成，你们绝对逃不了。”  
“有足够的酒我肯定去。”Bucky宣布。

*

事实是，Stark就是能把每个派对都搞得特别嗨，没大麻也能让人晕晕乎乎，更别提一整箱限量好香槟。  
Bucky从自己在布鲁克林的窝里拎出来两瓶私藏伏特加，塞进哈雷摩托的跨包里，戴上他涂了一颗红星的银黑色头盔，一路飙到Sam的猎鹰酒吧。Stark已经包场了，酒吧内外都进行了加固，除非来个核弹，否则没什么能把这幢房子轰开。  
顺带也做好了隔音，Sam的酒吧分上下两层，上层是个普通酒吧，神盾雇了些人进行管理，地下室里则变成了神盾私人场所，塞满了神盾探员，包括Coulson。  
Bucky拎着酒敲门，里面隐隐透出摇滚乐的声响。  
Hill打开门上的视窗：“你得说出通关口令。”  
“Stark是个蠢货？”Bucky翻眼睛。  
“差不多了。”Hill为他开门，“派对还没正式开始，Stark已经喝高了。”  
“我能让他更嗨一点儿。”Bucky把两瓶酒往吧台上一放，Sam刚刚完成了个花式抛瓶，倒出一杯深红色酒浆，在杯子上点缀一颗樱桃，推给Natasha。  
“你从哪儿搞到的？”Sam看到那两瓶酒就跳了过来，眼睛都快黏上酒瓶标签了。特工们正在舞池里摇摆，连Coulson都秀了一手机械舞，至少吧台和入口这边还算安静。  
“机密。”Bucky把酒给他。“特工生涯怎么样？”  
“还没完成基础训练。”Sam说，“我觉得我已经有点儿老了。”  
“打一针血清就行。”Natasha端着那杯红色的酒，穿着条性感贴身的黑色裙子。Bucky把头盔放在一边，脱下外套露出里面的黑色紧身T恤，Natasha赞赏地看了他一会儿：“你知道今晚没有陌生姑娘能泡，对吧？”  
“我来喝酒，不是来搭讪。”Bucky跳到了吧台椅上，整个金属左臂在灯光下只显出低调的银色，并不显眼。  
Stark和Pepper在角落里聊天，Bruce在沙发里半躺着放松，戴着个耳机，绝对隔绝了摇滚背景音。Hill在门边看着手里平板上的什么东西，很快Clint和Thor就扛着两大箱食物进来了，后面跟着一直在戳手机的Loki。  
“嘿！”Thor放下吃的就给Bucky来了个大力的抱抱。  
“我的肋骨！”Bucky抗议。  
“看到Steve没？他烤的苹果派棒透了。”Thor大笑，“你教了他几手，还是他也是个隐藏的大厨？”  
“我没教他。”Bucky回答，为Thor的暗示扭头看向Natasha，Natasha回以一个精准的挑眉，意思是“怎样？”，Bucky叹气，“你从不放弃？”  
“我相信我的判断。”Natasha朝他举了下酒杯，滑进舞池里。“包括推一个蠢货一把。”  
Bucky没话能反驳回去，转而跟Sam要了杯够劲儿的伏特加。Sam调了杯低度数绿色苦艾酒给Loki，倒了一大杯啤酒给Thor，Hill放进来了几个晚到的特工，不过Steve和19号特工也就是仿声鸟Bobbi都还没到。  
“失恋？”Loki在Bucky旁边的吧台椅上坐下来，Thor已经跟着其他特工下去跳舞了。  
Bucky连被烦死的眼神都懒得给他。  
“看来Rogers没告诉你，他搬到了Stark大厦。”Loki喝着他的酒。  
“保护监控已经结束了。”Bucky喝他的加冰伏特加。“Steve没搬回楼上？”  
“在找新房子。”Loki说，“那漫画可给他赢了个Stark大厦的永久居留权。”他看了一眼Bucky的手指，还有T恤里藏着的项链。“戒指不错。”  
Bucky耸肩，目送Loki去食物区找吃的，自己仍然窝在吧台那儿，完全没心情去跳舞。  
“现在到齐了！”Hill拉开门，Steve和Bobbi一起进来，Steve带着一大包裹在保温袋里的食物，Bobbi也抱着一大包各种口味的糖果。特工们都发出欢呼。Hill锁上了门。  
“趴踢！！！”Tony用喝高了的嗓子大吼，特工们的声音盖过了音乐。  
Steve一眼就看到了Bucky，他的眼睛睁大了，放下手里食物的时候还差点绊倒。他走到吧台这边伸出手，Bucky和他一把抓住对方的手摇了摇。“嗨。”Steve笑得有点紧张。  
“看来血清效果不错。”Bucky打量Steve更明显的倒三角身材，还有包裹得紧紧的牛仔裤和靴子，努力掩饰自己发干的喉咙。“神盾T恤？”  
“它很舒服。”Steve承认。  
“嘿Sam。”Bobbi敲了敲吧台，微笑格外有深意。“给我杯好酒。”  
Sam的笑容有点傻气，迅速调了两杯走出吧台。“交给你了。”  
Steve绕进了吧台，Bucky瞪着Sam和Bobbi手拉手进了舞池……“他们搞到一起去了？”  
“Sam一开始还有点犹豫，”Steve用抹布擦了擦吧台。“不过Bobbi也很感兴趣，我当了好几次信鸽。”  
Bucky所能做出的全部反应就是做个鬼脸然后把剩下的酒给吞了。  
“我给你弄杯新的。”Steve说，转身的动作还有点太快，抽出一瓶威士忌，背对着Bucky又加了点别的进去，将一杯浅色的酒放在吧台上。  
Bucky喝了一口，除去烈酒特有的醇厚质感，还混了些甜酒的水果香和些微的苦。他皱眉：“这是什么？”  
“我还没调整好最后的分量配比，”Steve的小臂搭在吧台上，整个吧台只有他们两个，音乐声没舞池那么大，光线也更柔和。“你没告诉过我你也出生在布鲁克林。”  
“布鲁克林口音可没那么好学，我们出生在不同区，否则有可能我们从小就上一个学校。”Bucky又喝了一口，皱皱眉，“确实还没达到完美，你想要更甜还是更苦？”  
“两种都有，我还想要点轻佻感，或许会加点柠檬苏打水。”Steve回答，看着Bucky眼睛下的黑眼圈。“围巾和照片都棒极了，pal。”  
“我可没寄什么照片。”Bucky眨眼。  
“没错，你是没寄。”Steve非常懂，露出的笑容多了点不安，转身回去再次去拿不同的酒瓶。Bucky看着他紧绷的肩膀和后背，克制着跳过吧台的冲动。“你用漫画收买了整个神盾，对不？”  
“没有整个神盾。”Steve拿着两杯新完成的调酒放上吧台。“Jarvis很慷慨。”  
Bucky立刻知道了这意味着什么。“只有特工才能知道其他人的背景资料——Rogers，你干了什么？”  
Steve不易被察觉地缩了缩，表情变得坚定：“我接受了更强效的血清。”他解释，双手抱在胸前。“这是我想要的机会。”  
“双脚跳进麻烦里？”Bucky瞪他，“你的漫画呢？”  
“先完成Winter Soldier系列，”Steve解释，一脸的“我已经决定了”。“反正我还没完成特工训练，之后Coulson会给我安排个搭档。”  
“……punk，你没救了。”Bucky把脸埋在了金属手里。  
“Jerk.”Steve可没退让，把另外两杯酒朝他手边推了一点。“不是每个人都有两次机会完成梦想。”  
“你没死在任务里我就可以给上帝点祈祷了。”Bucky捞起第二杯喝了一口，这杯加了苏打水，口感更刺激。Steve倒了杯水给他，Bucky又试了第三杯，点了点它的杯沿：“威士忌再多加点。”  
Steve接受了，观察Bucky紧身T恤下的身体：“肋骨怎么样？Jarvis给了我你们任务后的状况。”  
“同事的关心？”Bucky喝了口水冲掉之前不同混合酒的味道。  
Steve没回答，表情比之前绷得更紧。  
“别告诉我你还想来一发。”Bucky保持着脸上的表情，又看了一眼Steve现在相当完美的身材，扯出一个他特有的坏笑。“我可不睡同事。”  
Steve看起来对现在的对话有点疲倦，最后耸耸肩膀：“我猜也是。”  
Bucky举起第一杯又喝了一口。Steve在吧台里的椅子上坐下，给自己倒了一小杯伏特加，喝了口就喔了一声，看了看Bucky带来的那个瓶子。  
“我私藏里最好的之一。”Bucky回答。  
他们喝了一会儿，特工们在舞池里摇晃着身体。  
“你可真是个冒险家。”Bucky低声说，看着Steve的眼睛。  
“Coulson给了你一样的评价。”Steve回答，瞳孔在微暗的灯光下有一点忧郁的蓝。  
“死亡几率比车祸和癌症更高，”Bucky看着他，吧台的距离让他们没法一伸手就碰得到对方。“你确定？”  
“我更想做正确的事。”Steve露出一个小小的微笑，带着一点点试探。  
“……见鬼。”Bucky再次捂脸，“你迟早得把自己搞死。”  
“我有个坏榜样。”Steve笑得大了一点儿。  
Bucky干掉剩下两杯酒，Steve也喝掉手里的伏特加。把杯子放回台面，Bucky跳下吧台，示意Steve一起出来——他们拉开酒吧门的时候整个神盾都朝他们欢呼，Loki还不情愿地给了Thor一张纸币。  
Bucky回了他们金属中指，Steve大笑。

*

“整个神盾——都没——告诉你我加入了？”在Bucky把Steve按在公寓门板上时，Steve试着把他们的T恤拉出头顶。  
Bucky咬的那一口绝对就是答案了，“我要在他们的午餐里下超辣辣椒粉。”他喘着气说。  
Steve把T恤扔到了地上，Bucky舔过他的咽喉，戒指挤在他们胸前，Steve手忙脚乱地试图把它给解下来。  
“——Steve？”Bucky在把他们拖向床的时候Steve总算把链子解开。  
“闭嘴，那赌局还没完。”Steve把戒指放在Bucky的床头柜上，直接把Bucky推倒在床垫里。“你的公寓居然只隔了两个街区？我非得把你操晕过去不可。”  
“那个不说脏话的Rogers哪去了？”Bucky在床垫里摊开四肢。“血清有没有让你更大一点儿？”他邪恶地盯着Steve拉下牛仔裤拉链。  
“我又不是马。”Steve反驳，“当然没有。你是自己脱还是我来？”  
“谁说我得被操晕过去？”Bucky在这个空档抓住了Steve的胯骨，Steve反应很快，他们在床上扭打，最终Bucky还是把Steve按进床垫，他们喘息着大笑，扭动着摆脱长裤。  
“穿得像个punk的绝对是你，我还得在吧台后面假装自己没硬。”Steve在他们挤在一起磨蹭时挣扎着说。“等我完成特工训练你就绝对没这么容易把我揍翻——”  
“现在也不赖。”Bucky诚实地评价，Steve的手在他肩膀上按揉着和金属相嵌的紧张肌肉，再加上他们下半身的愉快接触，两个人都发出了不小的声音。  
之后他们瘫在床垫里，浑身是汗，一根指头都不想动。  
Bucky这间公寓采光相当不错，比Steve之前的地方大上一倍，收拾得很整齐。他们俩叠在一起，脸都朝着那巨大的装了防弹玻璃的窗户，外面还有不少建筑的屋顶在下方亮着灯，甚至还能看到Stark大厦，亮得像个灯塔，连同卧室里也有些亮。  
“特工是你的第二选项？”Bucky躺在床垫里，Steve的脑袋和他挤在一起，大半重量压在他身上，感觉还是一样沉。他用金属手指拨弄Steve的头发，偶尔故意用凉一点的手指尖戳戳他的耳朵和脖子，每次他这么惹祸Steve就掐他的乳头或者胸肌。  
“入伍才是。”Steve回答，他们刚刚从剧烈的呼吸里缓下来，现在他可再也不会在接吻或者别的什么里喘不过气了。“特工也很不错。”  
“你真是个爱惹麻烦的布鲁克林小混球。”Bucky抱怨。“想都别想找别人搭档，我他妈得盯着你别搞死自己。”  
“我太荣幸了。”Steve的语调多了点儿嘲讽，Bucky拽了一下他的耳朵。  
“我喜欢漫画的走向。”躺了一会儿后，Bucky说。  
“你给了我一点灵感。”Steve承认。“有个漫画公司邀请我画别的故事，还会在漫展上展出。”  
“特工可不能参加这些活动。”Bucky解释，“那会暴露你的身份。”  
“SGR是个幽灵。”Steve笑了，“你知道漫画的评价都是‘Winter Soldier就像个恐怖的鬼魂’么？”  
“相当符合我的风格。”Bucky宣布。  
Steve从床垫上撑起上半身观察他，直到Bucky问出来：“干嘛？”  
“伙计，”Steve相当严肃，尽管头发乱得可笑。“如果你不想要什么长久关系——”他的眼睛里有点犹豫。“我没问题，只要告诉我就行。”  
Bucky张大嘴看着他。  
“我现在知道这行有多危险了。”Steve试着解释。“我知道每个特工都随时可能会死，这对另一半都不公平，所以……”  
“Pal,”Bucky说，感觉他们俩都尴尬得要死。“我给了你戒指。”  
Steve看起来还没懂，但他脸上更多的是惊讶。  
“……如果我没兴趣，你连那戒指的边都摸不到。”Bucky总算能没停顿地说完，然后迅速翻身把脸埋进了床垫里。“……操我他妈在床上求婚了！”他哀嚎。  
Steve瞪着他的肩膀。“……这有什么不好？”  
“Natasha打赌说我会在和人鬼混时求婚。”Bucky继续把脸埋在床垫里。“Jarvis，千万别把今晚发生的事告诉Natasha。”  
“没问题，特工Barnes。”天花板上一个声音回答。  
Steve瞪着天花板。“你公寓里装了Jarvis？”  
“欢迎来到特工生活。”Bucky在床垫里声音发闷。“每个特工的窝里都有，我们带人上床也有记录，伙计，避免传染什么毛病或者窃听。”  
“Coulson没告诉我这个。”Steve捂住脸。  
“你他妈住Stark大厦，Jarvis总程序就在那儿。”Bucky总算缓过来了，把脸从床垫里抬起来。“至少个人公寓的Jarvis监控我还有点控制权，没人会看到你的小屁股。”  
“一点儿也没能安慰到我。”Steve还没把手拿开。“……我能反悔吗？”  
“没门儿。”Bucky说，在Steve捂住脸的手背上亲了亲。“如果你不想要长久关系，我也没问题。”  
Steve安静了几秒钟把手拿开了，Bucky这回把嘴唇按下去，Steve的两只手臂圈住他的肩膀。  
等他们再次能把嘴唇分开时又过了半小时，Steve的手指顺着Bucky的头发。  
“听起来像负负得正。”Steve说。Bucky的眼睛在深夜的灯光里柔软得像一条刚好的毯子。  
“反正结婚的伴侣也有一半几率分手。”Bucky想了想，无聊地撇嘴。  
“嘿，”Steve给了他一下。“我们订婚了，虽然过程有点蠢。”  
“是有点蠢。”Bucky认同地说，右手和金属左手都在抚摸Steve的身体肌肤。“真到那时候再说。”  
“没问题。”Steve同意。  
“你得搬进来，”Bucky说，“我才不要在Stark大厦和你乱搞。”  
“真贴心。”Steve嘲讽，不过他还在用大腿磨蹭Bucky的大腿呢。  
“我可不是个好人，Stevie，”Bucky坏笑，“你觉得我们能不能让他们再把结婚那个赌局的金额提高一点儿？”  
Steve想了想，“……应该没问题？你要干点儿公共场合秀恩爱？”  
“别忘了赌金平分。”Bucky抛出诱饵。“再把时间拖长一点儿。”  
“成交。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. Bobbi Morse，仿声鸟，漫画里猎鹰的老婆啦，神盾局里有出场（特工19号，生化学家），演员妹子还是SPN的Jessica，John Wick里的杀手妹子。（鹰眼现在在文里被我绑定Natasha了于是……Sam你的桃花运来啦！）  
> Brooklyn/布鲁克林： 我内心一直觉得Brooklyn该有个独特风格的酒，要能显出它特有的气氛来——多移民，文化熔炉，曾是高犯罪率区（现在已大有改观）
> 
> 基酒是美国威士忌，手里只有肯塔基威士忌，浓厚微辣偏甜，其实占边（Jim Bean）波本威士忌也是偏甜，两种都顺口，但要说好喝……不如杰克丹尼和芝华士【。】（贵即是正义贵即是好喝……）
> 
> 美国威士忌以玉米和其它谷物为原料，原产美国南部，用加入了麦类的玉米作酿造原料，经发酵，蒸馏后放入内侧熏焦的橡木酒桶中酿制4~8年。装瓶时加入一定数量蒸馏水加发稀释，美国威士忌没有苏格兰威士忌那样浓烈煌烟味，但具有独特的橡树芳香。  
> 试了一下几种酒，白郎姆有古巴故事，龙舌兰产自墨西哥，白兰地有意大利和法国渊源，伏特加很俄罗斯，金酒则是最早由荷兰生产然后英国量产，
> 
> 我自己最喜欢的配比是两种：  
> A）威士忌40ml+白兰地5ml+金酒5ml，搭配苏打水和冰块，口味偏苦但酒味浓厚。  
> B）威士忌30ml+郎姆10ml，搭配苏打水or橙汁，加冰块，口味偏甜一点，但又没那么甜。
> 
> 如果Bucky喝的话，美国威士忌加伏特加哈哈哈哈哈，不要加龙舌兰，会盖过威士忌散发的味道……  
> 想要威士忌味道重点可以加大分量，另外的酒一定得少些，否则会只剩下单纯的酒精味儿。  
> 加苏打是增加点气泡刺激感，口感很棒。加橙汁会甜一些，大部分鸡尾酒其实都很像混合果汁的口感XD


End file.
